Amor Prohibido
by Carrie10
Summary: Este fic esta basado basicamente en Serena y Darien. Sin embargo también salen personajes de la famosa película Entrevista con el Vampiro. Solo me resta decir, a leer!! TERMINADO AL FIN. Espero disfruten.Un beso
1. Default Chapter

Nueva vida, nuevo hogar.  
  
La mañana se había levantado clara y soleada. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas de su ventana. Sus ojos empezaron a entreabrirse seguidos de un suave quejido por parte de su dueña. Levantó los brazos perezosamente mientras se desentumecía. Un bostezo salió de sus sonrosados y apetecibles labios mientras con un gracioso gesto de muñeca se fregaba los ojos.   
-Buenos días querida Serena. ¿Cómo has dormido?   
-Buenos días Luna. Bien. ¿Que hora es?  
-Pues… las 7, aún es temprano.   
Serena cogió en sus brazos a Luna mientras la abrazaba. Le acarició el mentón y se fue directa a la ducha. Luna se encogió encima de la cama. Parecía algo perezosa esa mañana. Ya hacía más de un año que estaban en esa ciudad. Levantó la vista hacia la ventana mirando el cielo con melancolía.   
-Me pregunto como estarán las chicas y Artemis.   
Entonces miró la puerta cerrada que daba al cuarto de baño. Desde dentro se oía la ,ahora melodiosa, voz de Serena. Luna se quedó pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su princesa en tan poco tiempo. Su voz se había dulcificado y había perdido por completo aquel tono chillón. Sus ojos, grandes, brillantes y de un azul tan profundo como el mar ahora eran más sexys y maduros. Sus labios habían adquirido un color más intenso y su cabello lucía en una media melena escalada y de un rubio comparable a los rayos del sol. Sus hombros lucían fuertes y sedosos al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Su figura se había vuelto mucho más esbelta, al igual que sus pechos y caderas habían aumentado considerablemente de volumen. Sus piernas eran mucho más largas y mejor torneadas. En total debía medir 1,65, bastante alta para ser japonesa. En definitiva, Serena se había convertido en una auténtica belleza asiática.   
Serena salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla liada a la cabeza y otra que le tapaba parte de su desnudo cuerpo.   
-Luna, ¿ Podrías ir a coger el diario? Seguro que ya lo han dejado bajo la puerta.   
-Claro. Aquí esta.   
-Gracias. Hoy llegaré algo tarde. Tengo clase de 8:30 a 14:00 y por la tarde de 15:30 a 18:30. Luego tengo clase de piano… así que me demoraré algo en llegar. Tienes galletas en el cajón de mi cama y algo de beber en el frigorífico. Si tuviera cocina te hubiera preparado algo pero estamos en una residencia de estudiantes… así que… si tienes hambre ve al comedor como siempre, ya sabes que te dan sobras.   
-Sí, lo sé. Pero yo soy una gata con clase no me gusta comer sobras.   
-Lo siento Luna, pero no tendré tiempo de venir a traerte comida. Anda se buena. Te traeré una cena muy rica ¿vale?   
- Y un postre muy rico también.   
-Vale, pues una cena y un postre para un gato con clase.   
-Gata, soy una gata no un gato.   
-Sí, sí.   
Serena ya estaba vestida. En las universidades españolas no se llevaban uniformes, cosa que sorprendió increíblemente a la chica que estaba acostumbrada a ellos. Así que se ponía ropa casual. Llevaba unos téjanos desteñidos junto con un precioso suéter de color rojo. Se acomodó el pelo en el espejo y rió para sus adentros al recordar el peinado que usaba en Japón. Aquí era muy raro ese corte de pelo, así que optó por la opción más fácil. Se lo cortó. De todas formas ya se había cansado de tener el pelo tan largo. Ahora le llegaba por debajo de las orejas y lo lucía escalado, aunque mantenía el mismo flequillo.   
-Parece mentira que antes llevarás el pelo tan largo y recogido en dos moños.   
-Sí. Que tiempos aquellos. Pero ahora lo llevo así. Y ¿sabes? Es mucho más cómodo.   
-Pero te lo tendrás que volver a dejar largo. Ya sabes que en el futuro lo llevabas mucho más largo que antes.   
-Sí, en cuanto vuelva a Japón me lo dejaré crecer. Pero por ahora, me gusta así.   
Serena miró el reloj y se apresuró en salir de la habitación mientras Luna la miraba.   
-Me voy. Se buena. Adiós Luna!!  
-Recuerda la cena con postre!!  
-Síííííííííííí!!   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
  
La noche había caído en la ciudad de Madrid. Una puerta se abrió cuidadosamente mientras una joven ingresaba en la recepción. La joven recepcionista la saludó animadamente mientras Serena le respondía del mismo modo. Recogió su correo y lo puso en su maleta. Se había olvidado por completo de la cena de Luna, así que decidió pasar antes por la cocina para coger algunas sobras. Si las adornaba un poco seguro que quedaría cómo si fueran recién compradas. Encendió las luces del inmenso comedor y entró en la cocina sin encender la luz de esta.   
-Perfecto!! Esta noche había pescado. A Luna le encanta! Y de postre… a ver… hay flan. Vaya… eso si que no le va a gustar mucho. Pero no hay nada más… oh! Un trozo de pastel!!  
Mientras Serena observaba la cena una sombra entró en la cocina. Un chico la observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios y con curiosidad.   
-Parece que no soy el único que no ha cenado esta noche…  
Serena oyó una voz que parecía extranjera detrás suyo. Se giró apartando con suavidad su precioso pelo rubio de la cara. Pero lo que vio la dejó pálida como el papel. Al chico le pasó algo parecido. Sin embargo este sonrió.  
-( Vaya, acabo de tener una sensación extraña… por un momento la confundí con Serena ) Encantado, mi nombre es Darien Chiva.   
-Ah… esto… (creo que no me ha reconocido, ¿ será porque la única luz que hay es la del frigorífico? Hay Dios… pero ahora que hago… no puede reconocerme y… oh Dios, esta guapisimo!! Aish… pero no debería estar aquí… que hace aquí??????????? )   
-Y tu nombre es… jeje, te pasa algo?   
-Eh? Ah… no, no. Soy… soy… ah… Soy Bunny.   
-Encantado. Bunny? Que nombre más curioso. Eres japonesa como yo ¿no?   
-Eh? Sí, sí. Bunny es la traducción de mi auténtico nombre.  
-Ah, ¿y cual es?  
-Eh?????? Ah, no tiene importancia. Debo irme.   
-Espera que encenderé la luz. No hay que ir a escondidas.   
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No te preocupes… es que… es que… a veces el interruptor electrocuta. Sí… eso.  
-Electrocuta?   
-Sí, sí, yo debo irme… ya nos veremos por aquí… porque estas alojado aquí ¿no?   
-Sí. Desde hoy.   
-Bueno, pues adiós!!   
Serena salió a toda prisa de la cocina. Corrió hacia su cuarto, cerró la puerta de un golpe y se dejó caer al suelo resbalando por la puerta. Su respiración era muy agitada y sus ojos estaban desorbitados.   
-Ocurrió algo Serena?   
-Luna, es terrible!!  
-Serena cálmate. Que ocurre?   
-Pues estaba en la cocina cogiéndote algo de comer y…  
-Lo sabía te olvidaste de mi cena especial!!!!!   
-Luna!! Ahora eso no es importante. Cuando estaba mirando que había por la nevera un chico entró a la cocina.  
-¿Qué tiene eso de raro?  
-Que ese chico era Darien!!  
-¿Qué? Imposible Serena debe haber un error. Darien está en los Estados Unidos.   
-Pues ya no. Ahora esta aquí!! En mi residencia!!!  
-¿Pero te ha visto?   
-Sí.   
-Oh no! Esto es terrible. Todo nuestro plan se ha ido al traste. Si Darien nos ha descubierto estamos muertos!!  
-Tranquila Luna. La luz estaba apagada y no me reconoció.   
-Pero Serena!! En cuanto te vea lo ara, y nosotros no podemos cambiar ahora de residencia. El enemigo esta cerca. No podemos alejarnos de aquí!! Además que nos sale gratis…  
-Lo se, pero sino lo hacemos, Darien me reconocerá.   
-Utiliza el bolígrafo. Cámbiate algo… no sé…Serena, has cambiado mucho, ni yo te reconocería si te… no se… cambia tu color de pelo. Ponte morena y… no sé… los ojos… verdes?   
-No, mi pelo no!! Ni hablar. Yo soy rubia y orgullosa de ello. Además que ya me ha visto el color de pelo. Los ojos no creo… por la oscuridad pero…( ¡¡Knok, knok!! ) Eh? Quién será ahora…  
Serena miró por el ojo de la puerta y se quedó muda de nuevo. Tras la puerta un chico de preciosos ojos azules estaba esperando una respuesta.   
-Ah!! Luna… es Darien… que hago…   
-Aish Serena, cámbiate algo…  
Serena hizo un movimiento rápido con el bolígrafo y se cambió los ojos que ahora eran de color verde. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Los ojos del chico se dilataron y miraron a la chica de arriba a bajo. Parecía sorprendido. ( Dios, ¿me ha reconocido? )  
-Mira las casualidades. Venía a conocer a mi vecino y me encuentro a una vecina. ¿ Eres la chica de antes no?   
-¿Eh? ( ¡¡no me ha reconocido!! ) Sí, sí, aquí los edificios no están divididos en chicos y chicas.   
-Ya lo veo. Pues encantado de nuevo…eh… Bunny ¿no?  
-Sí.   
-En fin, pues te pediría que me ayudaras un poco en esto… no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona este país, ni donde esta nada. Me podrías enseñar un día de estos la ciudad? Me harías un gran favor.   
-¿Eh?  
-Dices eso muy a menudo. " ¿Eh? ".   
-Ja ja ja… si es que… ' ( ¡¡quiero morirme!!, lo tengo enfrente y no puedo ni abrazarlo. Dios que alguien me pare ¡o me tiro encima de Darien! ) Sí. Claro que te enseñaré la ciudad. No te preocupes.   
-Gracias, me haces un favor. En fin, una pregunta, te puedo hablar en japonés me resulta más fácil.   
-Claro ( a partir de ahora imaginar que entre ellos hablan japonés)   
-Pues ya nos veremos. Gracias otra vez y ¡ah! El interruptor no electrocuta.   
-Es que sólo lo hace a veces… jajajaj ^.^'' ( ¡necesito ayuda urgente!)   
-Claro… hasta otra.   
-Adiós.   
Serena cerró la puerta y volvió a deslizarse hasta caer al suelo.   
-¡¡¡Aiiiiiiiiii!!! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? @o@ estoy mareada… que guapo que esta…  
-¡¡Serena!! No pienses en eso ahora. Es una suerte que hayas cambiado tanto. No te ha reconocido y sólo te has cambiado el color de ojos.   
-¿Pero ahora que? Todo el mundo me ha visto con los ojos azules!!  
-Pues di que llevabas lentes de color azul.   
-Oh, pues es verdad.   
-'  
-Pero ese no es el problema!! Que voy a hacer Luna! No podré resistir la tentación. Tengo a Darien aquí al lado. Y… y esta guapísimo. Le quiero demasiado cómo para soportar esto.   
-Pues por ese hecho debes mantener silencio y actuar lo mejor que puedas. Si Darien descubre alguna cosa estamos perdidos y sabes que el primer perjudicado será él.   
-Sí. Lo sé…   
-Serena, tienes que ser fuerte. Por suerte aquí todo el mundo te conoce por Bunny. ( al venir aquí pensaron que cómo más camuflados mejor, por precaución. La seguridad nunca está de más)   
-Sí. Actuaré con él como si no lo conociera. Me resultará difícil… pero es el único modo de no meter a Darien en problemas.   
-Ahora vete a dormir Serena. Ya es tarde.   
-Hummm, sí.   
Las luces de la habitación de Serena se apagaron. La luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales mientras un suspiro rompía el silencio.   
-Luna, ¿crees que Darien sigue pensando en mi?   
-Ah, ¿ya vuelves con las tonterías de siempre? Y yo pensando que habías madurado. Duérmete y deja de pensar en Darien. Como princesa tienes una misión mucho más importante.   
-Sí.   
-Por cierto Serena.  
-Dime.  
-¿ Y que hay de mi cena ?   
-0' esto…  
-SEEEEERRRRREEEEENNNNAAAAAAAAA!  
-Lo sientooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
  
Continuará…  
  
Comentarios o dudas a carrie85@msn.com 


	2. A tu lado pero en la distáncia

A tu lado pero en la distáncia  
  
Una mañana más en la ciudad de Madrid se abría paso entre las cortinas de su habitación. La tenue luz que estas dejavan entrar permitían ver la figura de Serena, que dormía placidamente en su confortable cama. La brisa suave de las mañanas traía un olor a flores típico de finales de verano y el canto de los pájaros eran el único sonido que perturbaba la paz. Era sábado. El reloj marcaba las 10:20 a.m. Los ojos de la chica se empezaron a abrir dulcemente mientras se despertaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Miró a sus pies. Allí estaba su fiel gata Luna, que ronroneaba en sueños. Una sonrisa cariñosa escapó de los carnosos labios de Serena, que se levantó con extremo cuidado para no despertar a su remolona gata. Cogió lo primero que pudo ver en el armario, pues no abrió las cortinas para no despertar a Luna, y se adentró en el cuarto de baño donde encendió la luz una vez cerrada la puerta. Levantó los brazos desentumeciendo su cuerpo y se puso en la ducha.  
Una vez aseada la chica se vistió y acomodó su corto cabello con una diadema de color azul celeste, como el vestido que había ido a parar en sus manos al intentar buscar algo en el armario. Era un vestido corto de algodón, arrapado al cuerpo y con una suave abertura en la falda. ( para aceros una idea, un vestido típicamente chino ) Se perfumó y salió del cuarto de baño apagando la luz al instante para no molestar. Cogió las llaves que tenia colgadas en un gancho, al lado de la puerta, y su monedero que estaba encima de la mesilla, también al lado del marco de la puerta. A su vez cambió las zapatillas que llevaba por unos zapatos blancos de tacón.   
Una vez fuera respiró tranquila. Bajó las escaleras animosa mientras pensaba en la sorpresa que le daría a Luna. Se sintió muy mal por lo de la cena de anoche, así que penso en traerle un apetitoso desayuno como compensación. Pero entonces recordó lo que paso la noche anterior.   
-Darien…  
(En sus pensamientos) Me pregunto que estará haciendo aquí. No sé que voy a hacer ahora. No quiero meter a Darien en esto, pero si esta tan cerca de mí… cómo poder disimular mis sentimientos? No sé si podré hacer ver que no lo conozco, que no le amo. Me será imposible. Tendré que evitarlo a toda costa! Pero no sé si podré. El solo hecho de saber que esta aquí ya me hace hervir la sangre… Pero no tengo que pensar en eso. Ahora voy a la tienda de Martín. Seguro que me distraeré comprando dulces para Luna. Aunque tengo que apresurarme, sino Luna despertará y no tendré nada listo.   
-Buenos días Bunny!  
-Buenos días Señorita Martínez.  
-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Clara?  
-Lo siento, es que tengo esa costumbre. Buenos días Clara. En fin, te dejo que tengo prisa  
-Vale. No corras mucho!  
  
Unos pasos se oían por el pasadizo de la 3era planta. Serena corría a toda prisa. Se le había hecho muy tarde. Había estado hablando con Martín y se le fue el tiempo al cielo. Giró a toda prisa una esquina y ¡PUF!   
-Oh, lo siento muchisimo, yo… ¡Oh! Da… Darien!  
-Vaya, veo que vas con mucha prisa siempre princesa.   
-Sí… yo… un momento, me has llamado prin… prin.. priiiince…  
-Sí te he llamado princesa. Jejeje, porque te pones tan nerviosa princesa? Siempre pongo motes a la gente que me cae bien, y tu me has caído en gracia. Eres muy divertida.- mientras se agachaba y recogía la bolsa de Serena.   
-( Aish por un momento pensé que me había reconocido ) Y porque el mote de princesa?   
-Pues no se… me ha salido así. Pero te sienta bien. Las princesas suelen ser tan bellas como tú.   
-Eing? ( A Serena le subieron todos los colores )  
-No te emociones princesa. Que seas guapa no compensa esa cabeza hueca. Jejeje, la próxima vez ten más cuidado. Adiós.   
Serena estaba cómo un tomate. Miró cómo se alejaba Darien. Le parecía raro ese comportamiento en él, que siempre era frío y distante. Quizá le decía esas cosas a todas las chicas? Aish, pero en que estaba pensando. Llegaba tarde. Volvió a emprender la carrera que llevaba olvidándose por un momento del chico.   
Pero Darien estaba detrás de la esquina. Mirando al suelo. Esa chica le había caído bien desde el principio. No sabia porqué. Quizá porque le recordaba a Serena.   
-Serena… que estarás haciendo en estos momentos?… Lo que daría por estar a tu lado.   
  
Serena entró con sigilo en la habitación. Por suerte Luna seguía en su trance. Preparó como pudo el desayuno. Unos donuts de mermelada de fresa, pastel de nata con nueces y un cacaolat bien fresco. Seguro que Luna pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando vea esto. Jajajaj  
Serena se acercó lentamente hasta la cama. Luna restaba con una cara de felicidad absoluta. Esa gata podía ser realmente remolona. La chica acarició suavemente el lomo de la gata que ronroneo con más fuerza. Serena se rió para sus adentros mientras con suavidad pasaba a acariciarle el mentón.   
-Luna…( dijo en un hilo de voz ) Luna ya es muy tarde. Despierta dormilona.   
-Mmfff… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh? Que hora es?…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh  
-Deja de bostezar, que das miedo con esa bocota '  
-Ahhhhhhhh, no puedo evitarlo.   
-Te tengo una sorpresa.   
-¿Cual? Oh, pero… ese desayuno es para mí?   
-Sí, todo tuyo. Yo ya he desayunado con Martín, este es para ti.   
-Aish, gracias Serena. Ohhhh, es de mermelada de fresa, me encanta!!  
Serena miraba a Luna con una sonrisa. La gata se había despertado en un santiamén y estaba zampando como si no hubiera comido en 20 años. Pero a la chica le vino la imagen de Darien a la cabeza. Se sentó en la cama mientras dejaba la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. Luna, que se dio cuenta del trance de su princesa, dejó de comer para sentarse en su falda.   
-Serena, debes ser fuerte por los dos. Ya verás, cuando todo esto acabe será como siempre.   
-Crees que Darien me perdonará cuando se enteré de que soy Serena?   
-Sí. Estoy segura de que sí. Siempre y cuando le expliquemos los motivos por los cuales le hemos engañado. Dime princesa, serás fuerte?  
-Lo intentaré Luna. Te prometo que lo intentaré. La vida de mucha gente depende de ello.   
-Pues perfecto. Tengo mucha hambre así que no me interrumpas hasta que haya acabado mi delicioso desayuno especial!!!  
Serena se levantó y abrió las cortinas con delicadeza, para disminuir el impacto de la luz. Miró el paisaje con los ojos entrecerrados por los rayos del sol y se dijo para sí misma. " Es mi deber. Los voy a proteger a todos " .  
  
Darien estaba en la biblioteca mirando unos libros de medicina cuando la chica entró en la sala. Ella se acercó decididamente a él y le susurró al oído.   
-Quiero hablar contigo ahora.   
El chico, algo sorprendido por el súbito interés que había mostrado la chica, salió sin rechistar. Una vez fuera de la sala Serena se apoyó en la pared mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de fastidio.   
-Dime una cosa Darien ¿ Puedo saber por qué te tomas tantas confianzas conmigo?   
El chico parpadeo confuso.   
-Que yo recuerde tú eres japonés. Sabes de sobra que allí está mal visto y el hecho de que estemos en España no te libra de ello. No sé el por qué de esa actitud que has tomado pero preferiría que me tratarás con más respeto y que dejarás los motes a un lado. Además, no tengo tiempo para ayudarte. Estoy segura de que muchas chicas estarán dispuestas a hacerlo, así que mejor te enseña otra la ciudad ¿sí?   
-Eres muy creída ¿no?  
Por el rostro de Serena bajaba una gota que bien podría haber inundado toda la residencia.   
-No soy creída, soy realista y digas lo que digas no me vas a hacer enfadar. Ya te he dicho todo lo que te tenía que decir. Así que adiós.   
Darien la agarró suavemente por el brazo obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.   
-Perdona si te he ofendido princesa, no era mi intención. Pero prometiste llevarme a conocer la ciudad, ¿recuerdas? ¿Acaso no cumples tus promesas?  
La mirada del chico se había vuelto burlona y la miraba con picardía. A Serena ya no le caía una gota, sino que su cara era una tormenta, con rayos incluidos. Miró a Darien con cierto rencor y añadió con voz ronca.   
-Mañana a las 10 te llamó a la puerta. Más te vale estar listo. Pero que conste que esa será la única y última vez que te hago un favor y que conste también que sólo lo hago porque te lo prometí y siempre cumplo mis promesas.   
Una vez dicho esto y con cara de pocos amigos la chica salió a toda prisa y con pasos firmes hacia las escaleras. Darien se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa en sus labios. En su interior se preguntaba el por qué Bunny se había puesto de esa manera. Pero no le preocupó. Mañana sería un día de lo más entretenido, de eso estaba seguro.   
  
Por otro lado Serena se había tumbado en su cama con una mueca de frustración. " No he podido evitar decirle que lo llevaría a ver la ciudad… pero será la última vez que este con él. Esto no puede seguir así, nada de lo que diga podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión. Es por su seguridad, por la mía, por la suya y por la de todos.   
El día se levantó algo oscuro. El cielo estaba cubierto por ligeras nubes, pero no parecían amenazar con lluvia. Darien sonrió al mirar por la ventana. Eran las 9:15. Bunny dijo que pasaría por él a las 10 así que debía arreglarse. " Que graciosa es esa chica. Cuando la vi me pareció un ángel, con esa cara de porcelana, esos ojos de un verde esmeralda intenso, su atractivo y bien formado cuerpo… pero fue abrir la boca y descubrir que más que una joven seductora era una niña graciosa e inocente. Me gustaría conocerla mejor. Por alguna razón me siento muy bien al verla. Aish… creo que si Serena se enterara me mataría. Jejejeje… pero sabe que sólo la amo a ella. Tengo ganas de volver a besar sus labios"  
  
-No, no y ¡no! No lo entiendo ¿por qué coquetea Darien conmigo? ¡Él esta enamorado de mí! Bueno, de mi verdadera identidad, pero se muestra interesado en otra chica, que a pesar de ser la misma no es lo mismo porque el no tiene ni idea de quien soy yo! Y no debería ni pensar en ir con otra chica a dar una vuelta, aunque sea yo misma porqué el no sabe que soy yo misma… aish ¡que dolor de cabeza!  
-Ya cálmate Serena. En verdad que no entiendo tu comportamiento. Primero: deberías haber dicho que no, Segundo: Darien no ha dicho que le guste tu falsa apariencia y Tercero: Has quedado en 5 minutos así que ¡vístete!  
-Ahhhhhhh, ya voy ya voy!!  
  
Dos golpes avisaron a Darien de que Bunny había aparecido puntual a su cita. Se acomodó el pelo y cogió su cartera y las llaves. Entonces abrió la puerta y por un momento se quedó helado, sin palabras. Bunny estaba ante él con una camisa rosa de tiras finas con un ligero escote que dejaba ver la sombra de sus bien formados senos. Una falda tejana hasta las rodillas cubría sus torneadas piernas y unos preciosos y delicados zapatos blancos hacían lo propio en sus pies. Su pelo de un rubio radiante estaba adornado con un par de clips en forma de media luna y su rostro maquillado de una forma muy natural que la hacía simplemente parecer un ángel. Trago saliva al ver la cara de interrogante en ella y la saludó un poco nervios esperando no tardar mucho en reaccionar. Ella le sonrió sinceramente y los dos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la recepción. Serena dejó su llave y miró al chico que hizo lo propio también. Entonces se despidieron de Clara que los miró con una picara sonrisa que ambos jóvenes ignoraron.   
  
Las calles estaban repletas de parejas que miraban los escaparates, comían o simplemente paseaban en compañía de su ser amado. Serena se sintió cohibida al pensar que tenía a Darien tan cerca y no podía hacer nada. Así que optó por decir algo o se moriría de las ansias.   
-¿Y bien? ¿Que quieres visitar de Madrid Darien?  
-Pues… hazme una guía turística. Te dejo elegir a ti.   
-En fin… ni eso sabes… vale. Primero iremos al retiro y a la cibeles, pasando así por el arco del triunfo y después algún que otro museo de medicina que te encantará. También…  
-¿Cómo sabes que me gusta la medicina?  
-Bueno… eh… no se… tienes cara de ciencia… y no se… lo imaginé.- Serena miró nerviosa la reacción de Darien, pero este no le dio importancia y le pidió que siguiera con la ruta.   
-Pues luego iremos a comer en un restaurante de comida típica madrileña, Por la tarde podríamos ir de tiendas y pasar por el Bernaveu. Es un campo de fútbol muy importante por aquí.   
-Bien. ¿Pues a que esperamos? ¡Vamos!  
Serena y Darien estuvieron dando vueltas por todo Madrid durante la mañana. Vieron juntos un espectáculo de marionetas en el retiro y fueron en canoa. Fotografiaron la cibeles y el arco del triunfo no sin haber pasado una mala pasada por el transito. Serena admiró el rostro de Darien al ver el museo y disfrutó cada segundo con sólo observar la alegría de este y la fascinación que tenía por el lugar ( Aunque Darien la sorprendió en una ocasión percatándose de que ella lo observaba, pero la saludó con una sonrisa que hizo subir a Serena hasta las nubes). Ahora estaban sentados en el famoso restaurante que antes había mencionado Serena. Estaban el uno frente al otro en una mesa de escasas dimensiones. Serena estaba sonrojada cosa que notó el chico.   
-Pareces algo nerviosa. ¿ Ocurre algo?   
-¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Es solo que tengo calor. Ya casi estamos en otoño pero el calor sigue siendo asfixiante. Sólo es eso.   
-Me alegro de que sea solo eso princesa.  
-¡Ya deja de llamarme así!  
-Por mucho que supliques no lo haré:P  
-Haz lo que te dé la gana Darien.   
-¿Sabes? Me lo estoy pasando realmente bien contigo. Hacia mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto… desde que dejé Japón.- Esas palabras pusieron aún más nerviosa a Serena que le miraba incrédula. Pero sus ganas de saber sus verdaderos sentimientos la traicionaron.   
-Dime Darien… ¿tenías algo que te atará en Japón?  
-Pues sí, grandes amigos. Pero sobretodo una persona en especial.   
-Y esa persona ¿es?  
-Mi novia Serena.- los ojos de ella se encendieron de la emoción, cosa que percató el chico rápidamente.   
-¡Vaya! Ya veo que te ha hecho ilusión saber que tengo novia. Creo que en el fondo no quieres saber nada de mí y el que tenga novia te asegura que no me tendrás encima como un pesado. J  
-No es eso. Es sólo que las historias de amor me vuelven loca. ¿ Por qué no me cuentas tu historia y la de esa chica?   
-No. Déjalo. Es algo muy complicado y personal- Darien notó que la chica parecía decepcionada pero no quería recordar ahora ni contar nada de Serena.   
-Bueno pues… creo que si tu novia se entera de que estas con una chica tan hermosa como yo en un restaurante se enfadaría mucho.   
-Puedes estar segura de que lo haría. Pero ella sabe que jamás la traicionaría.   
-Ya, bueno. Voy al servicio. No tardo. Pide una ensalada mixta y unos espaguetis para mí.  
Darien observó como la chica se deslizaba con gracia por entre las mesas y la reacción del camarero que al verla hizo mil peripecias para dejarla pasar mientras sonreía nervioso. Se rió para sus adentros. Esta claro que los hombres pierden la cabeza al ver a una mujer tan hermosa como Bunny. Un leve sonrojo le vino al rostro mientras sacudía la cabeza para que se fuera " ¿Pero que me pasa? Me da la impresión de que traiciono a Serena. Entonces sonrió y cogió su móvil. La llamaría mientras Bunny estaba en el servicio.   
Bunny estaba mirándose en el espejo con la cara toda ruborizada. Su corazón latía a mil. Había descubierto que Darien aún la amaba y a pesar de que no le pudo sacar nada se veía en su mirada que seguía profundamente enamorado. De pronto su móvil empezó a sonar en el bolso. Lo cogió rápidamente y el corazón le dio un salto al ver el número de la persona que estaba llamando. Cogió el teléfono algo temerosa.  
-¿Ssssi?  
-Buenos días cabeza de chorlito. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Todo bien por Japón?   
-Hola Darien… sí, todo va bien. ¿ Y tu que tal? ( vaya me gusta más que me diga princesa que cabeza de chorlito…)  
-Yo ahora estoy en España haciendo un máster.   
-¿ Ah sí? No me digas… que interesante ¿no? ( ya lo sé ya… estas en el mismo restaurante que yo, es más en la misma mesa!!)  
-Serena ¿te ocurre algo? Pareces algo nerviosa…  
-No es que tengo prisa cariño, llego tarde a una cita y me están esperando… ( que excusa más mala… aish… ')  
-¿Una cita? No será con un chico… ¿ verdad Serena? - La voz de Darien no era para nada la de un chico celoso sino que tenía un toque travieso.   
-Sí que lo es. ¿Estas celoso Darien? ( a ver como reaccionas, al fin y al cabo tus estas con una chica… que soy yo!)   
Los ojos de Darien se abrieron un poco sorprendidos por las palabras de su novia. Estaba hablando en serio. ¿Realmente había quedado con un chico? ¿ Uno que no era él ? No pudo evitar ponerse algo celoso y pensar en que Serena debía estar más hermosa que como la dejó. Pero de repente le vino a la cabeza que él también estaba con una chica… pero no le diría nada a Serena, ella era muy celosa seguro.   
-Ya, ya… con un chico…   
-Jejejeje, vamos no te pongas celoso amor de seguro que tu estas con una chica preciosa tomando algo… Jejeje ( a ver que contestas a eso )  
-Sí… todos los días amor. - su tono era ahora sarcástico.   
-Jejejeje, bueno te dejo cariño. Ah por cierto. He quedado con una buen amigo, pero sólo es eso, un amigo que además tiene novia, así que no te preocupes. Te quiero. ( no quiero que se enfade tampoco…)   
-No me preocupo, yo confío en ti. Yo también te quiero. Chiao amor.   
Darien colgó el teléfono no muy convencido. Algo en su interior lo hacia estar muy celoso. Levantó la vista y vio a Bunny que salía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se apartaba sensualmente el cabello de la cara. El camarero al verla se quedó tan embobado que se quemó con el suflé que llevaba a una mesa y este le cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Bunny asustada por la quemadura del chico se agachó rápidamente a ayudar al joven. Darien no podía hacer otra cosa que reír por la situación. El joven estaba como un tomate por tener a la chica tan cerca y que además lo tenía cogido de la mano para ver la quemadura, su jefe poniendo el grito en el cielo por el desperdicio y el alboroto y Bunny ajena a todo pensando sólo en el pobre chico, ni cuenta se dio de que su belleza era la causante de todo. En unos minutos Bunny pudo sentarse enfrente de Darien con una mueca de preocupación.   
-Pobre chico, es una buena quemadura…   
-Jajajajaja, no te preocupes mujer no será nada. Además que ha sido muy cómico el alboroto que has formado.   
-¿Yo?  
-Hay princesa eres demasiado despistada. El chico se ha quemado porqué estaba embobado mirándote. ¿ No me digas que no te has dado cuenta?   
-Hay no digas bobadas Darien. No te creo.   
-Jajaja, como gustes…   
-Por cierto te he visto hablando por teléfono, ¿con quien hablabas?   
-¿Eh? Que entrometida. Las princesas no son curiosas.   
-Pero da la casualidad de que yo no soy una princesa. Así que dime.  
-No te lo voy a decir :P   
-Oh, eres malo. - Finjiendo una mueca de molestia. Ambos se miraron por un momento y segundos después estallaron en risas.   
El resto de la velada la pasaron muy animados. Las calles seguían bulliciosas a pesar de que eran más de las 12. Ambos se dirigian ya a la residencia cuando Darien se paró de golpe. El corazón de Serena empezó a latir y se giró lentamente para ver el rostro del chico. Este estaba muy serio y la miraba fijamente.  
-¿Darien?- pregunto temerosa- ¿Te ocurre algo?  
-Pensaba una cosa- Dijo Darien igual de serio hacercandose a ella.  
-Dime…- su corazón latía a mil. No podía controlarse, quería besarlo.   
-¿Sabes bailar?- Del rostro de Serena cayó una gota.  
-Me han dicho que hay una discoteca muy guapa por aquí y no voy a ir sólo así que… ¿me acompañas?   
Serena cayó al suelo de bruces mientras su corazón dejaba de latir por unos instantes.   
-¿ Y te pones tan serio por una cosa como esa? Me has asustado!  
-Jejeje, ¿ pensabas que iba a declararme princesa? Las princesas tampoco son creidas.   
-Ya callate. Si quieres ir a la discoteca ve tu sólo. Yo tengo que volver a la residencia. Además ya he cumplido con mi parte ¿ por qué tendria que hacer nada más? - Darien se acercó y puso su rostro muy cerca del de ella.   
-Por placer. ¿ No te caigo bien?   
-Pues no. Nunca me han caído bien los chicos que salen con otras a pesar de tener novia. Adiós.- Serena hizo un atisbo de marcharse pero él la sujetó del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.   
-No, te confundas princesa. Yo quiero muchísimo a mi novia y en ningún momento pensaría en salir con otra. Tú eres una amiga y ya está. No tengo ninguna otra intención contigo así que no te montes películas.   
-¡Ya déjame tranquila! No soy una creída pero no pienso tolerar que te aproveches de mí. Sólo estas conmigo porqué no tienes a nadie más y encima me insultas y te ríes de mí. Así que si tanto quieres a tu novia ve con ella y olvídame. Te aseguro que a ella no le haría ninguna gracia verte con otra aunque sea sólo amistad.   
-Perdona.   
Unas lagrimas de impotencia bajaban por el rostro de ella. Serena no podía contener el llanto ante él. No era por lo que decía lo que le causaba esa lluvia de lagrimas sino las ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que es ella, que lo ama y que no piensa separarse de él nunca más.   
-No quería hacerte sentir mal. En verdad me gustas mucho. Serías una amiga estupenda y me lo paso muy bien contigo eso es todo. No quería ofenderte. - Serena lo miró a los ojos y logró calmarse un poco. Rápidamente inventó una excusa para su llanto.   
-No. No es culpa tuya. Es que últimamente he tenido problemas y estoy algo rara. Lo siento. No es nada personal pero ahora me tengo que ir. Adiós Darien.   
-Espera no…  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Serena paró en seco y miró en la dirección del grito. Una mujer corría a toda prisa huyendo de algo. Darien le gritó que no se moviera, que él iría a ver. Serena sabía que Darien no podía verse involucrado en eso pues si lo hacía moriría tal y como Luna había predicho. El chico salió a toda prisa tranquilizando a la joven que gritaba pero su sorpresa fue ver ante sus ojos un hombre de tez completamente pálida y largos colmillos. Sus ropas eran negras y su cabello de igual color y largo hasta la cintura. Vestía muy elegante y su porte también lo era. Pero había algo en él que no le gustaba en absoluto… esos colmillos y esa piel. El extraño levantó la vista y los ojos de Darien se dilataron al observarlos. Eran totalmente negros, cómo los ojos de un tiburón. No mostraban ningún atisbo de vida. Darien lo miró decidido e iba a proceder con su transformación pero algo lo detuvo.   
-Alto! No voy a permitir que asustes a la población!  
Darien buscó a la propietaria de la voz y pudo distinguir una silueta encima de uno de los edificios cercanos. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con insistencia. No podía ser ella… La chica bajó de un salto mientras su corta cabellera se deslizaba con la suave brisa. Se acercó y miró a Darien. Este se fijó en ella y su corazón volvió a latir con cierta normalidad, aunque todavía no se recuperaba del susto. Una chica con una armadura dorada estaba frente a él. Llevaba una armadura que bien parecía un bañador si no fuera porque parecía estar hecha de oro puro. Su espalda estaba completamente al descubierto y una diadema cubría su rostro apartando su flequillo de la cara. Sus piernas estaban protegidas por unas largas botas del mismo material que la armadura y en su pecho llevaba una marca en forma de estrella.   
-Llévate a la chica de aquí. Aquí corréis peligro.   
-¿Quién eres?  
-Ahora no hay tiempo para preguntas. ¡Llévatela!   
Darien cogió a la chica en brazos y salió sin mirar atrás, pero con la intención de volver en cuanto pusiera la chica a salvo.   
La joven guerrera miraba desafiante a su contrincante que permanecía impasible a cualquier movimiento.   
-¿Cuantos retoños como tu hay?  
-Mi señora y creadora acabará con tu raza y no podrás hacer nada aunque me mates.   
-¿ Pero no erais inmortales? Es curioso que se diga que no se os puede matar cuando yo he acabado con tantos de tu misma especie.   
-Algunos somos lo suficiente poderosos como para serlo pero los débiles caen con facilidad antes de conseguir su inmortalidad. A ver si puedes conmigo guerrera.   
Darien llegó al lugar y se quedó tras unos arbustos mirando la escena. ¿ Quién era esa joven? La misteriosa guerrera invocó un poder y de su mano salió una espada que relucía con la luz de la luna. Con movimientos rápidos se acercó a su presa que se movía con igual rapidez. Una lucha a gran velocidad se dio a cabo en aquel parque y la extraña criatura parecía estar perdiendo pues la guerrera la tenía acorralada contra un muro.   
-Espero que exista un lugar después de la muerte para criaturas tan despreciables cómo tú.   
Con un movimiento de espada y un salto hacía delante hundió el filo en el corazón de la criatura que gritó del modo más espeluznante posible mientras su cuerpo se endurecía adoptando la misma rigidez que una piedra y se rompía en mil trozos. Una vez acabado el peligro y antes de que la chica desapareciera Darien salió de los arbustos.   
-¡Espera! ¿Que era esa cosa?  
-Esa cosa era un vampiro.   
-¿Un vampiro? ¿Realmente existen?  
-Desde tiempos muy antiguos. Pero jamás se habían adentrado en ciudades. Pero puedes estar tranquilo. No te metas en estas cosas. Yo soy la única capacitada para hacerlo.   
-Dime, ¿Quién eres tú?  
-Una amiga.   
Una vez dicho esto la joven sonrió y se fue tal y como había venido. En un suspiro.   
Darien buscó a Bunny por todas partes. No sabía dónde estaba. En una esquina la joven guerrera estaba camuflada por la oscuridad y unas lagrimas brillaban al bajar por su rostro. El cielo se estremeció y la lluvia empezó a ceder para acompañar la joven en su llanto. Su transformación desapareció y su top rosa y la falda volvieron a cubrir su cuerpo.   
-Darien, no debes involucrarte en esto. Lo siento amor.   
Darien seguía corriendo por la calle desesperado por encontrarla. Estaba empapado y temía que le hubiera pasado algo. Le dijo que no se moviera de allí pero no estaba. Volvió al parque y miró a su alrededor con inquietud cuando vio una silueta en medio que miraba tristemente al cielo mientras la lluvia la empapaba.   
-¡Bunny!  
Darien corrió hacia ella y por instinto la abrazó. Ella se quedó estática con la mirada perdida.   
-¡Estas bien! Me has asustado te dije que no te movieras- Darien miró a la joven con una sonrisa, pero esta se heló al ver el rostro de la chica que permanecía serio y lagrimas bajaban por él precipitándose al suelo y confundiéndose con la lluvia. Ella reaccionó de golpe y fue entonces cuando se le tiró a los brazos llorando.   
-¡¡¡¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así ¿oyes? ¿ Quieres matarme de un susto? ¿Tú has visto esa cosa? Me has asustado mucho!!!  
Darien le devolvió el abrazo mientras sonreía. Ella estaba temblando en sus brazos mientras lloraba sin cesar. Realmente parecía muy asustada. "Seguramente se preocupó por la tardanza y se fue buscándome." La lluvia tenía sus cuerpos empapados mientras la chica empezaba a calmarse todavía en sus brazos.   
-Gracias  
-¿eh?  
-Por preocuparte tanto por mí princesa. - Darien le sonrió cariñosamente. La chica quedó prendada de nuevo de esa sonrisa y le contestó entre lagrimas con otra.   
-Tonto, no me asustes más así. A pesar de que eres un borde, un aprovechado y un incordio no quiero que te mate una cosa así.  
-Esta bien. Pero ahora volvamos a la residencia que esta empezando a llover mucho.  
Los chicos corrieron hasta llegar a la residencia. La lluvia era intensa y los truenos y rayos no se demoraron mucho en aparecer. Una vez dentro cogieron la llave ante la sorprendida recepcionista que les aconsejó una ducha bien caliente. Darien y Serena se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones ( que estaban puerta con puerta). Darien acompañó a Serena hasta la entrada y la miró de arriba a bajo. Su camisa estaba enganchada a su sensual cuerpo mostrando a la perfección su atractiva figura. El pelo de ella caía mojado por delante de su cara y la falda goteaba en el suelo. Serena hizo lo mismo y se le quedó mirando. Su camiseta estaba pegada a su fuerte pecho y se podían apreciar sus pectorales. Sus jeans ahora estaban empapados y se pegaban de igual modo. Estaba realmente atractivo con su corto flequillo negro cayendo en su rostro mientras gotas de agua resbalaban por su piel resaltando aún más su bronceado y sus preciosos ojos. Ambos se sonrojaron y ella no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.   
-Dios estas calada hasta los huesos. Perdona, es culpa mía- Darien la tenía sujeta por los brazos mientras los fregaba para darle algo de calor.   
-Tú también lo estas. Será mejor que entres y te des una buena ducha como ha dicho Clara. Yo aré lo mismo. Adiós.   
-Bunny…  
-¿ Sí?- El sonrojo de ambos no desaparecía.   
-Gracias por todo. No sé que haría sin ti.   
Ella solo sonrió y se despidió con la mano mientras se adentraba en su cuarto. Darien se quedó un momento parado ante la puerta de ella. ¿ Que le estaba pasando ? A que venía tanto sonrojo y cariño. ¡Por el amor de dios la acababa de conocer y además estaba Serena! No podía evitar que un sentimiento de culpabilidad le invadiera y se mortificara por no poder dejar de pensar en ella.   
En el otro lado de la puerta estaba Serena apoyada en esta, con el rubor encendido y los ojos perdidos en la oscuridad de la habitación. ¿ Por qué tenía que ser tan maravilloso? No podía parar de llorar al pensar que se empezaba a ver involucrado de nuevo en las batallas y que su vida corría peligro otra vez. Un mal presentimiento inundaba todo su ser.   
  
Continuará…. 


	3. Un sentimiento que nace lentamente

Un sentimiento que nace lentamente  
  
  
Por primera vez en su vida le resultaba del todo inútil ese seminario. Nada de lo que decía ese doctor le resultaba nuevo o didáctico y cada una de las diapositivas que ponía ya las había visto mil veces en sus libros de texto o en la biblioteca. Sin embargo los demás estudiantes parecían estar emocionados y hacían apuntes como si lo que contase fuese nuevo para ellos. Darien pensó que quizá los alumnos españoles no habían tenido un estudio tan profundo como el suyo y que realmente sí era algo nuevo para ellos.   
A la salida Darien suspiraba de resignación. Una hora y media perdida, aunque le había servido como repaso eso sí. Al salir un grupo de 3 chicos se le acercaron. Uno de ellos era muy alto y de pelo rubio. Sus ojos eran verdes y su mirada muy tranquilizadora. El segundo era de estatura también considerable, ojos marrones y pelo negro mientras que el último era muy bajito, pelirrojo y con unos ojos azules muy profundos.   
-Buenas. Mi nombre es José y esos son Alex (señalando al bajito) y Adrián ( dijo señalando al más alto de todos )   
-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Darien.   
-¿Darien? Que nombre más curioso. ¿Eres chino?- dijo Alex  
-No, Japonés.   
-Aish…. Cuesta tanto distinguirlos. Perdona. ¿ Y que te trae por España ?  
-He venido para hacer un master.   
-Oh, nosotros nos vamos a tomar algo, ¿te vienes?- Dijo Adrián con una de sus mejores sonrisas.   
Los chicos conversaban animadamente en el café de la facultad y así Darien empezó a conocerlos mejor y empezaron a caerle bien. Adrián era un chico amable y cariñoso que jugaba al fútbol. Alex era un loco de la informática y la música heavy y José era un romántico.   
-Vamos José, deja de estar en las nubes. Sabes que jamás la conseguirás, Bunny es una chica inalcanzable.   
Darien se despertó de golpe al oír la mención de la joven y dejó de tomar su café para prestar toda su atención a la charla que tenían Alex y José.   
-Para ti es fácil decirlo porque la única chica que te ha gustado es Madona.   
-Oye, ¿y quién no esta loco por madona eh? Bunny es una chica que esta en otro mundo. Preciosa, inteligente, amable, divertida y vete tu a saber cuantos adjetivos positivos más.  
-Ya lo sé, es por eso por lo que no dejo de pensar en ella.  
-Claro, porque es como mi Madona.  
-(todos) ¡Déjalo ya!  
-Perdón…  
-¿ Y por qué no le dices a esa chica que te gusta? Quién sabe… - Darien decidió participar en la conversación. Adrián soltó una carcajada que fue seguida por Alex.   
-¡Pero si ni tan solo ha hablado con ella! Este tío es un tímido y jamás ha podido presentarse ante ella sin tartamudear.   
-Vale que Bunny es hermosa pero de eso a no poder ni hablar con ella…- dijo Darien entre risas.   
Bunny llegó a la cafetería en esos momentos y se dirigió a la barra sin percatarse de la presencia de Darien. Saludó al camarero efusivamente mientras le pedía un zumo de manzana. Llevaba unos téjanos negros y una camisa verde de manga corta. Últimamente el tiempo empezaba a poner-se algo frío. Entonces dio una ojeada y vio a Darien sentado con un grupo de chicos. Esta le sonrió y le saludó con la mano.   
-Ahhhhhhh, ¿esta saludando hacia nosotros?- José estaba de los nervios por la mirada de Bunny hacia su mesa. Entonces Darien la saludó también, acaparando así la atención de todos los chicos.   
- Conoces a Bunny, ¿Darien ? - Preguntó José algo celoso.   
-Sí. Voy a saludar, ahora vuelvo.   
-¿¿Eh?? ¡Traidor! Snif!!- todos lo consolaban como podías mientras este pataleaba en la mesa.  
Darien se acercó a ella y se sentó en la barra un momento. Ambos hablaban mientras eran observados muy de cerca por los chicos. Entonces Bunny miró hacia la mesa y luego a Darien asintiendo. Se levantaron, Bunny cogió su zumo y tomaron rumbo a la mesa.   
-José, creo que vienen hacia aquí. Respira hondo.   
-Hola. Me llamo Bunny encantada de conoceros.   
-Hola, mi nombre es Adrián, este de aquí es Alex y este José.   
-Ho… ho… hola.   
-Jejeje, mucho gusto. Me alegro de que conozcáis a Darien. Cómo acaba de llegar…   
Estuvieron charlando animadamente durante una hora aproximadamente. José no podía creer que estuviera delante de sus ojos un ser tan maravilloso como ella. Se pasó todo el rato anonado y casi sin decir nada, sólo mirando a la chica que conversaba con el resto de los chicos. Era un sueño… un sueño hecho realidad.   
Serena estaba en su habitación observando como se hacia de noche una vez más. Sus ojos estaban tristes y melancólicos. Luna ya se estaba acostumbrando a verla así, sobretodo ahora que Darien estaba en España. Ella miraba a su princesa con la misma tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. Serena giró el rostro y miró directa a la gata que tenía los ojos clavados en ella. Pudo ver que Luna estaba triste y sabía que era por su culpa así que forzó una sonrisa, no quería preocupar a Luna, aunque no sirvió de mucho.   
-Me tienes preocupada Serena, desde que Darien llegó que no sonríes muy a menudo.   
-No te preocupes más por mí Luna. Debemos pensar en el enemigo.   
-El vampiro que te atacó era Armand. Un vampiro realmente conocido y apreciado por muchos de su especie. Al parecer era el jefe de un grupo según mis averiguaciones.   
-Eso significa que…. ¡Hay Dios!  
-Significa que el próximo ataque será en grupo, seguramente su clan querrá la venganza y ya tendrán un nuevo jefe.   
-¿Pero eso significa que me tendré que enfrentar a unos 20 vampiros cabreados?  
-¿20? Unos 40 diría yo.  
-Eso sí es un problema.- En ese mismo instante el broche que contenía el cristal de plata empezó a brillar con insistencia lo cual quería decir que el enemigo estaba en acción en alguna parte de la ciudad.   
-¡Serena! Debes coger el ordenador de Ami y comprobar donde y cuantos hay.  
-Son unos 30 Luna y están cerca del retiro. Voy corriendo para allá.   
-Ten mucho cuidado Serena. Son débiles pero muchos.  
-Al fin y al cabo soy Sailor Moon ¿no?  
-Suerte.  
Serena salió corriendo de su cuarto con el ordenador en la mano. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. En su rostro había ademanes de ira y recelo. Llegó a la recepción y abrió la puerta sin decir nada a nadie mientras corría en dirección al retiro. Darien estaba con los demás chicos en la entrada y la vieron pasar a toda prisa mientras chocaba con algunos de los peatones. Darien, igual de sorprendido que los demás, vio un mini ordenador en la mano de la chica que le resultó muy familiar.   
Serena siguió corriendo desesperadamente hasta llegar a un callejón desierto. Allí se apoyó en la pared mientras recuperaba el aliento y usando su broche con decisión se transformó y utilizando el transporte de guerreros se presentó en el retiro. Su ahora armadura dorada apareció cubriendo su cuerpo y la espada surgió en su mano desprendiendo una brillante luz. Serena miró a su alrededor buscando a los vampiros en la oscura noche. Su ordenador los ubicó con rapidez. Estaba completamente rodeada. La lucha daría comienzo.   
  
En la habitación de Darien se respiraba mucha tranquilidad. La única luz encendida era la del escritorio y el único sonido era el de la música clásica de la mini cadena. En la mesa de escritorio había un libro de medicina abierto junto a una libreta de apuntes. Darien estaba recostado en la cama completamente exhausto después de 3 horas de estudio. Desde que había visto a Bunny en la entrada que estaba estudiando y ya no podía más así que se levantó y se dispuso a salir a tomar algo en la cafetería. Apagó la música, la luz y abrió la puerta mientras cogía las llaves. Abrió la luz del pasadizo y empezó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. Pero algo lo detuvo. Alguien venía subiendo y no estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Serena estaba apoyada en la barandilla y respiraba agitadamente. Tenía varios cortes en las muñecas y brazos, y varios morados en las piernas. Eso sin tener en cuenta el corte de la cabeza que sangraba abundantemente. Darien se asustó al verla así y corrió a toda prisa sorprendiendo a la chica.   
-¿Pero que…? ¡Bunny! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
-¿Darien?- Su voz era débil y sus labios temblaban levemente.- Estoy bien…no te preocupes no me pasó nada grave.   
-Ven te curaré en mi habitación.   
-No hace falta de verdad… yo…- En ese momento perdió el equilibrio cayendo así en brazos de Darien que la miraba muy preocupado. La cogió en brazos y sin darle tiempo a protestar la llevó hasta su cuarto dejándola suavemente en la cama.  
-Tienes muchos cortes y ese de la cabeza no se ve nada bien. No necesita puntos pero aún así…  
Darien cogió su botiquín y se puso a curar las heridas. Fue entonces cuando notó otra herida. Bunny tenía un zarpazo en toda la espalda, bastante profundo. Ella se había hecho una cura rápida para poder pasar desapercibida entre la gente y por suerte la hemorragia se había detenido. Darien miraba con asombro y espanto las heridas de la preciosa joven que gemía débilmente por el dolor.   
-¿ Cómo te has podido hacer algo así ? Dime…  
-No es tan grave. Fui a un edificio viejo para comprobar una cosa y se derrumbó el suelo. Pero no es nada grave. El rasguño de la espalda me lo hice con una madera al caer y rozar con ella.   
-¿ Qué no es tan grave ? Estas heridas no requieren puntos pero si son graves princesa. Tengo que vendarte la espalda… así que tendrás que quitarte la camisa y…  
Ambos se pusieron cómo un tomate al pensar la situación. Serena agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo y Darien miró hacia un lado intentando hacer desaparecer su rubor.   
-No te preocupes no será necesario que lo hagas. No creo que sea para tanto. Ya me lo curaré yo.   
-¡No seas cría!- Darien entró en el lavabo y cogió una toalla limpia lanzándosela a Serena que la cogió con dificultad.- Yo ahora voy a buscar unas vendas abajo. Quítate la camisa y la ropa interior y cúbrete con la toalla. Esas heridas no son un chiste y si no te las desinfecto ahora mismo vas a coger una infección. Así que en cuando suba espero que estés lista.   
Darien cerró la puerta tras de si. Se oyeron sus pasos alejarse por el pasadizo. El corazón de Serena latía apresuradamente. Tenía que curar sus heridas y Darien lo sabría hacer a la perfección pues oficialmente ya era médico. Pero le daba mucha vergüenza que su Darien la viera sin camisa.   
  
El chico llamó antes de entrar a la habitación. Cuando se adentró se ruborizó a más no poder intentando en vano contener los latidos de su corazón. Ella estaba sentada en la cama con el rostro todo sonrojado y el pelo que le caía abundantemente en su hermoso rostro. La única prenda de ropa que cubría su cuerpo era la toalla y los téjanos que llevaba puestos. La toalla cubría sus senos pero dejaba entrever su perfecta figura. Darien tragó saliva y cerro la puerta con suavidad. Se acercó a la chica y se situó detrás de ella con el alcohol y las vendas.   
-Se ve realmente mal… esto te va a doler un poco princesa pero iré lo más rápido que pueda.- Darien pasó un algodón empapado de alcohol por la espalda de ella. Él observó su espalda, era perfecta, suave, tersa, preciosa (de no ser por la herida). La respiración de ambos era agitada y el rubor de Serena se acentuaba a la vez que el dolor que sentía.   
-Esto duele ¿sabes?  
-No seas quejica que ya casi estoy. Ahora te pondré las vendas…- Una vez más el rubor se dejó ver en el rostro del chico y su voz se volvió algo entrecortada.- Sé que esto no te va a gustar… nada… pero debes apartar la toalla, tengo que vendarte la espalda así que también te cubrirá…bueno… el pecho. Te prometo que no miraré. Soy medico y sé lo que me hago.   
En contra de lo que se esperaba el joven ella no opuso resistencia alguna y se despojó de la única prenda que cubría su pecho. Darien cumplió su palabra y desde la espalda empezó a vendarla mirando lo menos posible a la joven. Su rubor aumentó con rapidez al rozar con una de sus manos los senos de ella. No veía nada más que su espalda pero el solo contacto con su piel ya lo hacía estremecer. Una vez acabado el vendaje y curadas el resto de las heridas Darien se levantó y empezó a guardar las cosas en el botiquín. Miró hacía Serena que no había movido ni un músculo. Su piel era tersa y perfecta. Sus rostro estaba levemente ruborizado y sus manos estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas débilmente. Las vendas eran lo único que cubría su pecho. Se veía tan débil y desamparada…   
-¿Te encuentras bien princesa?  
-Sí.- Su respuesta fue seca y corta. No se había movido ni un centímetro. Darien se acercó a ella y le levantó suavemente el rostro mientras con su otra mano apretaba las suyas. La miró directa a los ojos. Esos ojos tan hermosos, esa mirada tan cálida y dulce que no había desaparecido a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando.   
-Gracias Darien.  
-De nada. Ya te puedes poner la camisa princesa. Espero no haberte hecho mucho daño.   
Serena se levantó y se puso la camisa sin decir nada más. Luego miró a Darien que la miraba dulcemente con una sonrisa. No pudo contenerse y lo abrazó. Darien se quedó estático. Quería devolverle el abrazo, quería sentirla en sus brazos y besarla … pero la imagen de Serena pasó por sus ojos y no pudo más que acariciar la cabeza de ella con suavidad, de igual modo que lo haría un hermano. Serena se separó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta.   
-Princesa espera. ¿Seguro que ya estas bien? Te acompaño hasta tu cuarto.   
-No hace falta. Estoy bien. Gracias y siento haberte preocupado.   
-No es nada. Pero no me des un susto así nunca más ¿vale? No vuelvas a ir a ese edificio. ¿Me lo prometes?  
Ella sonrió dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza. Luego se fue sin hacer ruido. Darien se quedó un momento parado en la puerta. " Me ha asustado tanto… hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía esa ansiedad. ¿Por qué siento esto por ella? ¿ Por qué he sentido el impulso de abrazarla y de besarla? No se me permite tener estos sentimientos. ¡Yo amo a Serena! Pero entonces ¿por qué me duele tanto el pecho con sólo mirarla? Me dan unas ganas de protegerla cada vez que la veo… Creo que empiezo a sentir más que amistad por esa chica… pero entonces ¿qué pasa con Serena? ¿Con nuestro futuro juntos? Yo aún la amo. Supongo que lo que estoy sintiendo no es más que el reflejo de la distancia que nos separa… sí… debe ser eso. Yo amo a Serena. A Serena y a nadie más.   
  
Serena entró en su cuarto sin hacer ruido pero no le sirvió de nada pues su fiel gata estaba observándola con impaciencia y desespero encima de la cama.   
-Al fin Serena, me tenias tremendamente preocupada.   
-Ya te dije que estaba bien con el transmisor Luna  
-Sí, pero tu voz decía lo contrario. Y por los vendajes y curas que traes ya veo que no me equivocaba. ¿Has ido al hospital?  
-No, no son heridas de gravedad. Me las quería curar yo misma… pero…- la voz de Serena era apagada y sus ojos estaban de nuevo melancólicos. Sailor Moon seguía sufriendo.   
-¿Quién te ha curado las heridas Serena?   
-Darien.  
-¿Has ido con Darien para que te curara? ¿Estas loca o que? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te puedes acercar a él? ¿Quieres matarlo?  
-Lo siento, me lo encontré en la escalera y no pude evitarlo. Pero me ha curado bien. Ahora si me disculpas estoy muy cansada y necesito dormir.   
-Sí… si claro… pero mañana me contarás los detalles de la lucha.   
Serena dormía en su habitación. Una sabana era lo único que la protegía del frío de la noche. Su fiel gata luna la miraba desde la ventana con preocupación. " Serena… ya sé que amas a tu príncipe y que no puedes separarte de él… pero debes hacerlo… y lo sabes… o serás la causante de su muerte y de la tuya"   
Serena soñaba… soñaba con lo sucedido esa noche. La batalla… había sido una dura lucha.   
  
  
El rostro de Serena pasó de la ira al miedo en un instante. Estaba completamente rodeada de vampiros. El ordenador marcaba que unos 5 eran más poderosos de lo esperado. El resto serían fáciles de abatir… pero eran tantos… si la atacaban a la vez estaba perdida. Uno de los vampiros, el de más poder, se acercó al centro y miró a Serena.   
-Vas a pagar por la muerte de Armand… ¡vas a pagar lo hecho muy caro!  
-Ustedes son seres despreciables que roban vidas desmesuradamente. Juro que acabaré con ustedes, uno a uno.   
Eso hizo enfurecer al vampiro pues se tiró hacia ella sin darle tiempo a reaccionar apenas y haciendo un leve corte en un brazo de la chica. El olor de la sangre no hizo más que acentuar las ganas de atacarla y los demás se unieron a la lucha. Serena no podía hacer nada más que defenderse como podía de los ataques pero al menos la estaban atacando unos 25 a la vez. 5 figuras permanecían en la sombra observando la lucha con una sonrisa diabólica. Serena se elevó hasta posarse en un árbol. Con el filo de su espada había matado a unos 15 pero 10 vampiros seguían mirándola con recelo. Los débiles habían sido los primeros en caer. Estos diez eran más poderosos. Los vampiros se lanzaron sin más dilación. Serena escapó por los pelos mientras una de las zarpas rozaba otro de sus brazos. Sólo podía hacer una cosa. Se alejó lo más que pudo e invocó el poder del cristal de plata para que actuase sobre la espada. Esta brilló como nunca. La luz que desprendía dañaba los ojos de los vampiros mientras chillaban ahogadamente. Serena se lanzó a los ahora indefensos vampiros y uno a uno fue atravesando sus corazones hasta convertirlos en polvo. Al fin derrotó al último de los 10 y paró en seco recuperando el aliento. Estaba agotada y el sudor empezaba a bajar por su hermoso rostro. Estaba en el centro de la plaza de nuevo, apoyada en su espada. Según sus cálculos quedaban 5 vampiros. Todos muy poderosos. Su ordenador estaba demasiado lejos, jamás lo alcanzaría a tiempo. Su enfrentamiento sería a ciegas. Miraba a su alrededor con desespero buscando algún rastro de ellos cuando notó un desgarrante zarpazo en su espalda. Se giró con torpeza pues la herida le dolía y lo último que vio antes de caer al suelo fue la mano de uno de esos seres dirigiéndose hacia su frente.   
Serena estaba indefensa en el suelo. 5 vampiros la rodeaban y eran realmente poderosos. Uno de ellos, el que se había acercado al principio declarando sus intenciones, el líder, se acercó a ella con una velocidad inhumana y se agachó. De la frente de Serena escapaba un hilo de sangre roja como el vino.   
-Mi nombre es Dimitri y soy el líder. Tú has destruido mi grupo y yo acabaré contigo.   
-No… no podrás…- Su voz era muy débil y sus esfuerzos por levantarse hicieron reír a los vampiros que ya veían su victoria.   
-Prepárate a morir.-   
Los cuatro vampiros se lanzaron a su cuello. Ella se lo protegió como pudo mientras hacía iluminar su espada de nuevo. Para su sorpresa los ojos de los vampiros no fueron dañados en absoluto. Estos se movían a tal velocidad que a Serena le resultaba imposible seguirlos con la mirada. Los esquivaba como podía pero le resultaba una lucha desigual. Apretó con una de sus manos el cristal de plata pidiendo ayuda. Uno de los vampiros se había acercado lo suficiente como para hundir sus zarpas en el pecho de ella. Serena no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe. Pero una luz detuvo al vampiro. El pecho de Serena empezó a Brillar con un resplandor comparable al de los rayos del sol y convirtiendo en cenizas a los vampiros que la acechaban. Serena cayó exhausta al suelo y su broche dejó de brillar. Su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración era muy agitada. Levantó la vista para comprobar su victoria. Una sombra quedaba en pie delante de ella. Era Dimitri. Seguía vivo pero en muy mal estado. Su piel estaba quemada por el impacto de la luz, aunque esta no le mató. Eso demostraba su fortaleza y su poder. Este la miró con odio y desprecio.   
-Juro que morirás, lo juro. Yo acabaré con tu miserable vida.   
-No me dejaré ganar por un cobarde que no hace nada mientras ve morir a los componentes de su grupo.   
Dimitri sonrió amargamente y se esfumó literalmente del lugar. Serena cayó de rodillas al suelo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y el liberar parte de la fuerza del cristal de plata había sido demasiado duro. Llamó con el intercomunicador a luna diciéndole que estaba bien y que el peligro había pasado. Se levantó con dificultad y recogió su ordenador y lo guardó en su bolso. La transformación ya había desaparecido. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno mientras una lagrima de dolor descendía por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Una débil palabra escapaba de sus labios mientras la aterciopelaba con su voz.   
-Darien…  
  
  
  
La noche pasaba lentamente para unos, rápida para otros. Pero en un teatro, en el centro de Madrid, una sombra oscura temblaba de ira en la oscuridad de la noche, jurando derrotar al ser que le hizo perder su dignidad. Jurando matar a esa guerrera de cabellos dorados y convertirla luego en un vampiro, sólo para que sufra lo mismo que ellos.  
-Pronto serás un alma en pena. Pronto sabrás lo que se siente al estar muerto.   
  
Continuará….  
  
Dudas y comentarios a carrie85msn.com 


	4. No puedo evitar acercarme

No puedo evitar acercarme   
  
Darien había bajado al comedor a desayunar. El ruido de la bajilla, los camareros arriba y abajo. Los estudiantes comiendo y la cocinera gritando. Todo era igual al día anterior, y al anterior a ese. Sin embargo había algo distinto. Bunny no estaba. Quedaba sólo media hora para cerrar el comedor pero ella no había llegado. Vio a los chicos sentados en una mesa que le hacían señas. Cogió un café y un croasan y se dirigió hacía ellos.   
-Hola chicos. ¿Han visto a Bunny por aquí?  
-No- contesto José- ¿pero para que quieres a mi Bunny?   
-Ya, no te pongas celoso.   
-No estoy celoso.   
El resto del desayuno pasó entre risas. Bunny no apareció. Los camareros empezaban a recoger la comida y ella no había aparecido. Darien se levantó rápidamente y se disculpó ante los chicos. Sabía que los camareros no le dejarían llevarse la comida así que decidió salir a fuera. Tenía la sensación de que Bunny no asistiría a clases hoy. Seguramente sus heridas le habían hecho tener fiebre durante la noche y quizá todavía tenía secuelas. Fue a un bar cercano y compró un zumo de manzana y un bocata de queso (recordaba haber visto a la chica comiendo eso para desayunar). Entonces subió las escaleras. Tenía una clase a primera hora pero decidió ir a ver a la joven y saltársela. No podía evitar estar preocupado por la chica. Llegó a la puerta. Le costó un poco decidirse pero al final llamó. Nadie respondía. Estaba preocupado. Volvió a llamar. Unos pasos se oyeron en el interior. Luego un golpe y por último un suspiro. La puerta empezó a abrirse y una mareada Bunny apareció ante sus ojos.   
-Vaya te ves peor de lo que imaginaba.  
-¿Darien? ¿Qué quieres? No me encuentro muy bien así que…  
-Lo sé. Por eso he venido. Toma, te he comprado algo para desayunar. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas.   
-No hacía falta, pero gracias. Ahora si me disculpas regreso a la cama.   
-Ah, no, no. No me harás fuera de aquí. Debo revisar tus heridas y mirar tu temperatura y presión. ¿Creías que iba a irme sin más?  
-Darien gracias por preocuparte por mí pero estoy bien. Adiós.   
-¿Cómo tengo que decir que no me echarás tan fácilmente? Me he saltado la clase para venir a curarte y no me voy a ir.- mientras intentaba entrar en la habitación de la chica con una pícara sonrisa y bromeando.   
-¡ Darien déjame tranquila de una vez! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Ahora vete y déjame dormir!  
Darien se quedó helado por la actitud de la chica. Ella reaccionó rápidamente al ver la cara de asombro y desilusión en el joven.   
-Lo… lo siento… es que no me encuentro nada bien, en serio, no te preocupes. Gracias por preocuparte.  
-No quería molestar… Perdona si te he despertado.- La actitud bromista del chico desapareció en un instante. Darien se veía ofendido y dolido. Serena se sentía fatal por ello. El joven empezó a girarse. Iba a irse, al fin y al cavo ella no lo necesitaba. Había sido un tonto por preocuparse tanto. Pero no podía evitar sentirse dolido por sus palabras.   
-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!¡Un bocata de queso! Me encanta, gracias.- La chica sonrió al joven cómo pudo y le miró a los ojos.- realmente eres un sol. Anda pasa. Espero que no nos pillen. ¡Jeje!  
Darien sólo pudo devolver la sonrisa a la chica. Era tan dulce después de todo. Ella lo condujo a la habitación y le dijo que se sentará en una silla. Estaba intacta, muy bien ordenada y limpia. Lo único que se veía imperfecto era la cama sin hacer y una silla que estaba tumbada en el suelo.   
-Ahora entiendo el golpe. Te has dado con la silla ¿verdad?  
-Bueno… es que por las mañanas estoy muy dormida. Voy a cambiarme, ahora vuelvo.   
Darien observó a la chica que entró en el cuarto de baño. La ducha se encendió y se podía oír a Bunny moverse por el baño. Caminó hacia la ventana y miró el paisaje. El mismo que veía él desde su habitación. " ¿Por qué ha reaccionado así? ¿Acaso la molesto? Me confunde tanto… a veces es tan tierna y cariñosa conmigo… otras en cambio parece que me evite… no sé que pensar" Darien observó la vista durante un rato, viendo a la gente pasar por el parque. Los pájaros en los árboles y las parejas. Serena salió del baño y lo vio ahí sentado. Sus ojos estaban serios y perdidos en el paisaje de la ventana. Su rostro era perfecto y su cuerpo la hacía estremecer. Darien se giró sorprendiéndola en ese momento. Ella llevaba un pantalón corto de gimnasia y una camisa de tiras blanca. Su pelo estaba mojado y se lo secaba con una toalla.   
-Apenas he podido ducharme a gusto con tantas vendas en el pecho y la espalda.  
-Ya me lo imagino. Vamos a ver esas heridas ¿ok?  
-Va… vale. Gracias una vez más por preocuparte.   
-No es nada.   
  
Darien volvió a desinfectar las heridas de las muñecas y puso vendajes nuevos. Los morados de las piernas de ella ya estaban despareciendo, señal de que no eran graves. Ya sólo quedaba la herida de la espalda.   
-Dime princesa, ¿has tenido fiebre esta noche?  
-¿Fiebre? ¡Oh por Dios, sí! Fiebre, mareos, nauseas, estoy hecha un asco. ¿Me has traído una aspirina? ¿Gelocatil? ¿O algo así?   
-Jajajaja, vale, vale. No, no te he traído nada de eso porque no sabía los síntomas que tenías.   
-¿Aish? ¿Y que clase de medico eres tú? Muchos vendajes, muchas tiritas pero no me traes una simple aspirina. Joooooooooo….- Serena estaba con la cabeza en alto y con piernas y brazos cruzados mientras fingía un berrinche. Darien sólo pudo sonreír ante tal acto de cría por parte de la chica y acariciarle la cabeza como si fuera un perrito abandonado.   
-Vale, vale. ¿Sabes lo que haremos? Te cambiaré las vendas de la espalda…  
-Ah, pero…  
-Shhhhh, tu no rechistaras y entonces saldremos AMBOS a buscar tus aspirinas. Te las tomarás y asistirás a tus clases.   
-Joooooo, eres un dictador. - Su ceño de enfado aumentó a la vez que la sonrisa de Darien se acentuaba.- Vale… pero quiero un helado. :P  
-¿Un helado? Ah…. No sé que voy ha hacer contigo. En fin, ya sabes lo que te toca. Venga que te curaré esa espalda.   
-****U . U****… vale…- Luna estaba bajo la cama escuchando toda la conversación. Era la primera vez que veía a Darien en España. Pero no se alegró de verlo, sabía que su presencia no podría traer nada bueno.  
Darien y Serena bajaban ya las escaleras principales. Ella estaba algo mareada y su faz se veía algo pálida. Pero eso no preocupaba al joven. En realidad la chica se encontraba mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. El día era radiante y el sol se filtraba por entre los ventanales. Darien miró en ese instante a Serena que se esforzaba en no perder el equilibrio y caerse de bruces. Estaba hermosa. Incluso en una situación como esa se veía realmente bella. Su mirada era preciosa… esa mirada cálida y suave. Capaz de enamorar hasta las plantas. Su sonrisa dulce y cariñosa. "¿Pero en que estoy pensando? Ya lo he decidido, nada de pensar en esa chica de ese modo, no pienses, no pienses, ¡no pienses!  
-Darien…  
-¿Eh?   
-No… sólo quería darte otra vez las gracias. Estas ayudándome mucho y yo no he hecho más que ponerte pegas. Lo siento.   
-No te preocupes princesa.   
-¿Cómo podría pagártelo?   
-Con una sonrisa me conformo. Anda corre, que sino no llegarás a tus clases ni yo a las mías.   
Ambos bajaron a la farmacia. Estaba a sólo dos manzanas de allí. Compraron las deseadas aspirinas y una pomada que le recomendó Darien para la espalda. Luego se dirigieron a la habitación de nuevo. Darien y Serena se quedaron un momento en la puerta.  
-Bueno, me tomo la aspirina y me voy pitando a mi clase de Inglés.   
-Serena, sobretodo usa la pomada… ¿te la podrá poner alguien? - el rostro de Darien se volvió por milésima vez del color de la grana.   
-¡Sí! Sí… claro. No te preocupes. Gracias. Nos vemos.  
-Un momento princesa. ¿Recuerdas que antes me has dicho que querías pagarme el favor?   
-Sí, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?  
-Pues en realidad sí. Verás… esta noche hay un baile en honor a la facultad de Estados Unidos a la cual yo pertenecía y… bueno… yo tengo que asistir pues debo hacer un discurso… pero el baile es en pareja y… pensaba si tu…  
-¿Eh? No… no sé Darien… en realidad no me encuentro muy bien y soy fatal para las fiestas. Creo que deberías invitar a otra chica… seguro que encuentras una. Ya me he enterado del gran éxito que tienes y…  
-Pero yo no quiero a una chica cualquiera yo te quiero a ti- el rostro de ambos se volvió de color carmesí - como pareja de baile claro…  
-Ya pero… no puedo…  
-Vamos, me harías un gran favor…- Serena miró a los ojos del joven "Luna me matará, y yo no debería hacer esto… pero esos ojos… no puedo evitar decir que sí a todo con esos ojos mirándome…"  
-Esta bien.   
-Perfecto. Gracias. Espero que se te dé bien el Inglés.   
-Aish Dios, hace un tiempo esa habría sido mi preocupación pero ahora es otra.   
-¿Cuál?   
-¿Que vestido me voy a poner sin que se vean las heridas de mi espalda y de los brazos?  
  
El día había transcurrido con normalidad. Por suerte Luna le había dicho que no estaría en toda la noche ya que tenía que hacer unas investigaciones. Sin embargo su nueva misión ya estaba en curso. El plan empezaría ese mismo sábado ( para los que estén perdidos, al igual que yo, ese día era martes ). Serena estaba en su habitación arreglando su vestido. Por suerte había encontrado uno que le iría perfecto. Además era hermoso ( dio gracias a su bolígrafo mágico que le permitía cambiarse ). Con un poco de laca y gomina había podido recoger su pelo, a pesar de que era bastante corto gracias a una diadema de diamantes, también proporcionada por el bolígrafo, pudo peinar cómodamente su hermoso pelo. Se sentó en el tocador ya con el vestido puesto y miró su reflejo maquillado y arreglado. "No debería hacer esto… algo me dice que estoy actuando mal, pero no puedo evitar volverme loca al mirar sus hermosos ojos" se tomó una aspirina más y se puso unas gotas de perfume. El reloj marcaba las nueve, Darien no tardaría en recogerla.   
No pasaron dos minutos y ya Darien había llamado a su puerta. Ella tomó su bolso y respiró hondo. Giró el paño con delicadeza asomando su cabeza tímidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ese traje… le parecía estar viendo una vez más al señor del antifaz. Sólo que ahora el traje le sentaba aún mejor. Su porte era de lo más atractivo y su blanca sonrisa resplandecía con fuerza. Llevaba las manos cubiertas por unos delicados guantes blancos.   
-Estas… ejem…elegante… sí, muy elegante.   
-Ya, gracias. Pero si no sacas más que tu cabeza por la puerta no llegaremos.   
-Es que me da pena…  
-Vamos, no seas tímida. Seguro que el vestido que has escogido es muy apropiado y te debe sentar de maravilla.   
Serena suspiro una vez más. Cogió impulso y salió de su escondite. Los ojos de Darien se dilataron tanto o más a los de Serena. Su vestido era perfecto y relucía de un modo exquisito su belleza. Era un hermoso vestido de gasa de color esmeralda, igual al de sus ojos. El escote era en forma de barco, dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Su esbelto cuello estaba cubierto por un colgante de brillantes igual al de su diadema. Sus hermosos brazos estaban cubiertos por un par de guantes de color blanco que le llegaban hasta la altura del pecho y la falda del vestido era ceñida a su cintura y con una atractiva raja que descubría gran parte de su pierna derecha. Los zapatos eran del mismo color que el vestido, al igual que el bolso.   
-Estas perfecta, preciosa.   
-Gra…gracias.  
-¿Pero no se te ve la herida de la espalda con ese vestido?  
-Un poco, pero yo hago milagros  
-¿A sí? ¿ Y cómo solucionará la señorita milagros tal inconveniente?   
-Con esto- Serena cogió de su recamara un precioso fular de seda de color esmeralda y se lo puso cubriendo sus hombros.- Evita el frío y además cubrirá mi preciosa pero dañada espalda.   
-Mujeres. Tenéis soluciones a todo. Pues adelante.- le ofrece su brazo caballerosamente- El coche nos debe estar esperando en la puerta.   
-¿Nos vienen a recoger?  
-Por supuesto.   
-Que emocionante.   
Ambos salieron por la puerta principal, no sin tener que aguantar las bromas de Clara, la recepcionista, que les prometió hacerles una foto a su vuelta. ( aunque lo que ella quería era tener pruebas para poder contar por toda la facultad el chisme). Una limusina negra estaba esperando a los jóvenes. Serena simplemente alucinó. El chofer les abrió la puerta y ambos entraron en la lujosa y amplia limusina. Todo estaba revestido de cuero y la música de dentro era clásica. Dos copas de champán estaban allí servidas para ellos.  
-Que lujo. Creo que debo cambiar el chip y comportarme como una auténtica princesa, o te aré quedar mal.   
-No te preocupes. Mientras sepas hablar inglés… tu belleza se ocupará del resto.  
-Me encanta esta música. Mi novio siempre la tenía puesta. Le encanta la música clásica.   
-¿En serio? No me habías dicho que tuvieras novio. - Notando que había metido la pata hasta el fondo la chica no tardó en contestar.  
-Pues… sí. Lo tengo en Japón. (mentira). Es un chico muy dulce, lo quiero mucho.  
-Ya…- Por alguna razón eso no gustó nada a Darien. Se había sentido amenazado, angustiado y… ¿celoso? ¿Estaba celoso?- Es normal que una chica como tú tenga novio.   
-En fin, no importa. No te preocupes mi inglés es correcto y no voy a causar ningún alboroto, sé comportarme.   
-Eso me alivia. No me gustaría tener que hacer ver que no te conozco.  
-Siempre tan simpático…  
El coche se estacionó delante de una preciosa mansión. Una puerta de grandes dimensiones y muy elegante se abría ante ellos dejando paso a un precioso jardín. Todo el trayecto hacia la casa estaba iluminado por preciosas fuentes y luces de jardín. Serena no podía contener su asombro ante tal belleza. Le recordaba el pasado, los tiempos vividos en el milenio de plata. Tanta abundancia, tanta harmonía y elegancia. Darien le cedió su brazo caballerosamente y ella lo cogió con una hermosa sonrisa que tubo el don de embelesar al chico. Ambos empezaron el recorrido que les llevaría hasta la hermosa mansión.   
-Dime una cosa Darien…¿aquí están todos tus compañeros de la facultad?  
-No todos princesa, pero casi. Estoy seguro de que se han ocupado de la asistencia de una gran mayoría.   
-Ellos saben que tienes novia ¿verdad?  
-Vaya… pues no había pensado en eso…   
-Será mejor que te evites explicaciones. Yo me aré pasar por ella sino te importa. Dudo que vuelvas a ver a uno de ellos por aquí y así ambos nos evitamos dar explicaciones. ¿Te parece lo correcto?  
-Pues… la verdad es que me ahorraría muchos dolores de cabeza. Son demasiadas personas y la verdad es que no quedaría muy bien en una facultad de tan prestigiosos alumnos que me presentará con una dama que no fuera mi novia.   
-Vaya… debe ser una facultad muy importante. Ya veo que eres un genio. Pues a partir de ahora soy Se…- Oh, casi meto la pata, yo no debo saber el nombre- ¿Y como se llama tu novia?  
-Serena, Serena Tsukino.   
-Precioso nombre. A partir de ahora me llamaré así.- ¿Y cuando no me he llamado así? Jejeje  
-¿Seguro que no te importa? Me sabe mal…  
-En absoluto. Es un favor de amigos ¿no?  
-Gracias princesa. Ya llegamos. ¿ Estas lista?  
-Pues… me da miedo pasarme toda la velada hablando en inglés, pero me irá bien para practicar…  
-Tranquila, las mesas son por parejas. Todos han venido con acompañante. Durante la cena sólo estaremos tu y yo, así que no tendrás que hablar en inglés todo el tiempo.   
-Que alivio…  
-Pues adelante.  
Dos mayordomos estaban a la puerta. Uno de ellos era realmente joven y atractivo. Serena no pudo evitar mirarlo. El joven mayordomo también se fijó en la hermosa joven y le sonrió mientras Darien mostraba la invitación al otro mayordomo.  
-Welcome to the "La Lola" Madame.   
-Thank you. It is a pleasure - (Gracias. Es un placer.)   
Darien sonrió al oír a la joven hablando inglés. Su acento era perfecto. El chico la tomó del brazo de nuevo y ambos se adentraron en la preciosa mansión.   
-¿Esta hermosa mansión se llama "La Lola"?  
-Así es.  
-Pues vaya nombre.  
-El director y fundador de la facultad quería un nombre español para esta casa  
-Pues tubo un pésimo gusto.   
-Goodnight Darien, Madame.   
-Goodnight Mt. Hook. ¿How are you?  
-Oh, I'm perfect. - si no os importa a partir de ahora escribiré en Español, se me da mucho mejor que el inglés- Esta ciudad es preciosa, al igual que las jovencitas. Mi nombre es Mt. Hook, encantado de conocer a una dama tan bella y distinguida como vos.   
-El gusto es mío. Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino. Permítame decirle que tiene una hermosa mansión y su gusto para decorarla ha sido exquisito.   
-Es usted muy amable, además de educada, no podría ser de otra forma siendo la pareja de Darien. Pero por favor, pasen y acomódense, la cena esta a punto de empezar.   
-Gracias señor. Espero verle luego.  
-Por supuesto Darien, tu y yo tenemos que hablar de cosas serias, pero claro eso será después de bailar con esta hermosa joven. ¿Me permitiría luego un baile con usted señorita Tsukino?  
-Será un placer.   
-Disfruten de la velada tortolitos. Hasta más tarde.   
-Uff, que alivio, pensaba que no se iría nunca, que nervios…  
-Has estado brillante. Tu inglés es perfecto, al igual que tus modales. ¿Cómo puedes cambiar así de personalidad?  
-Pues porque soy una princesa :P  
-Claro… lo olvidaba.- Sólo espero que nadie se entere de que no es Serena. Dios, si ella se enterará de esto…   
Un camarero les guió hasta la mesa. El joven retiró la silla de Serena para que esta pudiera acomodarse. Ella le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y el camarero no pudo evitar un rubor. Darien observaba la escena algo receloso. Una vez acomodados en la mesa Serena fijó sus ojos en el espacioso salón.   
-Hay mucha gente…¿ no conoces a nadie Darien?  
-A la mayoría, pero es de mala educación levantarse a hablar antes de cenar.  
-uiss… yo hubiera metido la pata. Suerte que no conozco a nadie.   
-Relájate, nadie te va a comer.   
-¡Es cierto! ¿Qué habrá de comer?- la sonrisa educada de la chica pasó a ser la de siempre. Una joven intrépida y curiosa.  
-No hacía falta que te relajaras tanto…  
La cena transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente. Los ventanales estaban protegidos por hermosas cortinas de seda blanca que se mecían al compás de la brisa. La música era cálida y suave. El precioso suelo estaba enmoquetado por unas alfombras granates que denotaban grandeza y buen gusto. Las mesas eran cuadradas pero perfectamente talladas, en cada una de sus esquinas se apreciaba un perfecto talle redondo. Estas estaban cubiertas por preciosos manteles que hacían juego con el suelo, de un granate oscuro y acabadas con un filo dorado que hacían de la tela una maravilla que además era suave al tacto. Esta estaba cubierta a la vez por un fino mantel de un blanco tan puro como las nubes de un día claro. El centro de la mesa estaba adornado con un precioso ramo de rosas rojas y al lado un candelabro de oro puro con una vela. Esa era toda la luz que había en la sala, la de los candelabros que decoraban las mesas de todos los invitados, eso causaba que hubiera un toque romántico en el ambiente. El primer plato en servirse fue una deliciosa crema de marisco adornada con un par de hojas de perejil. El segundo plato que se sirvió era igual de exquisito y suave, un rape a la plancha con un toque de limón, acompañado de un surtido de gambas frescas. De postre se sirvió helado de menta con nueces.   
-Todo ha sido delicioso.   
-Sí. Realmente se nota el gusto inglés.   
-Sí. Pero la paella… nadie me quita la paella. - La chica sonrió satisfecha. Se lo estaba pasando muy bien esa noche. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad al mirar al chico y este tenía el mismo mirar en los suyos. La música era perfecta, la conversación era agradable y la luz los acogía como si se tratará de una manta. Realmente era como un sueño, un sueño del que Serena no quería despertar. Sin embargo las batallas volvieron a su mente, el dolor, el sufrimiento y no pudo evitar que también hubieran aparecido las premoniciones que tenía últimamente sobre el desastre que se avecinaba. Bajó el rostro mientras con sus manos apretaba con fuerza la servilleta. Darien notó algo en la chica. Se había puesto seria de golpe y sus ojos reflejaban dolor.   
-¿Quieres bailar princesa?   
-¿Ba…bailar? Pero si no hay nadie bailando en la sala. Quedaremos cómo un par de maleducados.   
-En estas fiestas el primero en sacar su pareja a bailar es el más elegante.  
-¿Sí?  
-Claro.- Es tan inocente…  
Darien se levantó sin ningún titubeo y extendió el brazo a la joven que le miraba con el rostro cubierto por un leve rubor. Sus ojos brillaban mientras observaba su propio rostro reflejados en los de su pareja. Darien la tomó del brazo y la llevó delicadamente hasta el centro de la pista. La cogió elegantemente por la cintura y con su otra manó cogió la de ella. Serena tenía la mirada baja y temblaba como una hoja.   
-No te preocupes princesa, nadie excepto yo te mirará.  
-Claro, como estamos solos…   
Darien colocó suavemente su mano en la barbilla de ella levantando así su rostro. Ella no pudo evitar su mirada y una vez más se quedó perdida en ella. Darien la miraba serio pero con ese brillo en sus ojos.  
-Nadie excepto yo te mirará.- Repitió seriamente como tratando de convencer y dar coraje a la joven.   
Volvió a tomar su mano y la guió suavemente al compás de la música. Ella no despegó sus ojos de los de él y sus miradas se dulcificaban lentamente hasta llegar al punto de tener los ojos entrecerrados. Serena apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Darien mientras notaba el latido de su corazón que se fusionaba con el de ella. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música y por aquel mágico momento. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, sólo estaban él y ella, tal y como Darien le había dicho. Sólo él la miraba pues para ellos dos no existía en ese momento nada más que la compañía y el perfume del otro.   
Las otras mesas se habían sorprendido al principio al ver a los jóvenes dirigiéndose a la pista. Pero la escena les pareció tan dulce, tan romántica, que no tardaron mucho en seguirlos. Cuando Serena abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor parpadeo con sorpresa. Toda la pista estaba llena. Realmente había perdido el mundo de vista por unos minutos. Darien cogió su mano fuertemente y ella levantó el rostro mirando una vez más el de él.  
-¿Lo ves princesa? Hemos quedado como los más elegantes.  
-¿De verdad crees que me he creído ese cuento tuyo?  
-Entonces…¿qué te ha impulsado a bailar?  
-Tú.- Serena se sorprendió al oír el eco de su propia voz. No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso. Sin embargo el rostro sereno de Darien la tranquilizó. El chico la miraba dulcemente.   
-Ahora tengo que ir a hablar con Mt. Hook. El patio esta precioso, si quieres ir a dar una vuelta, yo te seguiré en cuanto pueda.   
-No te preocupes. Creo que me sentaré y tomaré un poco más de champán.   
-No tardaré.  
Darien salió en busca de Mt. Hook y Serena se quedó ahí sentada, mirando por la ventana el precioso jardín. Sus ojos brillantes volvieron a ser melancólicos y su sonrisa antes dulce y alegre se había vuelto seria hasta el punto de desaparecer. Sabía que no debía estar allí. Que Darien podría correr peligro si seguía en contacto con ella. Recordó entonces lo que el cristal de plata les reveló, a Luna y a ella.   
  
  
El cristal de Plata brilló con más intensidad que nunca. Mil imágenes pasaron por sus ojos. Imágenes de guerra, de dolor y desesperación. Unos seres vestidos con capas negras y de tez más blanca y fría que la porcelana se estaban apoderando de vidas inocentes para alimentar su sed de sangre. Sus colmillos brillaban a la luz de la Luna mientras la sangre resbalaba aún caliente por ellos. Entonces vio a Darien tumbado en su falda con una herida en el pecho. Sus ojos estaban llorosos al igual que los de ella, solo podía oírse el desgarrante sonido de sus gritos al suplicar por la vida de Darien. Este sonreía por última vez mientras su mano caía inerte en el suelo. Un grito y un llanto sordo se apoderarón de la visión, que ahora sólo permitía ver la más negra oscuridad. Las visiones se fueron acelerando mostrando a todas y cada una de las guerreras muertas a su alrededor y por último una garra delante de su rostro avecinando su propia muerte. Al final de todo, cuando Serena había caído al suelo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, una luz de esperanza apareció ante sus ojos. Y la voz de la reina Serenity, su madre, se oyó por todo su alrededor.   
-Hija mía, no debes perder jamás la esperanza  
-Ma…¿madre?  
-Las imágenes que te muestra el cristal de plata no tienen porqué ser la realidad. El futuro se puede cambiar ya que nuestro destino en realidad es buscar nuestro camino.  
-No…no te entiendo  
-Hija mía. Los seres humanos siempre han buscado una respuesta a la pregunta de la existencia de un destino o si por el contrario estamos aquí por azar. Sin embargo desconocen que en realidad son ambas cosas, pues estamos destinados a buscar un destino prospero dentro de un juego de azar llamado vida. Hija mía, cada uno se forja su destino. Se puede luchar contra él si tienes las armas apropiadas, y tú, hija mía, eres la elegida para cambiar un destino pobre y miserable por uno de próspero y rico en amor.   
-¿Cómo debo hacerlo madre? Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?  
-El cristal de plata te ha rebelado un posible futuro. Esta batalla es contra unos seres despiadados que sólo buscan alimentar su sed. No tienen principios ni mucho menos escrúpulos. Utilizarán a todos los que amas con tal de atraparte a ti.   
-¿Por qué hacer daño a los que amo? Sí me quieren a mí aquí estaré.  
-Ese es el pensamiento de una persona noble. Pero esas criaturas han sido abandonadas por Dios, no tienen sentido del honor, ni nobleza, simplemente buscan su deseo más primitivo.   
-¿Y cuál es?   
-Alimentarse. Hija mía si no quieres involucrar a tus amigos y así arrastrarlos a una muerte segura debes partir sola. Tu misión a partir de ahora debe ser la exterminación de esos seres y sólo Luna te podrá ayudar.   
-Pero yo sola… ¿qué podré hacer? Soy débil, no tengo ningún poder de ataque cómo las chicas… y…  
-Hija mía tienes un año para hacerte fuerte, un año. Luego deberás partir allá donde te dicte el corazón. El te dirá donde está el enemigo.   
-Pero madre… ¿podré curar a esas criaturas con mi cetro?  
-No, hija. Esas criaturas están condenadas, malditas, ya no puedes hacer nada por ellas. El único modo de acabar con su sufrimiento y su soledad es con su propia muerte.   
-Pero no puedo matar así a una criatura. Sea cual sea. Va contra mis principios y contra los de la Luna.   
-Hija. Escucha a tu corazón. Sus almas serán liberadas al morir, de otro modo seguirían sufriendo. Haz lo que debas, pero recuerda que sólo con la muerte los liberaras.   
-¿Madre? No te vayas aún madre, no me dejes así. ¡Madre!  
  
Había despertado en su habitación, toda sudorosa mientras su fiel gata Luna la miraba con decisión. Esta había visto exactamente lo mismo que Serena y estaba decidida a acompañar y ayudar a su princesa.  
-A partir de mañana explicaremos a las chicas que quieres hacer tus estudios en otro país. Pedirás a Amy que te ayude en los estudios para poder entrar en una universidad, a Makoto le pediremos que te enseñe a cocinar y a luchar. A Ray que te deje ayudarla en el templo, dónde trabajarás y ganarás algo de dinero para tu viaje y a Minako que te dé clases de música y danza. En un año mejorarás mucho. La princesa era perfecta, bella, educada, atenta, estudiosa y muy dulce. Era una perfecta espadachina y una maravillosa guerrera. Sólo debes recordar, el resto lo llevas en tu interior.   
-Luna… yo no se…- entre lloriqueos y arcadas.   
-No quiero oír ni una palabra. Debes ser fuerte. Ahora vete a dormir. A partir de mañana tu vida dará un giro de 360º  
  
  
Serena volvió a la realidad. De sus ojos brotaban un par de lagrimas. Había luchado mucho para llegar hasta allí, lo había hecho. Todas y cada una de las chicas la ayudaron y gracias a ellas recuperó todas las habilidades perdidas. Ahora era toda una princesa. Sin embargo no estaba haciendo más que meter la pata. Sabía que la lucha debía ser sólo entre ella y esas criaturas, sin embargo estaba exponiendo a Darien en eso. Jamás se perdonaría la muerte de él. Le amaba. Jamás lo permitiría, moriría ella mil veces antes que exponer la vida de su amado. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras posaba su vista en el suelo.   
-Goodnight madame.  
-Oh… Buenas noches ( recordad que representa que están hablando en inglés)  
-¿Me permitiría un baile señorita?  
-Con mucho gusto.   
El joven que estaba frente a Serena era sumamente atractivo. Sus cabellos eran largos y de un castaño muy claro. Sus ojos eran de un verde tan cristalino que parecían poseídos y su tez realmente pálida. Sin embargo le hacían realmente hermoso. Llevaba un traje muy elegante de color negro que todavía hacia resaltar más su palidez. El joven le cedió el brazo y ella lo tomó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Se situaron en el centro de la pista y siguieron el ritmo de la música con gran elegancia. Sus pasos estaban muy bien sincronizados y su belleza era notoria. Una vez más Serena, ahora con otro acompañante, había acaparado la atención de los invitados.   
  
Darien estaba al fondo de la sala manteniendo una conversación con su antes director y maestro de universidad. Ambos tenían un gran aprecio por el otro. Los ojos del joven estaban más dulcificados de lo normal al mirar al señor Hook. Se podía percibir un ambiente casi familiar. El señor Hook fue avisado un momento y dejó a Darien sólo unos instantes. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que su joven pareja de baile estaba en la pista, con otro caballero. Sus celos no tardaron en salir a la superficie mientras contemplaba la hermosa pareja que hacían ambos. No comprendía sus sentimientos. Todo era de lo más confuso. Apretó sus puños con impotencia y miró hacia otro lado para evitar la situación.   
  
El joven que bailaba con Serena ahora estaba perdido en los ojos de ella. La tenue luz de las velas apenas dejaban ver el rostro de ambos claramente. Este paró el baile por un momento.  
-¿Me acompañaría al jardín un segundo? Desearía hablar con usted.  
-Por supuesto.   
Ambos salieron al jardín sin decir ni una palabra y ante el asombro general. Salieron a una de las terrazas y descendieron por unas hermosas escaleras de piedra. Llegaron a una fuente preciosa. Su forma era clásica, recordaba a la de una copa de vino y en su interior nadaban peces de hermosos colores. Estatuas en forma de pájaros, hechas en una escala similar a la real, estaban situadas alrededor mientras de sus picos bien tallados fluía el agua cristalina. Serena se sentó en ella mientras observaba la belleza de ese jardín.   
-Es hermoso… ¿no cree?  
-Lo es. Sin embargo no tanto como usted.   
-Oh…es muy amable.   
-No pretendo ser amable princesa  
-¿Princesa?  
-Así es. Usted es la princesa de la Luna, la princesa Serenity.   
Serena intentó guardar la compostura. Aún así no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran más de lo normal ante tales palabras.   
-Conozco la leyenda de la Luna, es realmente triste, a la vez que muy hermosa. Pero ¿cree usted que tengo algún parecido con esa princesa?   
-No me tome el pelo. No logrará confundirme. Sé que es usted y también sé que esta luchando por vencer a los condenados a la noche.   
-¿ Le importaría decirme quién es usted? No puedo ver claramente sus facciones aquí fuera, sin embargo mientras bailábamos pude apreciar su extrema palidez y sus vidriosos y feroces ojos. Usted no es humano. ¿Me equivoco?   
-Lo fui. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, antes de recibir el don oscuro.   
-¿Don? ¿Cómo llamar a una condena "don"?  
-Así mencionaba mi creador a los poderes que recibimos los de mi especie.   
-Sin embargo no veo la maldad de ellos en vos. Vos sois diferente, parece que conserváis parte de vuestra humanidad. Seguís amando a los seres humanos y morís cada vez que debéis acabar con una vida.   
-Sois realmente sabia alteza. ¿ Cómo adivináis todo eso?   
-Poseo el don de ver la pureza de los corazones, y el tuyo aún conserva un poco de la que tuvo antaño. Decidme… ¿cómo os llamáis?   
-Mi nombre es Louis.   
-¿De donde procedeis Louis?  
-Soy de Nueva Orleáns. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.  
-No creo que hayas venido para matarme o para amenazarme. ¿ Me equivoco?   
-No os equivocáis señora. He venido para ayudarla.   
-¿Ayudarme?   
-Si yo he podido conocer vuestra identidad, no hay duda de que otros lo harán. Debéis ser más cautelosa y buscar el momento apropiado para transformaros. Yo os vi por casualidad mientras trataba de avisar a Armand de que iba a ser atacado.   
-¿Armand? ¿Vos conocisteis a Armand?  
-Sí. Sin embargo tenía esa maldad y egoísmo en su ser. Cómo todos los vampiros.   
-Vos no la tenéis.   
-Sin embargo no he venido a hablar de mí. Quiero contarle la historia. Quiero que sepa cómo y porque nos han creado. Debe acabar con nuestra especie.   
-¿Por qué deseas ayudarme Louis?   
-Porque el único modo de descansar es la muerte y yo ansío el descanso con todo mi ser. Yo ya estoy muerto, sin embargo mi alma no. Debéis acabar con nuestra maldad, sólo así la bondad de los corazones humanos podrá prosperar.   
-Sin embargo no me contareis la historia hoy, ¿verdad?  
-El domingo acudid al ballet en el teatro central de Madrid. Pedid una entrada a nombre de Celena. El resto ya lo veréis.   
-Confiaré en vos, y así lo haré. Mi corazón me dicta que es lo correcto.   
  
Louis se arrodilló y beso la mano de la joven. Esta no mostró miedo en absoluto sino que confió plenamente en él. La miró una vez más y le sonrió dulcemente, acto que ella jamás había observado en un vampiro. Así pues este desapareció tal y cómo había venido, dejando una suave brisa causada por su extrema velocidad. " Tu alma debe ser muy fuerte si ha superado la tentación del poder oscuro. Hubieras sido infeliz también cómo humano pues sois demasiado especial"  
  
  
Continuara….  
  
Dudas y comentarios a Carrie85@msn.com 


	5. Un amor que se resiste

Un amor que se resiste  
  
  
El agua fluía tan clara y veloz como el viento. El aroma de las flores envolvía todo su alrededor mientras con la mirada perdida observaba a los coloreados peces nadar entre las transparentes aguas de aquella delicada fuente. Con sus dedos acarició la superficie del agua sintiendo el frío y la delicadeza de esta. Los peces nadaban alrededor de sus dedos que bailaban al compás de la música que sonaba en el salón. Una lágrima descendió de su mejilla aterrizando sobre su cálida mano y bajando por su tersa piel hasta confundirse con el agua de la fuente. Su vestido lucía hermoso a la luz de la luna y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad al observar el estrellado cielo. Un joven la observaba a lo lejos. Había presenciado la escena desde allí. Aquél hombre había besado la mano de ella con caballerosidad y se había ido dejándolo aún más confuso. Sentía un dolor intenso en su pecho cada vez que observaba la frágil figura de la joven y se había sentido tremendamente celoso al verla junto a ese desconocido. Se acercó suavemente mientras se acomodaba el cabello con nerviosismo. Los ojos de Serena permanecían en las estrellas y no se habían percatado de la presencia del chico que se acercaba cada vez más. Él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar. Eran tantos los sentimientos que recorrían su ser que no sabía cual era el verdadero, o simplemente el correcto. Se situó delante de la chica que ahora lo miraba de frente con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. Ella se levantó y le sonrió. Se acercó hasta poder sentir el respirar de él y mirando sus preciosos ojos azules acarició su rostro. Con la misma mano cogió la del chico, que no reaccionaba, simplemente miraba su faz perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella cogió su mano y la puso en su cintura dejando más tarde la suya en los hombros del apuesto joven. Sin decir una sola palabra empezaron a bailar suavemente. Sus ojos no se habían dejado de mirar y sus cuerpos respondían al deseo simplemente. La luna brilló con intensidad en el estrellado cielo mientras ambos jóvenes se acercaban más y más. Sus rostros estaban apenas a 2 centímetros de distancia y ambos podían oír el latido del otro. Sus ojos se cerraron por instinto mientras se acercaban cada vez más. Pero algo los detuvo. Serena se apartó bruscamente de él mientras apretaba ambas manos contra su pecho. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y el rubor cubría sus mejillas mientras un grito salía de su corazón sin llegar a salir a la superficie. Deseaba hacerlo pero no debía.  
-No, esto no está bien, nada bien. No puedo hacer…  
No pudo acabar sus palabras ya que el joven la agarró bruscamente y con fuerza jalándola hacía él y buscó sus labios casi con desesperación. La apretó contra su pecho con intensidad, temiendo que alguien pudiera llevársela de su lado o que escapara de él. El beso se prolongó y lo que había sido feroz y apasionado se estaba dulcificando hasta el punto de que sus labios simplemente se rozaban. Serena se entregó por completo al beso mientras acunaba el cuello del chico en sus brazos. Él dejó de apretar la cintura de la chica con tanta fuerza y pasó a acariciar su espalda mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el rostro de ella. Ninguno de los dos quería terminar con ese beso, ambos se habían olvidado de todo y ahora sólo podían sentir la presencia del otro. Sus bocas se movían con deseo buscando llegar a lo más profundo del otro. Pero un grito les hizo bajar de la nube a la que habían subido. Ambos se separaron y miraron en la dirección del quejido. Un par de gatos se peleaban a apenas 10 metros de ellos. Uno corrió huyendo mientras el otro lo seguía feroz. Serena bajó el rostro y apretó las manos contra su pecho separándose una vez más del joven que seguía teniendo la mirada fija en el lugar donde antes estaban ambos felinos. Otra lágrima brotó de los ojos de Serena y sin dar tiempo a Darien de reaccionar salió corriendo adentrándose en la hermosa arboleda que había dentro del jardín. El chico la siguió casi por instinto mientras se repetía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, pero que era lo que le dictaba el corazón. Aquella chica había cautivado su corazón en tan poco tiempo…  
-¡Princesa! Bunny espera por favor  
Ella se paró de golpe sin girarse a observar al joven. Simplemente miraba al suelo permaneciendo de espaldas a él. Su respiración era agitada y su corazón ya no podía latir más fuerte.   
-Princesa… no sé que me esta pasando ni por qué siento lo que siento. Pero no puedo evitar que se me acelere el corazón al mirarte al igual que no puedo resistirme a esos ojos.   
-Mis ojos son un engaño Darien del que jamás debes percatarte.   
-No entiendo tus palabras pero no tiene la menor importancia. Ahora lo único que me importa eres tú.   
-¿Eres infiel a tu novia?   
-Dios sabe que la amo, pero lo que siento por ti va más allá. En tan sólo unas semanas me he quedado prendado de ti. Es como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. Sin embargo yo sé que no es así… pero ahora no puedo pensar en eso. Sólo puedo pensar en… en ti.   
Dos lagrimas cayeron del rostro de Serena. Estaba temblando y las piernas apenas la sostenían. Se giró mirando a los ojos del chico y buscando las palabras adecuadas para contestarle. Él la miraba cariñosamente, aunque era más que evidente que el chico estaba muy nervioso y esperaba una respuesta de ella.  
-Yo… - Los ojos de Serena se dilataron de horror y un grito salió de sus labios- ¡Darien cuidado!   
La chica saltó encima del joven evitando que este fuera atacado por una extraña criatura. Una deformada sombra apareció ante ambos mientras Darien intentaba resguardar a la chica en sus brazos. Ella lo reconoció de inmediato. Esos ojos inyectados en sangre, las quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y la sonrisa diabólica de él.   
-¡Dimitri!  
-Correcto   
-Corre Darien- La chica agarró con fuerza al chico y ambos empezaron a correr saliendo de la mansión. Serena tenía cogido al confundido chico de la mano y corría en dirección al retiro que estaba muy cerca de allí. Pero una figura detuvo su carrera al situarse enfrente de ella. Darien se colocó delante de la joven protegiéndola.   
-Curioso. Muy curioso. ¿Qué crees que podrás hacer tu contra mi humano?  
-No sé quién o que eres pero no vas a tocar ni un solo pelo de ella.  
-Tranquilo, no quiero su pelo, sólo su cuello y su vida.   
Serena observaba la escena aterrada. ¿Qué debía hacer? Darien corría peligro, ambos lo corrían. ¿Pero que podía hacer ella? No podía rebelar su identidad ante Darien, aunque no la reconocería como Serena sino como la misteriosa guerrera no podía involucrarle más en eso. Pero entonces la sombra atacó a Darien lanzándose encima de él y buscando su cuello. Serena dejó escapar de sus labios un grito ahogado mientras el joven luchaba contra esa criatura. Debía hacer algo.   
-¡Ya basta Dimitri! Es a mí a quien quieres, pues aquí me tienes. Deja de jugar y ven a por la comida.   
-¿Comida?- El monstruo empujó a Darien contra el muro y miró a la chica que estaba seria delante de él.- No quiero saciar mi sed contigo. Quiero que sufras lo que yo he sufrido.   
-¿Cómo me has descubierto? ¿Cómo has descubierto mi identidad?  
-Cometiste un error enorme al pensar que había huido y no comprobar con tu ordenador mi presencia.   
-Entonces ya no tengo nada que ocultarte. Vayamos al mismo lugar de la lucha y allí arreglaremos cuentas.   
-No, aquí y ahora.  
El deformado ser se abalanzó contra ella triando así a la chica contra el dura pavimento. Con una de sus garras hirió una de las piernas de Serena destrozando así su hermoso vestido. Un grito apagado de la chica se oyó en la oscura y solitaria noche.   
-¡Bunny!  
Darien se levantó y agarró al extraño ser intentando apartarlo de la chica. Ambos forcejeaban pero a pesar de que el vampiro estaba muy débil Darien no podía estar a la altura de la criatura.  
-Quita mosca, no eres rival para mí. - El vampiro agarró con fuerza el cuello del chico y se dispuso a clavar sus colmillos en él. Pero un corte en su brazo hizo que soltara a su presa. Serena estaba arrodillada ahora al lado de Darien mientras miraba con ira el rostro de Dimitri.  
-Maldita. Juró que sufrirás todo lo que yo he sufrido.  
-Darien, debes irte de aquí y no vuelvas. Vete  
-Jamás- su respiración era entrecortada y su voz muy débil- No te dejaré jamás.   
Dimitri se dispuso a atacar a Serena pero Darien se interpuso en su camino recibiendo el golpe por ella. Su brazo sangraba y la chica dio un grito que hizo eco por todo el callejón. Ella lo abrazó mientras miraba al vampiro con ira.  
-Entonces no tengo otra opción.   
-¿Eh?  
Una luz envolvió a la chica levantándola del suelo ante los atónitos ojos de Darien. Su ropa desapareció a la vez que se formaba una de nueva cubriendo su cuerpo. Una armadura dorada y una espada aparecieron ante sus ojos y una estrella brillaba en el pecho de la chica. Sus ojos se abrieron de un verde tan profundo como las esmeraldas.   
-Tú eres la… ¡la guerrera!  
-Así es. Ahora debes irte.   
-No. Jamás. Yo puedo serte de ayuda porque yo soy…  
-Ya sé quién eres. Lo sé todo de ti. Pero no puedes ayudarme en esto. Sólo me causarías problemas.- Su expresión antes cariñosa había desaparecido por completo adquiriendo una mirada fría y indiferente. La espada de la chica relució en el firmamento mientras con un veloz ataque se lanzo contra Dimitri que debido a sus quemaduras y contusiones no pudo evitar el mortal golpe.   
-No… yo debía matarte… debía convertirte en una de nosotros.  
-Ahora descansarás en paz. Espero que exista algún lugar para criaturas como tú.   
-Yo también lo espero, para que cuando te conviertan en vampiro y luego te maten pueda arreglar cuentas contigo en ese lugar.- Dimitri desapareció ante los ojos de ambos chicos. Una lágrima bajó por los ojos de ella.  
-Ojalá pudiera ser de otra forma, ojalá pudiera hacer algo más que acabar con vuestras vidas. Lo siento… lo siento.  
Darien se levantó con dificultad y se acercó a la chica que permanecía arrodillada en el suelo. Se agachó frente a ella y levantó su rostro hasta la altura de sus ojos.  
-Eres una guerrera. Ahora entiendo por qué eres tan especial, ahora entiendo por qué te quiero tanto.  
-No soy especial. - Su expresión seguía igual de fría y dura.  
-Sí, lo eres. Y por eso me he enamorado de ti.- el joven la abrazo suavemente sonriendo y besando su mejilla. Se separó un poco y espero la reacción de ella.  
Serena agarró con desespero a Darien y lo besó ardientemente mientras lo apretaba contra su cuerpo. No deseaba soltarlo, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos para siempre. Darien contestó al beso con la misma pasión y deseo mientras con sus dos manos agarraba la cintura de ella una vez más. Sus lenguas se buscaban incansablemente y el deseo de seguir adelante estaba en ambos. Sin embargo ella cortó el beso tal y cómo este había empezado, de golpe y su expresión adquirió una vez más la indiferencia de antes.   
-Tu estas prometido con la princesa Serenidad. Tu futuro esta unido al de ella y nada puede romper eso. Sabes que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Yo sólo te causaría problemas.  
-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar mis sentimientos. No puedo renunciar a este amor por un destino marcado. Yo soy libre y cómo tal decido mi destino y ahora no puedo pensar nada más que pasarlo contigo. ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? Me has hechizado por completo.  
-Sin embargo no se puede huir del destino. Pronto te darás cuenta de que a quién verdad amas es a la princesa y cuando la vuelvas a ver notarás que tu amor por ella es más fuerte aún del que sientes ahora.   
-Pero yo no puedo pensar más que en ti.   
-No tardarás en entenderlo todo. Ahora debes desaparecer de mi vida. Corres peligro. Yo puedo ver el futuro y sé que si te unes a esta batalla morirás. No voy a permitir que eso ocurra. No voy a acercarme más a ti ni tú a mí. A partir de ahora no trataremos en absoluto y claro esta que no lucharás en esta batalla. El destino del mundo esta en manos de eso. Una sola intervención tuya y todo se irá al traste. Serás el causante de tu propia muerte y la de todo el planeta. Créeme es lo mejor. Tu y yo no tenemos otra opción por ahora que separarnos.  
Una vez pronunciadas esas palabras la chica desapareció. Darien no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar. Había demasiada información en su cabeza y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. No podía pensar, no podía moverse y mucho menos hablar. Simplemente se quedó allí. Parado. Mientras dos lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos azules y una pregunta se formaba en su cabeza. "¿Por qué?"  
  
  
Ya habían pasado 4 días desde la noche del baile. Darien y Serena no se habían visto desde aquella desagradable velada. Ambos estaban confusos y absortos en sus pensamientos. Asistían a sus clases, sin embargo apenas paraban atención. Esa noche se llevaría a cabo la quinta misión de Serena. Debía penetrar en una de las guaridas de los vampiros y estudiar al enemigo una vez más. Sus heridas estaban mucho mejor y los morados de las piernas habían desaparecido por completo. Ahora estaba en el camerino arreglándose.   
-Serena…  
-Dime Luna.  
-Creo que debemos cambiar la estrategia, es posible que si actúas allí te reconozcan y…  
-No te preocupes Luna ya había pensado en eso.   
-¿ Y que vas a hacer?  
-Tengo un hermoso bolígrafo mágico que me transforma, ¿no es cierto?  
-¡Claro! Transfórmate  
-¡Poder de luna transfórmame en una preciosa cantante de pop!  
El cuerpo de serena fue envuelto por un precioso vestido naranja que marcaba perfectamente su atractiva figura. Su cabello había crecido hasta la cintura y era de color negro, al igual que sus ojos.   
-Perfecta, ahora adelante. La actuación debe empezar  
-No me acostumbro a esto de cantar y bailar delante de tanto vampiro.  
-Las guaridas de vampiros son realmente famosas entre ellos.   
-Sí, pero ya hemos acabado con 4 y el rumor de que hay alguien que las destruye se ha extendido. Ya no hay tanto vampiro reunido.   
-Lo sé. Esta noche deberás matarlos antes de acabar la actuación.   
-Sí. La última vez casi se me comen viva. Prefiero terminar cuanto antes. Sin embargo utilizando el cristal de plata acabo muy agotada. Sólo espero no desmayarme antes de poder escapar sino estaría perdida.  
-Eso no pasará. - Dos golpes a la puerta anunciaban su entrada.  
-Deséame suerte Luna  
-Tu no necesitas buena suerte, eres la mejor. Anda, que el público aguarda.  
-Sí, aguarda su cena…  
El local estaba prácticamente en l'absoluta oscuridad exceptuando el escenario. El público bailaba al son de la música y los altavoces estaban a punto de estallar. Las cortinas del escenario se abrieron y una luz de un leve azul iluminó una figura femenina a la vez que una hermosa joven empezaba a cantar con su melodiosa voz.   
  
There comes a time  
When you face the toughest of fights  
Searching for a sign  
Lost in the darkest of nights  
  
Su voz era dulce y el público aclamaba. Su pelo moreno respondía a cada uno de sus movimientos y sus caderas seguían el ritmo loco de la canción.   
  
The wind blows so cold  
Standing alone  
Before the battle's begun  
But deep in your soul  
The future unfolds  
As bright as the rays of the sun  
  
Serena cantaba en lo alto del escenario mientras observaba todo su alrededor. "Son muchísimos… no se que voy a poder hacer… si les ataco directamente con el cristal de plata acabaré agotada, pero no tengo otra opción. Lo aré. "  
  
  
You've got to believe  
In the power of love  
You've got to believe  
In the power of love  
The power of love  
  
Blazing emotion  
There's a light that flows from the heart  
It's a chain reaction  
And nothing will keep us apart  
  
  
Un hombre de feroces ojos verdes observaba a la joven con una sonrisa "buen disfraz princesa. Espero que cumplas tu promesa y nos veamos mañana. Suerte" El joven salió del local sin perder tiempo, sabía lo que ocurriría y no iba a morir aún.   
  
Stand by my side  
There's nothing to hide  
Together we'll fight to the end  
Take hold of my hand  
And you'll understand  
What it truly means to be friends  
  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
It gives meaning to each moment  
It's what our hearts are all made of  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love (the power of love)  
The power of love  
  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
It gives meaning to each moment  
It's what our hearts are all made of (just look inside)  
You've got to believe (you've got to believe)  
In the power of love  
In the power of love  
  
La música cesó entre aplausos y el público aclamaba. Serena bajó el rostro y estrechó entre sus manos el medallón que contenía el cristal de plata. " Dame fuerza ". Una jaula descendió aprisionando a Serena en su interior. Las pocas luces que iluminaban el escenario se apagaron de repente desconcertando a la joven mientras los vampiros pedían sangre. Todo estaba en la más absoluta oscuridad, sin embargo se podían oír los gemidos de las criaturas acercándose cada vez más a ella. Serena concentró su energía cuando notó que estaban a punto de alcanzarla, la jaula era de pequeñas dimensiones y podían tocarla sin problemas por todos lados. Un ser humano normal y corriente no tendría salida. Pero esta vez, habían hecho su última fechoría.   
-No tenéis la más remota idea de lo que os va a pasar. ¡CRISTAL DE PLATA! ¡LUZ DIVINA!  
Una onda de energía salió de su broche iluminando toda la sala de una luz tan pura cómo los rayos del sol. Las numerosas criaturas que antes la acechaban, estaban desintegrándose ante sus ojos. Todo su alrededor, antes cargado por el ambiente, se dulcificó y la brisa del exterior inundó el local. El cristal dejó de brillar con tanta intensidad, permitiendo a la chica observar su alrededor. El escenario ,al igual que la pista de baile, estaba absolutamente desierto. Lo que antes habían sido gritos y sed de sangre, ahora era absoluto silencio. Las ventanas del local se habían roto y dejaban entrar la luz de la luna. El cristal dejó de brillar del todo y las fuerzas de Serena cedieron a la vez que esta caía de rodillas al suelo. Sus brazos temblaban intentando sujetar su débil cuerpo a la vez que cerraba los ojos de dolor. Sus heridas se habían abierto de nuevo. Dos lagrimas rebeldes resbalaron de sus ojos hasta caer al suelo.   
-No puedo más, ¡no quiero seguir matando! Aunque sean asesinos, son criaturas vivas, no puedo seguir así… me duele demasiado… ¡No quiero una vida así!   
La chica se dejó caer al suelo con la cabeza recostada en sus brazos, mientras dejaba fluir el llanto de sus hermosos ojos. El silencio fue roto por sus gemidos y el dolor de ella inundó todo el local como una brisa. Luna la observaba desde lejos. Dos lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos al observar tan dolorosa escena. Sin embargo optó por dejarla sola, esto debía superarlo ella.   
  
  
Darien salía de una cafetería. Había estado charlando con los chicos hasta muy tarde esta vez. Sin embargo había estado ausente casi toda la conversación. Sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza. Una persona, alguien que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos una vez más. Se sentía tremendamente perdido. Su pecho ardía de dolor pues amaba a dos mujeres. Una de ellas más que a la otra pero no podía acercarse a ella ni debía hacerlo. Su destino estaba marcado, se casaría con Serena. Dios sabe que la ama sinceramente, pero esa chica… estaba loco por esa chica de pelo corto y mirada serena. Era dulce y a la vez seria, cariñosa y a la vez dura. Era todo aquello que siempre había deseado ver en Serena acompañado además de una increíble belleza. Se moría por estrecharla en sus brazos, por sentirla, aunque solo fuera una vez.   
Nadando entre sus pensamientos llegó a la residencia. Clara le sonrió como siempre y le dio su llave.   
-Darien, tienes correo, te lo he dejado en el buzón.   
-Gracias. Eres muy amable.   
El buzón estaba al doblar la esquina. Darien se acercó lentamente y lo abrió con cuidado. 1 carta, sólo una.   
-¡Dios Bunny!  
Un grito desconcertó a Darien a la vez que asomaba casi con desespero su cabeza. La escena no podía serle más familiar.   
-Bunny cariño, ¿que te ha pasado? Estas sangrando.  
-No te preocupes Clara, no es nada. Sólo son arañazos.   
-¿Estas segura? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?  
-No te molestes. Me las curaré yo. Ya han parado de sangrar, sólo tengo que desinfectarlas. Gracias por preocuparte.  
-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?  
-Fui a hacer unas fotos para un trabajo en un edificio abandonado y se hundió el suelo.   
-Aish... siempre trabajando en lugares peligrosos. Por eso yo nunca escogería esa carrera.   
-El periodismo es muy emocionante. Me voy a la cama.   
-Sí, te ves mortalmente pálida. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?   
-No hace falta. Estoy bien. Mañana vengo y nos tomamos el café juntas ¿ok?  
-Claro. Descansa.   
-Sí. Buenas noches.  
Serena forzó una sonrisa y emprendió su camino sin percatarse de que alguien observaba todos sus movimientos. Una sombra se había escapado de la oscuridad y sonreía maléficamente mientras se perdía de nuevo entre las calles. La venganza caería sobre ella muy pronto…  
  
Continuará…  
  
Comentarios autora: Que les parece hasta ahora? Ya saben, comentarios, dudas o gritos a carrie85@msn.com 


	6. Noche prohibida

Noche prohibida   
  
Las escaleras no habían sido jamás tan largas. Cada peldaño le costaba más que el anterior. Su respiración era agitada y sus ojos estaban tremendamente dilatados a causa del esfuerzo. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla mientras intentaba subir uno más. "¿Por qué no hay ascensor en esta maldita residencia?" Su cuerpo ya no podía más, así que optó por sentarse en un escalón y descansar unos minutos. Unos pasos la alertaron mientras una sombra salía de la oscuridad, ni había encendido la luz con las prisas. Una figura masculina alteró a la joven que se levantó con gran esfuerzo mientras apretaba con sus manos el broche del pecho. Su respiración se apresuró aún más y sus ojos buscaban con desespero poder definir las facciones de su rostro.   
-Tranquila, soy yo.  
-¿Da…? ¡Darien!  
El chico encendió la luz deslumbrando a Serena que le miraba desconcertada. Darien llevaba un precioso jersey de hilo color azul celeste y unos téjanos que le quedaban perfectos. Su pelo negro brillaba con la luz amarilla y sus ojos estaban tristes y resplandecientes.   
-¿Otro enemigo?  
-Más o menos. Debo irme. Adiós  
Serena se giró rápidamente, pero un inoportuno mareo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y evitó caerse por los pelos, cogiéndose de la barandilla como pudo. Darien la observaba muy preocupado. Dudaba en acercarse, en ayudarla. Sabia que ella le había pedido que se separaran, pero él no podía soportar un día más sin verla. Subió los pocos peldaños que les separaban y agarró los hombros de la chica. Ella se separó bruscamente y volteó su rostro hacia él.   
-Estoy bien. Ya te dije que te alejaras de mí. No necesito tu ayuda.   
Serena subió un peldaño notando cómo el mareo volvía de nuevo a ella y perdiendo la conciencia en cuestión de segundos. Darien alarmado la cogió en brazos como pudo.   
-¿Princesa?  
La chica estaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Era hermosa. La apretó contra su pecho mientras besaba sus labios con delicadeza. La llevaría a su cuarto. Debía hablar con ella y no podía dejarla inconsciente en las escaleras. Así que subió los pocos escalones que quedaban y la colocó en su cama, tapándola suavemente y acariciando su rostro. Su pelo flotaba con la brisa que se introducía por la ventana y su rostro estaba relajado y calmado, parecía un ángel, su ángel. Él se sentó a su lado observando su faz con detenimiento mientras se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Acarició sus cabellos apartando el flequillo de su rostro. Sus ojos se habían dulcificado increíblemente, no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo. Se acercó a ella una vez más y robó otro beso de sus pálidos labios. Casi sin darse cuenta y en sueños Serena devolvió el beso al chico mientras susurraba en su cabeza un nombre "Darien".  
  
  
Las ruinas eran lo único que quedaba del local. Las cenizas de los cuerpos carbonizados inundaban el suelo mientras bailaban al son de la brisa. Restos de sangre se divisaban en las paredes. Era la sangre de las víctimas. Habían servido de alimento a esas despreciables criaturas y ahora restaban en paz. Sin embargo muchos de ellos sufrieron antes de morir. Muchos soportaron la tortura de esos despiadados asesinos que ahora restaban reducidos a escombros. Los ojos del vampiro se dilataron mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su atractivo rostro. Sus colmillos relucieron a la luz de la luna y su largo cabello rubio se deslizaba cubriendo levemente sus hermosos y cristalinos ojos azules. El espectáculo no podía ser más idóneo para él. Odiaba las multitudes y las discotecas vampiricas. Sin embargo aquel hermoso ser quería destruir a todos los de su raza, la cual cosa también lo incluía en la lucha. Esa chica guerrera sería un perfecto trofeo añadido a su colección. Había creado criaturas asombrosas, primero fue Gabriel le, luego Louis y esa hermosa pero destructiva niña que murió por su desfachatez, esa Claudia que se atrevió a desafiarle. Esa tal "Bunny" sería perfecta para acompañar su inmortalidad, estaba dispuesto a cautivarla y a seducirla. Esa chica sería suya para el resto de la eternidad y la convertiría en uno de esos seres que tanto odia, mostrándole una realidad distinta a la que ven sus hermosos ojos verdes. Ahora que sabía la identidad de la seductora guerrera no habría problemas para atraerla hacia él.   
-Voy a convertir un ángel blanco en un ángel negro, es un reto que debo cumplir.  
  
  
Una cálida luz la envolvía y la estaba despertando de su largo sueño. Un hermoso campo de flores se extendía a su alrededor dejando un aroma delicado y perfecto. Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos a la vez que evitaba los rayos del sol entrecerrándolos. El sonido de unas aguas cercanas la distrajo por unos momentos. Se podía oír el fluir del río muy cerca de ella y los cantos de los pájaros eran rítmicos y simultáneos a su alrededor. Una tela de un blanco tan puro como las alas de un ángel cubría su sedosa piel de la suave brisa y dos moños recogían su largo pelo tan dorado como el oro. Sus ojos azules se empezaban a acostumbrar a la luz que adornaba divinamente las copas de los árboles. Poco a poco se levantó observando todo su alrededor con una sonrisa infantil. Todo era hermoso. Se acarició el pelo largo hasta el suelo mientras reía satisfecha. Divisó a pocos metros una cascada y debajo de ella un precioso río de aguas tan cristalinas que relucían como espejos. Se acercó a la orilla y se sentó sobre sus pies desnudos observando su bella faz. Sus ojos eran una vez más azules y su pelo volvía a ser largo como antaño y estaba adornado con una corona de flores. No pudo evitar el deseo de acariciar sus pies con las frías aguas del río, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Se levanto manteniendo sus pies en las aguas cristalinas mientras jugaba con una mariposa rosada que se había posado en su nariz. Miró a su alrededor de un modo inocente, cómo un niño que mira su juguete predilecto y corrió hacía el prado de flores rodando por las colinas. Aterrizó sobre un campo de manzanilla mientras, boca a bajo, respiraba el aroma. Una vez más observó a su alrededor, sin embargo sus ojos fueron atraídos por una flor. Una hermosa rosa roja estaba justo delante de ella, mojada por la humedad y roja cómo la sangre brillaba sola bajo los rayos del sol. Se acercó curiosa hasta la flor y acercó sus manos hasta tocar sus delicados pétalos. Esa flor tan hermosa debía ser para ella. Acarició su tallo con suavidad y se dispuso a arrancarla, sin embargo algo la detuvo, una de sus espinas se había clavado en su dedo que sangraba levemente. Con un débil quejido lo acercó hacia sus hermosos labios bebiendo la sangre que salía de la yema de su dedo corazón. En ese mismo instante la brisa dejó de fluir, las aguas del río cesaron su camino y todo a su alrededor oscureció. Una nube de lluvia cubrió el hermoso sol y lloró a la vez que un estruendo se apoderaba del lugar apagando los cantos de los pájaros. Lo que antes había sido el delicado aroma de las plantas ahora se había convertido en el putrefacto hedor de la muerte. Las ropas blancas y sedosas de serena se volvieron negras y su pelo dorado y largo como los rayos del sol había desaparecido adoptando la media melena y volviéndose de un gris tan pálido como la propia muerte. Una desconcertada Serena se levantó casi por instinto y se acercó corriendo a lo que antes eran unas aguas cristalinas y que ahora parecían barro. Sin embargo pudo divisar su rostro. Sus ojos eran negros y casi sin vida y su pelo era el de un cadáver. Acarició su rostro con sus manos y quedó estática por el miedo al observarlas. Sus dedos estaban contraídos y arrugados, parecía artritis y sus uñas eran negras. Se tiró para atrás cayendo precipitadamente al suelo y estallando en llanto. Una voz resonó en su cabeza, una voz grabe y monstruosa que se repetía una y otra vez dentro de sus sienes. " Lo que antes fue la vida será muerte. Aquello que lucía hermoso en tu vida será lo que te destruya. Una rosa que antes te protegía te ha dañado al quererla sólo para ti, el egoísmo, la posesión, la codicia, son sensaciones que no te servirán. Aprende a pensar más que en ti y podrás eludir este futuro de incertidumbre y soledad. Todo lo bueno se convierte en malo si lo usas en exceso, aprende a renunciar y a ser paciente, pues lo único que estas logrando es crear más caos a tu alrededor. Protege la rosa, cuida de ella. Riega sus pétalos y cúbrela del frío, pero no la ates a ti, una rosa vive en un jardín y muere en un jarrón. No la hagas cautiva, que viva libre." El silencio envolvió una vez más su cabeza y ante sus humedecidos ojos apareció una vez más la rosa roja. Era perfecta y inundaba la oscuridad con su luz. Pero los pétalos de un rojo ardiente se volvieron negros y uno a uno fueron cediendo aterrando en el piso. Uno de ellos, el último, voló hasta ella rozando una de sus mejillas. El pétalo estaba helado, tan frío y áspero como la muerte. Otra lagrima bajo por sus negros ojos hasta tocar el desierto pavimento y convirtiendo todo su alrededor en oscuridad. No podía divisar nada, todo era negrura. "Si el último pétalo de la rosa cae, el mundo caerá con él. Una muerte, un sacrificio, no importa como, pero la rosa debe vivir. Muere por ella y el mundo se salvará. El egoísmo no tiene lugar en esta misión. Protege lo que amas. Aléjate cuando te lo dicte el corazón. No antes, pero recuerda, puede ser demasiado tarde".   
  
  
Un gritó ahogado salió de sus labios a la vez que se incorporaba torpemente. Un sudor frío bajaba por su rostro y sus ojos se habían desorbitado. Fue entonces, con su cuerpo contraído por el dolor, que se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Una sabana la cubría de la fría noche y la oscuridad era disipada por los plateados reflejos de la luna. Notó una calidez en su mano derecha y bajó el rostro hacia ella. Una mano masculina estaba posada encima de la suya. Siguió el recorrido del brazo lentamente, encontrándose entonces ante su poseedor. El chico se había quedado profundamente dormido a su lado. Tenía la cabeza recostada en uno de sus brazos y su sedoso cabello caía irresistiblemente por su frente. Una visión tan hermosa y atractiva. Sintió deseos de abrazarlo contra su pecho, de sentir su calidez una vez más. Se acercó levemente para acariciar su rostro, su mano estaba a escasos centímetros de él cuando una visión cruzó su mente como un destello. Una rosa roja, una mano que la acariciaba y súbitamente se volvía negra hasta perder su último pétalo. En un acto reflejo Serena se apartó de Darien y apretó contra su pecho sus dos manos. Recordó entonces aquellas garras frías y contraídas, con uñas negras y enfermizas. El miedo se reflejó en su rostro a la vez que se apartaba del chico. Lo hizo delicadamente, a pesar de que sentía la necesidad de alejarse. Todo era tan confuso… quería estar cerca de él, sentirlo apretado contra su cuerpo, pero a la vez deseaba escapar de allí, que todo terminara y que el dolor que sentía su corazón y la culpa la abandonaran de una vez. Se levantó suavemente y se dirigió al espejo. Su rostro volvía a ser el de siempre. Su pelo era otra vez rubio y sedoso, su piel tersa y suave y sus labios rosados. Sin embargo sus ojos… eran una mentira. Esos ojos esmeralda que habían engañado a quién más amaba y que ahora sufría por su culpa. Volvió su rostro una vez más hacia el chico y en un susurro dijo "Te amo amor". Se acercó a la puerta y acarició el picaporte. Miró por última vez a Darien y lo giró delicadamente. El picaporte soltó un leve quejido despertando al chico que antes dormía placidamente. Serena se alteró al ver moverse a Darien y apresuradamente intentó salir de la habitación. Darien levantó su rostro justo a tiempo de observar a la joven que huía de su lado.   
-Espera un momento donde estas.  
-Darien, debo irme.  
-¿No vas a agradecerme lo que he hecho por ti?   
-Gracias. Ahora me voy.   
-No te lo voy a permitir.- El joven se levantó lentamente observando fijamente el rostro de la chica que parecía desconcertada ante las palabras del chico.   
-Ya te he dicho que no debes permanecer cerca de mí. ¿Cómo tendré que decírtelo?   
-Podrías decirlo en todos los idiomas que de todos modos no haría caso a tus suplicas.   
-Darien, tú jamás te habías comportado de esa forma…  
-Jamás me había visto obligado a hacerlo.- El chico se acercó a ella suavemente y acercó su mano al rostro de ella. Su voz era calmada y al revés de sus palabras no mostraba ningún tipo de violencia o descaro. Serena se apartó bruscamente, al ver tan cerca la mano de Darien, recordó su sueño y sintió temor de condenar a su amor con sólo tocarlo.   
-Sabes que jamás te forzaría a hacer algo que no quieras. ¿ Por qué me temes entonces?   
-No te temo. Lo que haces no esta bien y lo sabes.  
-Sólo escucho lo que dicta mi corazón y ahora me pide tocar tu rostro…  
-¿Sabes? Eres demasiado perfecto para ser real.  
-No soy perfecto y la situación en la que nos encontramos lo demuestra claramente. Yo estoy prometido y tú eres una guerrera más que protege a mi princesa. Pero sólo puedo pensar en el ahora y TÚ eres mi ahora.   
El corazón de Serena latía más rápido a cada palabra del futuro rey Endimión. Sus ojos se habían dilatado y su respiración volvía a ser agitada. Pero otro inoportuno mareo la envolvió entonces perdiendo el equilibrio y aterrizando una vez más en los brazos de Darien que la abrazó preocupado. Serena reaccionó al instante y se separó bruscamente dándose un golpe en toda la espalda contra la pared y ahogando un grito de dolor en sus labios. Había sentido temor de que Darien se deshiciera en ese mismo instante, ante sus ojos, sólo por el contacto con su piel. El chico estaba frente a ella, mirando sus ojos esmeralda con desespero. Ella le devolvió la mirada y su faz antes atemorizada se había calmado y ahora se dibujaba una reconfortable sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces recordó una vez más las palabras que había soñado. "Protege lo que amas. Aléjate cuando te lo dicte el corazón. No antes" Su corazón le pedía a gritos un abrazo, una caricia, un beso, le ordenaba que se acercará a él, no era todavía el momento de alejarse. Lo deseaba junto a ella y debía hacerle caso. Dos lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Serena que acercó tímidamente sus dedos al rostro del chico, estaba cada vez más y más cerca y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron decididas. Tocó por un instante el rostro de Darien y separó sus manos a gran velocidad, sentía miedo, la imagen de la rosa no abandonaba su cabeza, sin embargo Darien permanecía ahí, no lo había dañado, moviéndose en un impulso se abrazó a él resguardando su corazón del frío. Debían separarse, pero ahora no. Ahora no. Darien la abrazó casi con jubilo y resguardó su cara en el cabello de la chica. Se sentía dichoso al tener a la persona amada cerca. Serena estaba apretada con fuerza entre los brazos del joven que parecía no querer soltarla. Sin embargo lo hizo, se alejó de ella por unos instantes mirando sus ojos esmeralda. Ella se sorprendió por el gesto, a la vez que mostraba una cálida sonrisa.   
-Me encantan tus ojos. Es como si hablaran.- Esas palabras enmudecieron a Serena que agachó la cabeza.  
-¿Te gusta el color de mis ojos?- Su voz era entrecortada y esperaba una respuesta.  
-Sí, pero no me refería a eso. Tu mirada... me gusta tu forma de mirar. Lo dice todo de ti, se puede saber que piensas con sólo mirar tus ojos. Son como dos espejos.   
Serena sonrió mientras se acercaba más al joven y apoyaba su frente en la de él mirando fijamente los ojos de Darien.   
-¿Y que te dicen ahora?  
-Que esta vez no te me vas a escapar  
Darien abrazó a la chica contra su cuerpo mientras besaba sus labios con deseo. Serena acunó la cabeza del chico entre sus brazos mientras se situaba de puntillas para responderle mejor. Sus cuerpos se atraían como dos imanes de polos contrarios y sus bocas se exploraban como si fuera la primera vez. Darien la tenía agarrada por la cintura y poco a poco sus manos subieron por la espalda hasta llegar al cuello de ella. Sus labios abandonaron los de la chica y se deslizaron por el cuello de esta que suspiraba de placer. El chico disfrutaba recorriendo la espada de la joven, la acariciaba delicadamente, rozando su sedosa piel que se estremecía al entrar en contacto con la de su amado. Darien bajó una vez más sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y agarró el suéter que esta llevaba despojándola de él. Un ligero rubor cubrió el rostro de Serena al encontrarse con los ojos de Darien que la miraban palpitantes. Trago saliva y se dejó llevar por los sentimientos y por sus deseos. Ahora era su turno. Rodeó al chico situándose detrás de él y empezó a acariciar su espalda con las yemas de los dedos y a masajear sus hombros. Cogió ambos brazos del chico levantándolos y dejándolo así. Deslizó sus manos hasta la cintura de él y lentamente subió su camisa celeste hasta que esta abandonó su cuerpo. Deslizó una vez más sus suaves y cálidas manos por la espalda del chico mientras la besaba dulcemente. Darien estaba en el cielo. Se giró lentamente agarrando el rostro de la chica en sus manos y atrayéndola hacia él. Besó sus labios tiernamente y ella lo abrazó por instinto. Las manos de Darien se deslizaron por sus hombros y descendieron acariciando su espalda y parándose en el cierre del sujetador. Se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos buscando permiso. Esta, algo nerviosa, le sonrió y beso nuevamente sus labios. Darien siguió con su tarea y despojó a la chica del sujetador. Sus ojos recorrieron casi involuntariamente el torso desnudo de la chica, que ruborizada por el gesto levantó con su mano la faz de él. Este sonrió y la apretó contra si, levantándola del suelo y besando ardientemente sus labios. Serena acariciaba el rostro de su pareja mientras lo besaba desesperadamente. Darien la recostó en la cama en un dulce movimiento y se situó enfrente de ella con suavidad. Su cuerpo se contraía de deseo y su corazón estaba exprimido hasta el límite. Necesitaba seguir, quería llegar hasta el final. Las manos de Serena se deslizaron llegando a la cremallera de los téjanos del chico. Este se sorprendió un poco ante la iniciativa de la chica, pero facilitó la tarea a la sonrojada Serena ayudándola a desabrocharse el pantalón. Esta se sentía como una pervertida por lo que acababa de hacer y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él. Darien no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se disponía a hacer lo mismo con el cierre de la falda. Ambos tenían una sola prenda de ropa puesta y se miraban nerviosamente. Darien se situó encima de Serena uniendo nuevamente sus labios. Un suspiro salió de la boca de ella y el chico se separó un momento.   
-¿Te sientes preparada?- El rostro de él se tiñó de rojo mientras aguardaba la respuesta de ella.  
-Sí, si es contigo sí.- Ella volvió a besarlo y acarició su espalda.  
La luz de la luna se filtraba esa noche por la ventana y una suave brisa acunaba a los amantes. Ambos suspiraban y temblaban bajo el cuerpo de su pareja, hasta culminar así la unión. Sus cuerpos permanecían unidos bajo la luz de la luna que era el único testigo de la prohibida noche. Ambos respiraban agitados y sus corazones aún latían apresuradamente. Finalmente se separaron quedando uno enfrente del otro. El rostro de Serena estaba rojo, al igual que el de Darien. Sus miradas se habían encontrado una vez más esa noche y no querían separarse. Él acarició su rostro con una mano mientras ella sonreía tímidamente. Lentamente se acercó un poco más a ella y acarició sus labios con la yema de sus dedos para luego besarlos dulcemente. Serena recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante y lo abrazó con fuerza. Darien la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, acto que dio gran seguridad y protección a Serena. Un susurro salió de sus labios.  
-Te amo Bunny- esas palabras causaron un extraño sentimiento en Serena, que sentía como si hubiera traicionado a Darien, pues él creía que la chica que tenía en sus brazos era otra persona, sin embargo, era ella, Serena. La misma con la que estaba prometida, y a la que él creía estar engañando.  
-Yo también te amo, Darien.  
Ambos se quedaron dormidos bajo las blancas sabanas, agotados por la agitada noche. En ambos rostros se podía apreciar una sonrisa y estaban abrazados cómo si temieran perder a la persona que tenían al lado. Se amaban, pero ambos tenían una carga en sus conciencias. Ambos engañaban al ser amado, por lo tanto, ambos eran infieles. Serena abrió los ojos en la oscura noche y las palabras de un sueño inundaron una vez más su cabeza terminando la frase que antes la impulsó a seguir "Protege lo que amas. Aléjate cuando te lo dicte el corazón. No antes, pero recuerda, puede ser demasiado tarde". Una lagrima solitaria bajó por su suave rostro mientras pensaba en que esa había sido la primera y última vez, al menos, hasta que la batalla llegara a su fin y pudiera confesar la verdad a Darien, que ahora permanecía dormido en el mismo lecho. Así sus ojos cedieron una vez más cerrándose e iniciando lo que sería un placentero sueño.   
  
  
Los primeros rayos del sol se abrían paso entre las cortinas de la ventana. La luz cálida envolvía toda la habitación y los primeros pájaros iniciaban su canto. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, con algunos parpadeos y suaves gemidos Serena empezó a despertar. Ya se podía oler el aroma a humedad y el olor a pasteles, que venía de la pastelería de enfrente la residencia. Serena se levantó algo confusa al principio y miró a su alrededor. Un suspiro salió de sus labios al ver que se encontraba en la habitación de Darien. Lentamente se volteó. A su lado el chico restaba absolutamente dormido. Estaba boca a bajo, con la cabeza ladeada hacia ella. Respiraba profundamente. La sabana dejaba al descubierto media espalda del joven y el color blanco de la tela resaltaba con el perfecto bronceado de su piel. Serena acarició levemente y con delicadeza el rostro del chico, apartando los negros cabellos de su hermoso rostro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Darien que no salía de su sueño. Serena se incorporó algo dolorida y buscó su ropa. Sus heridas estaban vendadas, seguramente Darien las había curado la noche anterior, cuando se desmayó en las escaleras. La verdad es que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora... Realmente tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Se vistió con cuidado y soportando bien el dolor que las heridas le causaban y retocó su cabello en el espejo. "Si el último pétalo de la rosa cae, el mundo caerá con él" Una vez más las palabras de ese sueño resonaban en su cabeza. Se quedó parada unos minutos mirando fijamente su rostro, pero algo distrajo sus pensamientos. Un jarrón de rosas estaba en la mesilla de Darien, justo al lado del espejo. Rosas rojas adornaban el precioso jarrón, frescas como el rocío de la mañana. Sin embargo algo más la sorprendió, en el centro, una rosa blanca destacaba del resto. Acarició suavemente los pétalos de esta y la agarró con cuidado. Aspiró su aroma y beso sus pétalos. Serena volvió la mirada hacia donde reposaba Darien y se acercó sin hacer ruido depositando la flor en el lecho, justo donde ella había restado toda la noche. Observó el rostro de Darien por última vez y se alejó de allí, sin siquiera estorbar el silencio. Se deslizó levemente y abrió el picaporte, que esta vez no hizo ruido al girar, y sin mirar atrás y susurrando un "te amo" cerró la puerta tras de si. Una lagrima cayó al piso, justo antes de que esta se cerrara y por un momento la suave brisa que antes entraba se paró.   
  
  
Un niño jugaba en su habitación. Sus padres le habían comprado un parking de maicromachin para sus coches y desde hacia horas que no podía dejar de jugar con él. Sus ojos azules brillaban de felicidad mientras hacía subir y bajar los coches por la trampilla. Su madre lo observaba feliz desde el sofá y su padre leía el diario con un café en su mano. El niño tiraba los coches sin cesar mirando el recorrido que estos hacían. Su coche preferido se deslizaba por la trampilla a gran velocidad, ese le encantaba, porque era igual al de su padre, sólo que en miniatura. El coche bajaba cada vez más rápido, pero a pocos centímetros del final perdió el equilibrio y tumbó justo en una curva precipitándose al suelo desde una gran altura. El niño se quedó mirando seriamente el coche. La madre se acercó a él y lo agarró en brazos.  
-¿Ocurre algo cariño?  
-Mi coche... se ha caído.   
-Oh, ¿se ha roto?  
-No. Esta bien.  
-Entonces no te preocupes cielo, son cosas que pasan. ¿Que te parece si nos vamos todos a dar una vuelta en coche?  
-¡¡Sí!!  
-Querido, ¿nos vamos?  
Su marido le sonrió dejando el diario y acabando su café. Luego se levantó y cogiendo a su hijo de los brazos de su mujer salieron felices a dar una vuelta en coche.   
El niño miraba por la ventana con los ojos abiertos como platos. Un precioso lago estaba debajo de ellos. La carretera era muy inestable, por lo que daban botes de vez en cuando haciéndole reír. Pero la imagen de su coche de juguete le vino de golpe a la cabeza helando su sonrisa. Vio una vez más su pequeño juguete descendiendo y perdiendo la estabilidad a pocos centímetros de un barranco.  
-¡Cariño cuidado, hay un gato en la carretera!  
-¡Dios!  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Estaba en una habitación desconocida para él y no lograba recordar nada. Un hombre se le acercó y colocando las manos sobre su cabeza le dijo:  
-Pequeño, has tenido mucha suerte de sobrevivir. Es un milagro.   
El doctor se dirigió hacia unos hombres.  
-Es una suerte que este vivo, pero no hemos podido hacer nada para ayudar a sus padres.- devolviendo la mirada al chico- Tu nombre es Darien, Darien Chiva.  
La noche había caído a su alrededor. La habitación estaba completamente vacía y el silencio se había apoderado del lugar. Dos lagrimas solitarias bajaban por su rostro a la vez que con una de sus manitas se estrujaba la cabeza.  
-Papa...mama...No logro recordar nada...¿Estoy solo?  
La figura de una hermosa joven rubia con dos moños y de ojos azules se formaba entonces delante del niño que no paraba de llorar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la preciosa chica que alargó su mano hasta tocar el rostro del niño, y secando sus lagrimas con las yemas de los dedos beso una de sus mejillas   
-No estas sólo, yo estoy contigo. Siempre cuidaré de ti. Yo soy tu familia.   
  
  
Darien se levantó sudoroso en la cama. Su respiración era agitada y el corazón le latía a mil. Recordó entonces el sueño y apretó sus puños con impotencia.   
-Serena....  
Entonces recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y miró a su lado. Una rosa blanca restaba a su lado. La cogió delicadamente y besó sus pétalos con cuidado.   
-Bunny...- "¿Pero que me pasa? ¿A quién amo realmente?"  
Darien observó a su alrededor, ninguna nota, nada, simplemente esa rosa blanca a su lado. Dejó escapar una sonrisa melancólica de sus labios. "Se ha ido, sin despedirse, sin dejar ningún recado, simplemente se ha ido... me pregunto si se arrepiente.... al fin y al cabo, ambos traicionamos a alguien, y ella traiciona a su novio y a su princesa..." Ese día era domingo, no tenía nada que hacer. Se levantó y se vistió. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas de una vez por todas. Ese sueño le había traído a la cabeza tantos recuerdos... pero sobretodo, a Serena y su bondadoso corazón. Necesitaba hablar con ella, quería hablar con Serena, quería verla una vez más y así aclarar su corazón. Le dolía demasiado desde que conoció a Bunny. Esa chica de mirada esmeralda, tan pura y sincera como la de su Serena. Su dorado cabello corto y sedoso que ondeaba al viento y su hermosa sonrisa, equivalente a la del más bello ángel. Responsable, madura, juguetona y risueña. Era todo aquello que siempre había deseado, y más. Pero estaba Serena, la amaba, eso lo sabía, pero en muchos aspectos ella seguía siendo una cría. Sin embargo seguro que ella también había cambiado, quizá ya no era la niña inocente, despreocupada y llorona que dejó en Japón. Quien sabe... decididamente estaba hecho un lío, y necesitaba calmar sus nervios. Cogió su cartera y las llaves y salió de la residencia a toda prisa. Necesitaba tomar el aire y pasear. Había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, pero esta ya había acabado y debía pensar en que haría a partir de ahora, si todo había sido un sueño y ahora debía despertar o... si por otro lado lo que debía hacer era seguir ese sueño que le hacia feliz.   
  
  
La noche había caído una vez más en la ciudad de Madrid. Las luces adornaban el hermoso teatro y una moqueta de terciopelo roja guiaba sus pasos hasta la entrada. Había recogido su invitación a nombre de Celena y ahora se disponía a entrar. Llevaba un hermoso vestido color azul celeste y una preciosa cinta que recogía su cabello. Un gran numero de parejas se dirigían al ballet vestidas de etiqueta. Estaba nerviosa, no quería estar allí sola... se sentía tremendamente abandonada, triste, no había nadie que la apoyara esta vez, y eso hacia que a su corazón le faltaran fuerzas. Por fin llegó a uno de los palcos. Miró el numero que había apuntado en su invitación y comprobó que concordaran. Una vez segura de que era el correcto se adentró en él. Era muy lujoso. Un par de sillas revestidas de terciopelo azul esperaban ser ocupadas y había dos copas y una botella de champán en hielo esperando para ella. Antes de sentarse miró curiosa todo el teatro. Era realmente grande y lujoso y el escenario estaba tapado por dos inmensas cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Sus ojos se dilataron de asombro a la vez que se sentaba en una de las sillas. Miró una vez mas a su alrededor y sonrió para si misma. La música que se oía de fondo era suave y cálida y el aroma era embriagador. Un par de golpes en la puerta del palco alteraron a la chica. Esta se abrió y por ella se adentró al lugar un joven muy apuesto y elegante. Serena le reconoció de inmediato y cambió su actitud algo curiosa e infantil por la de una verdadera princesa. Louis se acercó lentamente e hizo una reverencia a los pies de ella, cosa que hizo ruborizar exageradamente a la joven.   
-Sois demasiado atento conmigo M.Louis. Este lugar es hermoso.  
-Es digno de una dama, y vos lo sois, ¿no es cierto?  
-Gracias. Es mi primer ballet.   
-Pues espero que no sea el ultimo madame.   
-Yo también lo espero. Y bien... dígame, ¿cuándo deleitará mis oídos con su explicación M.Louis?   
-Paciencia princesa. Una vez acabado el ballet hablaremos de nuestra historia. Ahora es preferible prestar atención al espectáculo. No tardará en empezar.  
-Entonces, ¿porque me habéis reunido en el teatro?  
-Para que os deleitéis con una de las mejores actuaciones que se han visto. ¿Acaso es malo divertirse?  
-Sois terrible. ¿Os lo habían dicho alguna vez?  
-Posiblemente.  
Ambos sonrieron levemente. Las luces se apagaron y las cortinas del escenario fueron retiradas. El ballet dio comienzo en pocos segundos. Los ojos de Serena brillaban de emoción a cada movimiento de los artistas. La danza era suave y la historia muy hermosa. Louis la observaba dulcemente mientras sonreía para sus adentros. Realmente esa chica era ingenua e inocente como un ángel. Necesitaba su ayuda, o esa hermosa mujer acabaría derrotada debido a su exceso de confianza en la buena voluntad de las personas.   
-¿Sabéis el titulo de la obra princesa?   
-En realidad no.  
-Han llamado a esta obra "El imperio lunar" Es perfecta para vos.  
-Hermoso título.   
El resto de la obra pasó en silencio. Serena no podía dejar de mirar con entusiasmo el escenario y a cada minuto le gustaba más el maravilloso espectáculo que estaba teniendo lugar ante sus ojos. Finalmente se cerró el telón y los bailarines fueron a saludar. Serena aplaudía extasiada mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que habían huido de sus ojos debido a la emoción que le había causado la escena final. Louis sonreía profundamente al observar la inocente alegría de la joven.   
-Es la hora princesa. ¿Os parece correcto dar un paseo hasta el retiro? Os contaré la historia de principio a fin.  
-Que así sea.   
La actitud risueña de la joven cambió radicalmente, cosa que sorprendió al chico. Este extendió su brazo con delicadeza y se lo prestó a Serena que lo aceptó amablemente. Salieron del teatro sin levantar sospechas y empezaron el paseo.   
-Por donde empezar... Vos conocéis el inicio de los vampiros, ¿me equivoco?  
-Se dice que los vampiros nacieron todos de un mismo origen, los poderosos, los débiles, los inmortales y los que no lo son. Todos nacidos de los mismos padres. El rey y la reina de los condenados.   
-Exacto. ¿Sabéis la diferencia entre un vampiro puro y uno que no lo es?  
-En realidad...no.  
-Un vampiro puro es aquel que ha sido creado por otro vampiro puro. Estos son aquellos que poseen la inmortalidad. Tiene grandes poderes y pueden crear a otros vampiros que sean como ellos. Los vampiros que no son puros son los que has llamado débiles. Poseen poder, pero comparado con el de un verdadero vampiro es ínfimo y además jamás acostumbran a vivir más de 200 años. Los vampiros a que te has enfrentado eran mayoritariamente no puros. Sólo algunos, cómo Armand o Dimitri lo eran. Sin embargo estos tampoco lo eran del todo, pues no podían crear a más de un vampiro puro.   
-Entiendo. Dime Louis, ¿vos sois puro?   
-Sí. Mi creador lo quiso así.   
-¿Cómo se crea un vampiro puro?  
-Cómo sabrás los vampiros no puros convierten a sus víctimas en uno de ellos al morderlos y dejarlos con vida. Si un no puro te muerde y no acaba con tu vida en dos o tres días te conviertes en uno de ellos. Sin embargo los vampiros puros no son creados así. Si uno puro te mordiera y te dejara con vida no te convertirías en vampiro.   
-Esto es nuevo.  
-A los vampiros puros los llamamos creadores. Mi creador, Lestat, es posiblemente uno de los más poderosos. Para crear a uno de su mismo rango te dejan desangrado, en un punto entre la vida y la muerte, cortan una de sus muñecas y te dejan beber su sangre. Sólo así sobrevives y también así se crean otros vampiros. Pero a medida que se crean vampiros estos van siendo más débiles. El creador de mi creador era más poderoso que este, al igual que yo soy más débil que Lestat. Sin embargo él podía elegir el poder que tendrían sus creaciones. Así mismo creo una vampiro, una compañera para mí a sus ojos, que no tenía la capacidad de crear vampiros puros. Quizá por su corta edad al ser creada, aunque yo creo que no fue por eso, sino porque él lo quiso así.   
-Entonces tu elegiste beber su sangre, ¿en vez de morir?  
-Así es, mi cobardía a la muerte fue lo que me condenó. Aunque la mayoría de los vampiros no pueden elegir. Mi creador no tubo esa oportunidad, lo hicieron, eso es todo.   
-Y la madre y el padre de los condenados, ¿quién los creo a ellos?  
-Desconozco esa respuesta, quizá no la tenga, al igual que el origen de la vida.   
-Bien, ahora conozco el origen de los vampiros. Así mismo lo que en verdad deseo saber es el modo de destruir a un vampiro inmortal. ¿Es eso posible?  
-Claro que se puede destruir a un vampiro inmortal, yo lo soy y puedes y debes destruirme.   
-¿No es eso una contradicción? No es la inmortalidad un sinónimo de invencibilidad?   
-Ser inmortal significa no enfermar, recuperarse de las heridas, por graves que estas sean y disponer de una resistencia sobrenatural. Sin embargo se nos puede destruir. Al menos a mí y a Lestat, mi creador. El sol nos destruye, al igual que la plata. Tú has acabado con muchos de nosotros con tu espada de plata, incluso con Dimitri, que era un creador. Sin embargo a Lestat o a mí no podrás vencernos con la luz que emana de tu cristal de plata, no con la luz que has utilizado.  
-El cristal de plata jamás ha sido utilizado en su totalidad.   
-Entonces es muy posible que la luz de esa gema nos destruya usada en su totalidad, pues esta claro que combina el poder de la plata con los rayos de una luz pura. Aún así, con el filo de tu espada clavada en el corazón y la cabeza seccionada es imposible una recuperación. El vampiro moriría.   
-Entonces, ¿cuál es el inconveniente?  
-La piel de un vampiro puro es muy dura y difícil de penetrar, a menos que esta haya sido debilitada.   
-¿Cómo se debilita a un creador?  
-Pues haciendo que este beba sangre muerta o quemando antes con tu luz su piel.   
-Entonces no sois invencibles, eso es un alivio.   
-Pero será arduo trabajo acabar con el rey y la reina de los condenados. Se dice que tienen más de 1000 años, la cual cosa significa que sus poderes son colosales. También se comenta que la luz del sol no los destruye y que su piel es dura como el diamante.   
-En ese caso, creo que la batalla final será muy dura.   
-Debéis acabar con la raza, y para hacerlo debéis matar a la raíz, es decir, al padre y a la madre.   
-Louis, me pregunto si deberé acabar con tu vida, no sería nada agradable, ni para ti ni para mí.   
-Es vuestro deber hacerlo.   
-¿No podéis vivir sin la sangre humana?  
-Podemos sobrevivir con la sangre de los animales, pero el instinto es el instinto y no podemos resistir sin la sangre humana.   
-¿Ni siquiera tú? Podrías vivir bebiendo sangre, pero sin matar a la persona.  
-Lo intenté durante un tiempo, al principio de ser creado, sin embargo nuestra sed sólo se queda satisfecha con un ser humano. Es prácticamente imposible resistir más de un año con animales. Y no puedo dejar vivas a las victimas, en poco tiempo se rumorearía sobre la existencia de los vampiros y estallaría una guerra.   
-No os quiero matar ahora. Os prometo que vos seréis la última de mis víctimas.   
-No deseo vivir más tiempo. Prometedme que me matareis cuando os lo pida. Es un favor que os pido a cambio.   
-Así lo aré.   
Ambos habían llegado ya al retiro. Serena no había soltado al chico en todo el trayecto y ahora tampoco quería hacerlo. Se puso de puntillas y besó una de las mejillas del joven.   
-Sois demasiado maravilloso para vivir condenado. Gracias por todo Louis. Jamás os podré agradecer cuanto habéis hecho.   
-Destruid mi raza, así seré compensado.   
Louis se agachó suavemente y besó los labios de Serena sorprendiendo a la chica. Se separó del mismo modo y acarició con sus frías manos su rostro. La joven se quedó observando la faz del vampiro sin mover ni un músculo, sin intentar soltarse, simplemente se quedó allí.   
-Decidme, ¿qué diferencia habéis notado al besar a un vampiro?  
-Vuestros labios son fríos M.Louis, sin embargo he podido notar la calidez de vuestros sentimientos y la ternura que habéis puesto en ello.   
-¿Acaso es pecado amar a un mortal? ¿A una princesa?  
-Vos no me amáis, pues apenas me conocéis. Es un engaño a vuestros ojos. Vuestro corazón busca la calidez del amor y ha creído, desesperado como esta, que lo que sentís por mí es amor.   
-Os conozco desde hace 1 año. Os he seguido y admirado desde que os conocí princesa. Mi admiración por vos creció convirtiéndose en afecto, el afecto en cariño y el cariño en amor. Os amo por lo que sois y por como sois, sin embargo sé que jamás seréis mía, pues vuestro destino ya esta marcado y jamás os condenaría a la vida de un vampiro, pero juro que os protegeré todo lo que pueda y que cuidaré de vos. Y ante todo deseo, que sea mi amor el que acabe con mi sufrimiento. Se podría decir que ansío vuestra felicidad, sabiendo que jamás seré suyo para compartirla.   
Serena besó nuevamente la mejilla de Louis y deleitó al joven con una de sus sonrisas. Este, conmovido por la acción de la joven se arrodilló nuevamente y besó su mano caballerosamente.   
-Juro que a partir de ahora confiaré siempre en vos. Gracias por todo Louis, el mundo guarda la esperanza en personas como tú.   
-Vos sois la luz de mi esperanza princesa, es a vos que debo agradeceros vuestra confianza.   
Louis sonrió a Serena y desapareció en un suspiro ante ella.   
-Realmente los poderes de un vampiro puro son excepcionales. Su velocidad, agilidad, destreza y sangre fría les permite hacer prácticamente de todo. Todo, menos volar. En eso, os llevo ventaja.   
Serena sonrió una vez más con la mirada fija en el lugar en que antes estaba Louis. Se sentó en un banco del retiro, en la más absoluta oscuridad, mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día. Darien, el teatro, la historia de Louis... realmente tenía mucho en que pensar y ninguna solución aparente para todos sus problemas.   
  
Dos golpes en la puerta anunciaban que alguien aguardaba tras esta. Sin embargo nadie oía sus reclamos. En el interior de la habitación no había nadie. Estaba vacía sin duda. Ningún sonido, ninguna luz, sólo el más absoluto silencio y la oscuridad. Darien se desalentó una vez más. Llevaba toda la noche intentando ubicar a Bunny. Estaba realmente preocupado, ¿y si había aparecido otro enemigo? ¿Y si Bunny estaba gravemente herida o peor...? Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.   
La luz de la escalera se abrió. Unos pasos anunciaban que alguien estaba subiendo hasta el tercer piso. Una sombra de una mujer empezaba a vislumbrarse en el suelo del pasadizo. El corazón de Darien se aceleró, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera ella. Su pelo rubio y sus preciosos ojos se dejaron ver en el lugar y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Darien. Serena se quedó quieta al ver al chico justo enfrente de su puerta. Estaba tan guapo como siempre y una sonrisa de alivio decoraba su faz. Ella trago saliva y reinició su marcha de nuevo parando justo enfrente del chico. Este se la quedó mirando fijamente y en un ataque de desesperación abrió la puerta de su habitación, cogió a Serena del brazo, la hizo entrar en ella y cerró la pureta con fuerza a la vez que besaba desesperadamente a la desconcertada chica.   
-¡Me tenías muy preocupado! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿eh? - el rostro de la chica paso de desconcierto a estar completamente serio.   
-Trabajando. Tengo una misión y debo llevarla a cabo.   
-Te he buscado toda la noche, no estabas y creí que te podía haber pasado algo... no me vuelvas a meter un susto así.   
-¡Darien! ¡Esto tiene que acabar! Ya te dije que no te puedes involucrar en esto... lo sabes, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien. ¡Ya no soporto más esto!- El chico se quedó completamente serio, mirando a Serena que respiraba agitadamente y apretaba sus puños con fuerza.- No soporto más este sentido de culpabilidad que tengo en mi conciencia, ¿acaso tu no te sientes culpable? ¿Te da todo igual?- las lagrimas empezaban a fluir por el rostro de la chica.  
-¿Sabes? Me he pasado todo el día dando vueltas, solo, pensando. Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío y me siento tremendamente mal por lo que le estoy haciendo a Serena. ¡La noche de ayer fue la mejor de mi vida! Me sentí mejor que nunca y no me importaba en absoluto el mañana. Sin embargo, hoy es ese mañana, y me siento perdido. - la chica lo escuchaba estupefacta, sus lagrimas seguían fluyendo por su rostro y sus brazos querían abrazarlo contra su pecho, era la primera vez que veía a Darien tan vulnerable- Pero me da miedo... siento miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, un maravilloso sueño del que fui despertado demasiado pronto, y también temo no volver a sentirme como anoche. No poder hacer feliz a Serena... ella se lo merece todo, se merece a alguien que la ame profundamente, alguien que jamás pueda serle infiel, que no pueda respirar sin ella. Yo pude dejarla sola e irme a los estados unidos, la hecho de menos es cierto, pero al estar lejos de ella no me falta el aire. Sin embargo no puedo estar feliz si no te veo, no puedo estar tranquilo si no estas a mi lado y lo que más me preocupa, no puedo ni pensar en que voy a hacer cuando tenga que volver a Japón y despedirme de ti. Lo siento... te amo... no puedo hacer más que decírtelo.   
El cuerpo de Darien temblaba de la rabia y sus puños estaban contraídos. Serena quería correr a abrazarlo, decirle de una vez quien es y que le ama con todo su ser. Pero en vez de eso, recordó una vez más la imagen de su sueño y vio de nuevo la rosa deshojada en él. Calmó como pudo sus lagrimas y armándose de valor se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin decir nada, sin mirar a Darien (que por cierto este la miraba sin saber que hacer). Abrió la puerta con cuidado y sin girarse dijo:  
-Tus sentimientos, ahora desbordados, deben permanecer en ti. Lo nuestro es imposible.  
-¿Te arrepientes verdad?  
-¿De?  
-De lo de anoche.  
-Al igual que tú me da miedo que algún día necesite verte de nuevo.   
Serena cerró la puerta tras de si dejando a un Darien a punto de estallar. Entró en su habitación, donde una ansiosa gata esperaba su regreso. Acarició la cabeza de Luna y se tumbó en la cama.   
-Mañana te cuento Luna, ahora estoy cansada. Sólo te diré que lo de Louis ha ido muy bien.   
-Serena... -   
-¿Mmm?  
-Estas condenando a Darien, tú, con tu egoísmo le estas llevando a las garras de la muerte.- Las palabras de su fiel gata fueron frías y duras esta vez. Luna salió por la ventana una vez más, como muchas noches. Bien parecía que dejaba sola a Serena expresamente, para que pudiera desahogarse libremente y recapacitar.   
Serena cerró fuertemente los ojos, no se había cambiado, no se había duchado, pero le daba igual, lo único que deseaba hacer era llorar. Llorar por todo. Por estar sin sus amigas, por Darien, por Louis, por las almas que debía arrebatar, por su misión... por todo. Sentía un dolor inmenso y ni con lagrimas salía de su interior. Estaba tumbada bocabajo en la cama, con el rostro hundido en el cojín. Sentía deseos de gritar y odiaba no poder hacerlo. Una vez más se quedó allí, sin poder hacer otra cosa que desahogarse. Simplemente podía llorar. Simplemente eso...  
  
En otra habitación un joven miraba por la ventana. La noche estaba ya muy tardía y sus ojos estaban brillantes, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar, no había duda que esa sería otra noche más sin dormir.   
  
Un ruido de cristales rotos, un grito y un golpe alertaron a Darien que salió rápidamente de su habitación. Ese ruido provenía del cuarto de Bunny y no se lo pensó dos veces antes de acudir. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y lo que se encontró le helo la sangre. Los cristales estaban rotos, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana y la oscuridad invadía la habitación. No había nadie, nada, simplemente la soledad.   
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de Autora: ¡Dios! No puedo más, tengo los dedos hechos pedazos... en realidad este es un capítulo bastante largo, pero lo tenía que ser más, no ha podido ser, prefiero dividirlo en dos. Sino es mucha información de golpe, no creen? Jejeje Ala pues, un beso y espero que les esté gustando. Adiós!!! 


	7. Un doloroso amanecer

Un doloroso amanecer  
  
La habitación estaba desierta, sólo la brisa se movía en su interior. Los cristales rotos estaban esparcidos por el suelo y en ellos había restos de sangre. El rostro de Darien se llenó de preocupación y asomó la cabeza rápidamente por la ventana, buscando a Bunny con desespero. No veía nada, no había rastros de ella, ni una sombra, nada, la calle estaba desierta. Un sonido proveniente del tejado desvió su atención y se dispuso a salir del cuarto para subir a la terraza del último piso. Sin embargo cuando estaba por salir un sonido dentro de la habitación lo hizo cambiar de idea. Una gata negra muy conocida para él acababa de adentrar-se en la habitación.   
-¿Lu...Luna?  
-¡Darien! Estaba en el tejado y he oído ruidos. Así que he bajado.   
-Así que el ruido que he escuchado eras tú. ¿Pero que haces aquí Luna? ¿Ha venido Serena?  
-Mi misión es guiar a los guerreros, yo inicié a Bunny. Dime, ¡¡¡¿que ha pasado?!!!  
-No lo sé, he oído ruido a cristales rotos y un grito, no me lo he pensado dos veces y he venido corriendo hacia aquí. Pero no había nadie, solo estos cristales rotos.   
-En ellos hay sangre fresca, debe ser de Bunny.   
-¿Qué? ¿Dónde puede estar Luna?- Luna miró a Darien compadeciéndose de él. Realmente se había enamorado otra vez de la misma persona, pero él no lo sabia.   
-Coge el ordenador de Mercurio.   
-Ahora recuerdo ese ordenador, Bunny lo traía en el brazo un día y me resultó familiar. Ahora lo entiendo todo.   
-A ver... este ordenador tiene gravados los datos de Se... de Bunny y podré localizarla... esta...en el retiro... como siempre, parece que las luchas siempre se deben llevar allí.   
-¡Vamos Luna!  
-No Darien, tú no. Ya debes saber que morirás si te involucras en esto.   
-Me da igual, no la voy a dejar ahí sola, nada de lo que digas o hagas me lo impedirá Luna.   
-Sabía que esto pasaría... me lo temía...  
Darien no dio tiempo a Luna de reaccionar y salió a toda prisa en dirección al retiro. La noche era fría y húmeda y las calles estaban desiertas. El reloj de su muñeca marcaba las 4:30 de la madrugada. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y por fin llegó al retiro, Luna lo seguía de muy cerca y en su rostro felino se podía ver la preocupación. Recorrieron parte del parque, pero no lograban encontrar a Bunny.   
-¡El ordenador dice que esta aquí Luna! ¿Pero dónde?  
-No debe andar muy lejos.  
Un golpe los alteró a ambos. Un grito y un estruendo se oyeron en el lugar.   
-¡¿De donde viene eso?! ¡¡Bunny!!  
Una figura se vislumbró en el aire. Caía a gran velocidad desde una altura considerable y venía directa hacia ellos. Su velocidad era extrema y golpeó el suelo con dureza mientras se podía oír el sonido de su espalda crujir.   
-¡Bunny!  
Serena restaba casi inconsciente en el suelo, Darien se acercó a toda prisa y arrodillándose cogió con cuidado a la chica del frío pavimento. Serena abrió los ojos débilmente mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Darien revisaba sus heridas muy preocupado.   
-Tranquilo Darien, no tengo nada roto.... Debes irte de aquí, él debe estar a punto de llegar... y...- a Serena le costaba mucho trabajo respirar- tú no puedes estar aquí, Luna ya te lo habrá dicho.  
-Me da igual, no te voy a dejar aquí, y menos en la condición que estas.  
-¿Esto? No es nada, he pasado por situaciones peores...   
Serena se levantó torpemente y siendo ayudada por Darien. Fue entonces que Luna se dio cuenta de las mordeduras en el cuello de Serena.  
-¡Te ha contagiado! Ese maldito bicho te ha mordido...  
-No te preocupes Luna, es un vampiro puro, uno de los más puros que existen... aish...   
-¿A que te refieres? ¿Vampiros puros? ¿Me estas diciendo que hay diferentes clases de esos monstruos?  
-Sí, este no contagia con las mordeduras, sólo si bebes su sangre. No te preocupes, aunque me ha dejado realmente débil, creo que quiere convertirme en uno de ellos...   
-Así es, eres el ideal que perseguía. Eres digna de ser mi compañera. Además... eres muy poderosa y bella, no hay duda que serás una buena compañía para mi inmortalidad.   
Una figura varonil se distinguió a unos metros. Vestía de color negro y con una capa larga hasta los tobillos. Sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino, calmados y sabios. Su pelo era de un castaño tan claro que bien se podía decir que era rubio y lo tenía levemente ondulado. Su faz era realmente pálida y en sus colmillos aún sobrevivía algo de sangre de Serena. Sus pasos se oían casi tenebrosamente a su alrededor y parecían proceder de todas partes y de ninguna. Serena se separó bruscamente de Darien y se acercó hasta la tenebrosa figura del vampiro que la miraba perversamente. Darien quería acudir dónde estaba ella, pero Luna se cruzó en medio y negó con la cabeza. El chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar.   
-Eres realmente preciosa. ¿Qué necesidad tienes de morir? Puedes vivir eternamente, tienes el poder suficiente como para ser inmortal, y serías respetada por todos los vampiros existentes.   
-¿Cómo puedes llamar a eso vivir? Tener la piel tan mortalmente pálida como la porcelana, esos ojos fieros y espeluznantes. La piel fría y desgarradora, unos colmillos manchados por la sangre de tus víctimas y una sed que sólo se puede apagar asesinando. No puedes ver la luz del día, ni comer, sólo habitas en las penumbras y te alimentas de la sangre de inocentes. Eso no es vivir. Es peor que la muerte, jamás desearía una vida así.   
-Eres demasiado pura, pero no importa, Louis también lo es y es un vampiro muy poderoso.  
-¿Louis?- Los ojos de Serena se dilataron enormemente.  
-Como el ya te comento...Louis es una de mis creaciones...  
-¡Lestat! Entonces tú eres Lestat...  
-Así es, yo soy el creador de Louis, si pude convertir a un ser tan puro como Louis en uno de nosotros...créeme tu también caerás.   
-Entonces nos has seguido todo este tiempo...  
-No, Louis no es tonto, hubiera notado mi presencia de inmediato. Pero puedo leer en tu mente, es curioso que no puedas cerrarla, leo claramente tus sentimientos... y sé tus puntos más débiles. - El rostro del vampiro se giró mirando a Darien. Serena notó enseguida que decía la verdad, estaba claro que quería capturar a Darien, utilizarlo como cebo talvez o simplemente amenazar su vida.- Ese joven de ahí... lo tienes muy engañado, ¿no es cierto?- El rostro de Darien se volvió frío y serio.- Realmente cree en ti, si supiera la verdad se enfadaría ¿no crees?   
-Posiblemente. Pero ¿sabes? Ya no me importa, he sido una estúpida egoísta y por eso ahora está en peligro. Ya no importa si se entera de la verdad.- Darien estaba estupefacto escuchando la conversación de ambos. ¿De que hablaban? Bunny seguía su juego...¿no?  
-Darien, lárgate, el vampiro te utilizará como cebo si permaneces aquí.   
-Luna... ¿de que hablan?.  
-Bunny no es la chica que tu crees que es. Te ha mentido, es cierto. Así que lárgate ya.   
-No te creo Luna, lo dices para que me vaya de aquí. Pero igualmente...¿crees que él me dejaría marchar? No... esta claro que no. -Luna permaneció en silencio mirando a Darien. Realmente no podría hacerle dudar de sus sentimientos, no lograría nada a ese paso. El chico no pensaba irse y con ello estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de todos.   
-Ya sabes que pienso hacer ¿verdad?  
-No toques ni un pelo de él. ¿Realmente eres tan menospreciable que atacarías los puntos débiles de tus adversarios?   
-Tú tienes una arma que puede dañar seriamente mi cuerpo, no quiero arriesgar mi vida en vano. ¿Accedes a ser mi compañera?  
-Jamás. -El vampiro sonrió cínicamente y miró los ojos decididos de la joven.  
-Entonces ve a proteger lo que amas.   
El vampiro se lanzó en un movimiento más rápido que la propia luz en contra de Darien que no tubo tiempo a reaccionar. Lestat le tenía agarrado por el cuello y había clavado sus colmillos en él. En un ataque de ira Serena se lanzó en la espalda del vampiro y clavó su espada en ella. El condenado soltó a Darien y sonrió a Serena. Su herida desapareció en cuestión de segundo de su espalda, que sólo había sido levemente herida.   
-No puede ser, ¡te la he clavado de lleno!  
-Pobrecita... ¿acaso no te comentó Louis que la piel de los puros es muy resistente?   
-Pero... has curado tus heridas....  
-Es mi poder...mío y de nadie más.   
-¿Por qué tu sólo?   
-¿Y por qué no? Lo compartiría contigo si quisieras amor.   
Serena se lanzó en un contra ataque, su cuerpo se movía por la ira y de sus ojos escapaban lagrimas de impotencia. Jamás se había mostrado dispuesta a pelear. Las luchas no pueden traer nada bueno... pero no había otro camino, esta vez no. Lestat evitaba sus golpes con gran facilidad y cada vez estaban más cerca de donde restaba Darien. Este estaba en el suelo. Su cuello sangraba levemente y su cuerpo se contraía de dolor. Realmente ese ser tenía un poder y una fuerza colosales. Sus ropas comunes fueron substituidas por el traje de Endimión. Y cogiendo su espada se dirigió a la batalla sin que Luna pudiera hacer nada. Darien intentó sorprender al vampiro atacando por la espalda, pero el sorprendido fue él al observar como este evitaba su ataque y por pocos centímetros no apuñalaba a Bunny.   
-¡Darien! Tu espada no es de plata, no le harás daño con eso. A los vampiros sólo se les daña con la plata.   
-Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras te ataca- Darien miraba impotente a Serena, que ahogaba en su garganta un grito de desesperación.   
Lestat sonreía. Todo le resultaría muy fácil, eran tan vulnerables... Se lanzó en un ataque contra Darien, que en esos momentos permanecía de espaldas a él. Pero esta vez Serena pudo apartar al joven a tiempo y recibió el golpe en su lugar. Las garras del vampiro habían herido profundamente su pecho y el traje de guerrera no le había protegido apenas. No había duda de que la fuerza de Lestat era inhumana.  
-¡Bunny!  
Serena aprovechó entonces, en un ataque de dolor, y perforó el estomago de Lestat. Su espada se había introducido levemente en su cuerpo, pero aún así los daños no eran nada graves. Lestat sonrió ante la imagen desconcertada de la chica, que permanecía herida en el suelo, sin fuerzas para continuar.   
-Debes debilitar su piel, utiliza el cristal  
Las palabras de Louis resonaron entonces en su cabeza. Se estaba comunicando con ella por telepatía. Sí, el único modo de debilitar al vampiro era con la luz de su cristal, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para utilizarlo y necesitaría mucha potencia para destruirle, podría morir si lo utilizaba ahora. Además, Darien la observaba... Fue entonces que le vino a la cabeza una idea. Una idea que dañaría aún más su corazón. Pero era la única solución. Serena se levantó cómo pudo y miró al vampiro con recelo.   
-Sólo tengo una opción.- Su pecho empezó a brillar con una hermosa luz, cálida y pura. Lestat sonrió levemente al observar los intentos de la joven.   
-Esa luz jamás podrá destruirme.   
-Eso ya lo veremos.   
Darien observaba desde lejos a la chica. Sus ojos se dilataron terriblemente al observar la luz que desprendía el broche de la chica. No había duda, ese era el cristal de Plata. La armadura de Serena empezó a brillar con la misma fuerza y el poder del cristal de Plata crecía a cada instante. Lestat empezó a alarmarse. Sus ojos empezaban a escocerle y la piel le quemaba.   
-¡Maldita bruja! Esa gema es más poderosa de lo que creí.   
-¡CRISTAL DE PLATA! ¡DAME EL PODER!  
Una luz tan pura como los rayos plateados de la luna envolvió el lugar. Los ojos de Darien y de Luna no podían ver nada más que esa luz blanca. Todo fue envuelto por ella y no se podía apreciar lo que estaba pasando. A los pocos segundos esa luz dejó de brillar y una Serena agotada caía al suelo. Lestat había desaparecido, no quedaba rastro de él. Pero una voz se escuchó entonces a su alrededor " Esa luz no puede destruirme, volveré a por ti princesa. Serás mía" Serena cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras sujetaba el broche de su pecho. El corazón le dolía horriblemente y no tenía apenas fuerzas para seguir consciente. Darien estaba nadando en un mar de confusión. La fuerza que había visto ¿era la del cristal de Plata? ¿Acaso alguien más controlaba ese poder? Era imposible... Corrió al lado de Bunny y la resguardó en su pecho.   
-¿Estas bien? Respóndeme Bunny- Serena levantó la vista en ese momento y miró al chico. La sorpresa no se dejó esperar en el rostro de Darien, que miró sorprendido la mirada de ella. Sus ojos... sus ojos se habían vuelto azules, esos ojos... esa mirada... ¿Serena?   
-¡Serena!- Luna corrió hacia dónde estaba ella y se acercó a la pareja.  
-¿Se...Serena?-La chica agachó la cabeza afirmativamente.- Princesa... entonces has sido tú todo este tiempo... y no me lo dijiste... ¿por qué?- Darien la miraba decepcionado, algo en su corazón se había roto en ese mismo momento.   
-Porque ya no te amo. - Esas palabras sorprendieron tanto a Luna cómo a Darien  
-¿Qué?  
-Me fui de Japón sin decirte nada porque necesitaba alejarme de todo, aún así debo seguir luchando, pero ya no puedo permanecer a su lado, las chicas, tú, ya no quiero más su compañía. Me fui para cambiar de aires, y aquí conocí el amor, la calma, la diversión. Estoy mejor sin ustedes, pero tuviste que llegar tú.- Serena aguantaba sus ganas de llorar a duras penas mientras volvía a mirar a los ojos a su amor y le mentía una vez más.- Has vuelto a sumir mi vida en el caos, no quiero que estas a mi lado. En cuanto apareciste tuve que cambiar el color de mis ojos para que no me reconocieras, hice todo lo que pude para alejarme y no levantar sospechas, pero tú no estabas dispuesto. Me han herido en la batalla por tu debilidad y por tu incompetencia. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Eres un estorbo, un engorro. ¿Qué creías estar haciendo? ¿eh? Además.... me has traicionado al pensar en otra... y encima tienes el morro de reclamar explicaciones. Ya no te soporto más... me he dejado llevar por lo que sentía en el pasado y lo único que he descubierto es que mis sentimientos por ti han muerto. ¡Desaparece de mi vida! No quiero un destino de batallas a tu lado. ¡No lo quiero! ¡NO!  
Darien no podía creer las palabras de la joven. Su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos y el poco aliento que le quedaba para seguir se había desvanecido. Luna entendió rápidamente las intenciones de Serena y se acercó a ella apoyando su decisión. Serena se soltó bruscamente de los brazos del chico, que no reaccionaba todavía a sus palabras. Se levantó como pudo y cojeando por las múltiples heridas y por el cansancio que le había provocado usar el cristal se alejó del retiro con el rostro cubierto por las lagrimas. Darien permaneció allí, sentado, sin poder respirar siquiera. Su corazón había sido mentido despiadadamente y ahora lo habían destruido del mismo modo. Una lágrima de impotencia bajó por una de sus mejillas mientras se repetía una y otra vez " No... esto no es verdad... debe ser un sueño... un maldito sueño..."   
  
Serena caminaba lentamente, apoyada contra los muros de las calles que recorría. Su brazo sangraba abundantemente y su pecho era un mar de sangre. Luna la observaba impotente a su lado. Quería ayudarla, quería estar con ella... pero ¿qué podía hacer? Su princesa sufría delante de sus ojos y como siempre no podía hacer nada por ella. Serena perdió en ese momento el equilibrio y cayó sin poder evitarlo al suelo. Su respiración era exageradamente agitada y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. ¿Se estaba muriendo quizá? Luna se apresuró a correr a su lado.   
-¡Serena! Iré por ayuda, llamaré a l'hospital. Una ambulancia vendrá por ti enseguida.  
-No será necesario Luna.   
Una sombra apareció en ese mismo momento delante de la gata, que se situó frente Serena para intentar protegerla. Un joven de tez pálida, ojos verdes y fieros observaba preocupado a la chica. Serena reconoció de inmediato esa voz y levantó su rostro como pudo.   
-Louis....  
-Mi querida princesa, pronto estaréis bien. Yo os curaré.   
Louis se acercó lentamente, para no asustar a la gata que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos cada movimiento del vampiro. Este se agachó y cogió a Serena en sus brazos. Puso su mano en el pecho de ella y apretando con fuerza el cristal de plata provocó una luz blanca que los envolvió a ambos. Serena cerró los ojos... le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía como si mil cuchillas se estuvieran clavando en el. El dolor era insoportable, tanto que ya apenas podía distinguirlo, hasta que de golpe, este desapareció. Serena abrió los ojos delicadamente y miró sonriendo al chico que estaba exhausto.   
-¿Cómo lo has hecho?  
-Algo en mi corazón me decía que podía hacerlo. He unido por unos momentos los dos poderes, el del cristal y el mío. El mal es atraído por el bien, y viceversa. No hay duda que la unión de ambos poderes hace milagros. El poder del bien y el del mal pueden unirse, siempre y cuando tengan algo en común.   
-Mis heridas... se han curado del todo y mi energía ha vuelto a la normalidad. Hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía en plena forma. No lo entiendo...  
-Las cosas buenas no hace falta entenderlas, princesa. - La voz de Louis se notaba muy débil. Serena lo notó más pálido de lo normal y su cuerpo parecía menos fuerte.   
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-He gastado mucha energía, necesito alimentarme... pero el sol esta a punto de salir.   
-Bebe de mí entonces, te lo debo.   
Tanto Louis como Luna se mostraron sorprendido por la reacción de la chica. Esta miraba al chico con mucho cariño y afecto y se acercó más a él.   
-Sé que con poca de mi sangre te basta. Un ser tan poderoso como yo puede saciar rápidamente tu sed. Además, no quiero que causes más víctimas.   
Louis la miró hipnótico, sus ojos relucían ante el deseo y lentamente se fue acercando al cuello de Serena. Luna estaba estática, no sabia como reaccionar ante eso. Louis besó el cuello de la joven sensualmente, provocando un leve suspiro en esta. Agarró sus hombros con mucha delicadeza y hundió los colmillos en su perfecto y delgado cuello. Por el contrario de lo que había sentido al servir de alimento a Lestat, el placer que sentía ahora era extremo, realmente era delicioso. Louis la trataba cariñosamente, sensualmente y su beso era exactamente de la misma forma. Un placer inundó el cuerpo de Serena que no pudo más que dejarse llevar por las emociones y deseos que la embargaban. El placer que sentía Louis no se quedaba atrás, realmente la sangre de la muchacha era exquisita y delicada. Su cuerpo se estremeció y deseo por un momento convertirla en uno de ellos, para así poder compartir su vida. Sin embargo, al notar los sentimientos que empezaban a revelarse en él se alejó de ella. Esa criatura tan perfecta le había proporcionado uno de los mayores placeres que jamás había sentido, mejor aún que el placer carnal que sentía cuando era humano. Serena abrió los ojos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por el placer y su cuerpo se había estremecido. Louis beso su cuello una vez más para rescatar los restos de sangre que salían del cuello de la muchacha, y las heridas se cerraron como por arte de magia. La piel de Louis había adquirido el color de un humano y sus ojos casi cristalinos volvieron a parecer los de un mortal.  
-¿Ese es el placer que se siente al beber sangre?  
-No. El placer que ambos hemos sentido ha sido provocado por nuestros fuertes poderes, realmente, con un solo sorbo de tu vida me has otorgado otra a mí. Casi parece que vuelvo a ser humano.  
-Sin embargo, mañana perderás este aspecto y querrás saciar tu sed nuevamente. ¿me equivoco?  
-No. Mañana seré el mismo. Un cadáver con vida.   
-Ojalá yo pudiera devolverte tu vida mortal.   
Louis sonrió complacido a la chica y intentando huir de sus deseos, desapareció. Luna se acercó a Serena que miraba fijamente el lugar donde antes estaba Louis.   
-¿Por qué lo has hecho Serena?   
-Creí poder hacer que fuera humano de nuevo. No se merece una vida así.   
-¿Y lo de Darien?- los ojos de Serena se humedecieron de nuevo y agachó la vista buscando refugio.   
-Sabes que era la única manera de alejarlo del problema. Ahora pensará que no le amo, tal y cómo yo pensé cuando él hizo lo mismo. ¿Te acuerdas Luna? Antes de conocer nuestro futuro, cuando él era atormentado en sueños y me mintió para protegerme. Estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Le estoy alejando del problema.   
-No sé si Darien te ha creído.   
-Lo hará. Yo me ocuparé de ello.- Serena se levantó sin mirar a Luna y empezó su camino hasta la residencia, ahora sin ningún problema ni titubeo.   
Pero Serena no logró engañar a Luna. Se veía desde lejos que sufría, que no podía ocultar sin más sus sentimientos y que la situación la estaba matando. Luna no pudo hacer más que subirse a la espalda de su princesa y hacerle compañía. Sin embargo Serena no le agradeció el gesto, tal y como hubiera hecho en un día normal y corriente, sino que parecía pasiva a todo lo que le rodeaba, se había cerrado en sí misma para protegerse del mundo, pero lo que no sabía es que eso aún la perjudicaba más.   
  
  
El campus estaba revolucionado ese día. Era increíble la de gente que se había reunido en tan poco tiempo y el griterío que se había formado. Todos los alumnos se acercaban curiosos y se amontonaban alrededor de la pista de básquet. No había duda que se estaba llevando acabo un gran espectáculo. Un chico paseaba sin parar mucha atención a su alrededor. Tenía la mirada perdida y chocaba con todo lo que se le cruzaba. Llevaba un gran numero de libros en su brazo izquierdo, sin embargo estos colgaban sin mucho interés y realmente parecía a punto de desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Sin embargo aquellos gritos lo despertaron por un momento de su trance. Levantó la vista del suelo por primera vez en todo el día. Sus ojos parecían cansados y su cabello lucía despeinado. Atraído por el griterío y por tal de olvidar por un momento todos sus problemas se decidió a ir a ver que atraía a tantos estudiantes. Se acercó sin mucho interés y intentó hacerse paso entre la muchedumbre. Finalmente llegó a primera fila y fijó su vista en la pista. "Un partido de básquet". Dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción. "todo este jaleo por un partido". Darien observó detenidamente a los jugadores. Eran equipos mixtos, parecía un partido de placer. Sin embargo algo llamó su atención. La pelota estaba en juego y estaba en manos de una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados que por el solo hecho de estar dominando la pelota causó una vez más gritos en los alumnos. Sus ojos se dilataron a más no poder. La chica se movía con una agilidad sorprendente y dominaba perfectamente el juego. Sus preciosos ojos azules estaban concentrados en el balón y con unos movimientos rápidos y una puntería digna de un genio, lanzó la pelota desde la zona de triples y cruzó el aro sin tan siquiera rozarlo un poco. Los gritos y los clamos se acentuaron hasta el punto de ensordecer sus oídos y todos los del grupo se acercaron para celebrarlo. En ese momento el arbitro dio por acabado el partido y tanto el equipo como los alumnos rodearon a la chica entre aplausos. La chica permanecía en medio del bullicio con algo de vergüenza, a la vez que escuchaba a todos aclamarla. Una sonrisa se vislumbró en sus preciosos labios y poco después era abrazada por una de sus amigas. Darien la observaba de lejos, desde las gradas. Sus ojos adquirieron otra vez la penumbra de antes y todo el brillo de estos desapareció. No podía creer que ella estuviera allí, feliz, rodeada de sus amigos y sin ninguna herida. Él había estado todo el día sumido en sus pensamientos, aguantando las lágrimas y con unas ganas locas de ver si estaba bien o no. Su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos y ella estaba delante de sus ojos celebrando con una sonrisa en sus labios una gran victoria. Realmente se encontraban en situaciones muy distintas y le dolía profundamente que esa hermosa joven que estaba delante de él y que le provocaba tantos suspiros no pudiera ser suya. La amaba demasiado... realmente sentía que se moriría si no podía besarla una vez más. No pudo resistir más allí, necesitaba escapar de esa dolorosa imagen, no podía soportar verla tan cerca y a la vez sentirla tan lejos. Salió corriendo, sin llamar la atención de nadie, todos estaban pendientes de Serena, así que nadie se fijó en él, ni en las dolorosas lágrimas que salían de su rostro.   
Luna estaba muy pensativa, sentada en uno de los ventanales y observando desde allí la muchedumbre que se había formado alrededor de la princesa. Realmente tenía todos los atributos para ser la princesa en el futuro Tokio, cuando la veía ahí, rodeada de tanta gente que la apreciaba, no podía evitar pensar en el pasado, cuando era una niña llorona, despistada y repelente que nunca hacia caso de sus consejos. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro. Sin embargo algo llamó su atención. Un chico salía de entre la muchedumbre, corriendo como si se jugará la vida en ello. Luna lo reconoció enseguida y su sonrisa desapareció en cuestión de segundos. "Darien, juro que tu sufrimiento acabará tarde o temprano"  
-Temprano Luna, acabará temprano.   
-¡REINA SERENITY!  
Ante los ojos desorbitados de Luna apareció el espectro de la reina, la madre de Serena. Su mirada era triste pero decidida y acarició suavemente el mentón de Luna.  
-Os he mentido a todos, para evitar el desastre, pero es el momento de revelar la verdad. Sólo el amor podrá vencer tan dura lucha, ahora estoy segura.   
-Mi reina.... ¿nos habéis mentido?   
-Te lo explicaré todo, de principio a fin, y entenderás mis motivos. La batalla esta a punto de empezar.  
-Decidme mi reina, ¿qué esta pasando?   
Luna miró a la reina entre preocupada y ansiosa, necesitaba conocer la verdad, quería ayudar a su princesa a toda costa, quería saber que les deparaba en el futuro y sobre todo, como podían matar a esos endemoniados vampiros.   
  
Continuara..... 


	8. PRELUDIO: Una mentira piadosa

PRELUDIO. UNA MENTIRA PIADOSA  
  
El viento era insoportablemente frío y parecía rasgarle la cara con cada soplo. Los árboles se azotaban violentamente y numerosas nubes se formaban en el oscuro cielo nocturno. Sus ojos permanecían inexpresivos en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche y su cuerpo restaba inmóvil, apoyado contra una pared de un callejón oscuro de la ciudad. La mente estaba en blanco y a la vez daba mil vueltas al mismo asunto. Su rostro se vislumbraba realmente cansado y el tiempo no parecía pasar para él. Ya llevaba más de 2 horas en esa posición y su cuerpo empezaba a resentirse. Por primera vez en largos minutos se movió y empezó el camino hacia su residencia. Sin apenas parar atención al trayecto, sin salir del mundo al que se había sumido, sin tan siquiera percatarse de que una sombra le observaba de cerca, con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios y ,en la mente, un perverso plan.   
  
  
El espectro de la reina permanecía silencioso ante la fiel gata. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus manos jugueteaban nerviosas sobre la suave tela que cubría su casi desnudez. La Reina Serenity alzó el rostro con elegancia y seguridad a la vez que miraba directamente a Luna. Sus hermosos ojos de un azul tan profundo como los de su hija permanecían tristes y parecían ser castigados por el sentido de culpa.   
  
-Querida Luna. Por dónde empezar...  
-Por el principio alteza. Por favor, dígame lo que la tiene tan preocupada, quiero saber toda la verdad, necesito saberla.   
-Luna, las visiones que visteis mi hija y tú hace ya casi 2 años no eran visiones del futuro. Estas habían sido creadas por mí.  
-¿Que?  
-Sí, era un daño necesario. Ambas conocemos a mi hija. Tenía que provocar de alguna manera su atención. Se había despistado y realmente no trabajaba su forma de luchar, su técnica ni sus modales como princesa. Yo sabía que muy pronto se desatarían revueltas en Madrid. Los vampiros se están multiplicando y necesitan alimentarse en las grandes ciudades. Mi hija debía llevar a cabo esta misión sola. No puede depender de las chicas y de su príncipe todo el tiempo.   
-Pero mi señora... ¿no había otra forma? Ha sufrido mucho la soledad. Serena es una persona activa y feliz. Sin embargo ahora se la ve triste, desolada. ¿Era necesario que mintiera a Darien también? Ambos están sufriendo.  
-Lo sé. La aparición de Darien fue algo imprevisto. Había una antigua dicha en la luna que decía " si el amor es verdadero, las coincidencias del destino jamás permitirán vuestra separación" No hay duda que es el caso de mi hija.  
-Entonces... la vida de Darien ¿no corre peligro?   
-Sí. La vida de Darien corre peligro. No es ni la mitad de poderoso que mi hija. Realmente Serena se ha convertido en toda una princesa. Es educada, poderosa, elegante y de muy buen corazón. Pero esta misión... creo que será demasiado para mi hija. Ella necesita el apoyo de todos sus amigos, sin embargo ellas no están ni preparadas, ni cerca. Darien es el único que puede hacerlo. No hay duda de que el amor es lo único que siempre vence. Por eso quiero que le cuentes a él todo. El por qué Serena le ha dicho que no le ama. Darien debe saber toda la historia y cuento contigo para ello. Luna, debes revelar toda la verdad a ambos. Ahora debo irme. Te confío a ti el destino de mi hija.   
La reina se acercó a la sorprendida gata y acarició suavemente su mentón, tal y como solía hacerlo en la Luna. Seguidamente se acercó y beso la insignia que relucía hermosa en la frente de su fiel servidora. Sonrío por última vez a Luna y se despidió suavemente con la mano para desaparecer entre el aroma de las rosas. El sabio animal permanecía inmóvil. Finalmente sonrío feliz y salió en busca de Darien, al cual había visto hace unos minutos. La universidad estaba repleta de estudiantes y le fue del todo imposible seguir el rastro del joven. Tampoco vio a Serena, así que optó por salir en busca de Darien. Creía saber dónde encontrar al muchacho.   
  
  
Los gritos de los universitarios aún se oían a través de la puerta. Ella se mantenía apoyada en una de las paredes, mientras evitaba a duras penas que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus azulados ojos. No había ninguna duda, era él el que estaba tras la multitud. Sus ojos se habían clavado fríamente y duramente en su memoria, y miles de recuerdos dulces pasaban ahora por su mente. Recuerdos vividos en la Luna, antes de la aparición de Beryl, recuerdos de su vida en Tokio, cuando era esa niña despistada y llorona que discutía por todo. Pero sobretodo, los recuerdos vividos últimamente. Su corazón se aceleró una vez más y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. Se dejó abatir resbalando por la pared y cayó rendida al suelo en un llanto sordo. Le dolía terriblemente estar separada de él, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía cuanto tiempo permanecería sin él, ni tan sólo si sobreviviría a la dura lucha. Temía por su vida, pero sobre todo, por la de su amado Darien. Necesitaba estar absolutamente segura de que este no corría peligro alguno. Le había resultado una pesadilla tener que fingir indeferencia al verle tras toda la muchedumbre y casi se había tenido que sujetar a si misma para no acudir a sus brazos al ver su dolido rostro. Sin embargo no tenía otro remedio, debía fingir que no le amaba, que le era indiferente, y sobre todo, que era feliz sin su compañía. Sabía que a corto plazo le estaba haciendo sufrir, pero a la larga, esa sería precisamente su salvación. Muchas veces pensó que hubiera sido de Darien si ella no hubiera aparecido. Esa sola idea hizo que su corazón diera de nuevo un vuelco y se sintió terriblemente culpable. Si ella no hubiera aparecido en su vida, él no se habría visto implicado en tales batallas. Seguramente habría llevado una vida de lo más normal, una vida sin guerras, luchas y dolorosas separaciones. Darien hubiera sido feliz al lado de otra mujer, pues él era demasiado maravilloso, seguro que una mujer mucho más digna que ella le habría robado el corazón y ahora le estaría haciendo inmensamente feliz. Dos lágrimas más resbalaron por su hermoso rostro, que ahora permanecía igual de suave a pesar de las saladas gotas que fluían en él. Abrazó su cuerpo con fuerza mientras un grito se ahogaba en su corazón. Seguramente ella era la causante de todo el sufrimiento que Darien, su príncipe adorado, había tenido que soportar y que todavía seguía consumiéndole.   
  
Unos minutos habían pasado. Su rostro restaba mucha más clamado, y su respiración ya no era tan agitada. Sus mejillas permanecían sonrosadas a la vez que sus labios habían dejado de temblar. Sus ojos, brillantes y tan profundos como el más puro océano estaban aún demacrados por su anterior llanto y sus manos seguían apretadas fuertemente contra su pecho, en el cual descansaba su corazón que ya no latía tan agitadamente. El silencio se formó a su alrededor y poco a poco sus párpados fueron cediendo. Su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado y un intenso sueño se estaba apoderando de ella. Casi sin poder evitarlo, Serena se quedó profundamente dormida en el suelo de la habitación, acurrucada contra la pared que tan pacientemente había acompañado su pena. Ningún sueño o pesadilla la perturbaba, simplemente descansaba, su mente necesitaba unas horas de absoluto reposo.   
  
  
El viento era cada vez más y más violento, dificultando así su interminable búsqueda. Ya llevaba más de dos horas tambaleándose sin rumbo fijo por el retiro. El cielo se había cubierto de espesas nubes y algunos truenos empezaban a oírse a su alrededor. Luna había recorrido gran parte del retiro sin éxito alguno y sus fuerzas y ánimo estaban decayendo por minutos. Sus felinos ojos marrones relucían en la oscuridad que se había formado en tan pocos segundos, pero estos no lograban hallarle por más que lo desearan. El cielo empezó a ceder y plateadas lágrimas se precipitaban al suelo, mojando el negro pelaje de ella, que ahora corría hasta un callejón situado frente sus ojos. Se adentró en él suspirando. Aquel estrecho rincón la protegía del violento aire y a su vez, de las cristalinas aguas que escapaban furiosas de la tremenda tormenta que ahora amenazaba toda la ciudad de Madrid. La noche había caído.   
  
Un sonido despertó los nervios de la gata que se puso instintivamente en defensiva. La figura de un joven viril se formó ante sus ojos. Este no se había percatado de la presencia del animal, que ahora lo observaba tristemente con camuflada curiosidad. El chico no se movía en absoluto, parecía estar sumiso en sus pensamientos, y en sus inexpresivos ojos dos lágrimas luchaban por permanecer en ellos. Luna observó claramente la faz del chico y una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro. Se acercó lentamente, sin hacer ruido alguno. La gata se percató entonces de que un ligero escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del joven que se movió por primera vez desde que le observaba. Su mirada brilló por un instante y su atractivo cuerpo se empezó a deslizar, separándose de la pared en la que estaba apoyado. Darien empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida del callejón, no parecía importarle en absoluto que el cielo estuviera llorando gotas de plata. La gata no esperó mucho y antes de que el joven se alejara más llamó su atención interrumpiendo su marcha.   
  
-Espera un momento Darien.  
  
Él se paró desganado y giró el rostro lentamente hasta hallar en la oscuridad a Luna. Esta le miraba con una tierna sonrisa y se estaba acercando cuidadosamente hasta él. La gata dio un salto hasta acabar en brazos de Darien, que la acarició casi por instinto mientras la apretaba en sus fuertes brazos. Luna le agradeció el gesto y le miró de frente.   
-Quería hablar contigo. Es muy importante.   
-Me quieres hablar de Serena, ¿verdad?- La voz de Darien permanecía fría y entrecortada. Era una voz que deseaba ocultar su pena, pero no parecía lograr su cometido.   
-Sí. En realidad he venido para aclarar unos puntos que quizá podrán ayudarte y ayudarla también a ella. Darien, hay muchas cosas que desconoces. Cosas que ni yo sabía hasta hoy. Debes escucharme.   
-Luna... ahora no me siento con fuerzas. Quizá más adelante.   
-¡No! Debe ser ahora. Esto no puede esperar- Los ojos de Luna se clavaron suplicantes en los de él, que luchaban para contener el dolor.   
-De veras Luna, ahora no puedo.- Dejó suavemente al animal en el suelo y se giró ante los desconcertados ojos de la gata que no sabía que hacer para que reaccionara. Jamás había visto a Darien tan abatido. Incluso él había cambiado. Casi tanto cómo su querida Serena. Ahora era mucho más abierto a sus sentimientos y mucho más honesto. Su rostro seguía siendo tan sabio y hermoso como antaño, pero en esos días era un espejo. Se podía ver claramente su dolor en aquellos preciosos ojos azul marino.   
-Serena te ama con locura Darien, de eso puedes estar seguro.- El joven paró en seco. Se giró lentamente de nuevo y observó a Luna que permanecía seria y decidida. - Serena te ama Darien, no lo dudes. Ha sufrido mucho, sufre mucho y seguirá sufriendo mientras tú no te decidas a escucharme.   
-No te entiendo Luna, no te entiendo en absoluto.- Darien permanecía desconcertado y deseoso de que la gata siguiera con su explicación.   
-Dios, realmente después de todo lo que has vivido con ella estos días, después de luchar por vuestro amor a pesar de que ambos engañabais a alguien y de compartir mucho más de lo que jamás habíais compartido...realmente después de todo eso... ¿has podido dudar de que te amaba? Jamás creí que estuvieras tan ciego Darien. ¿Acaso mientras duró la mentira que has vivido estos días no has recordado los ojos de Serena al mirarte? El tono de su voz, sus palabras y sus reacciones inesperadas que eran producto del estallido de sus verdaderos sentimientos, las lágrimas derramadas en cuanto te veía en peligro o simplemente la mirada enamorada que le aparecía en el rostro cada vez que te veía. ¿Acaso no te dabas cuenta de todos esos gestos incapaces de ser ocultados?   
  
Darien permanecía más que desconcertado. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y sus pupilas se dilataron excesivamente.   
  
-¿Que me estas intentando decir Luna? ¿Qué Serena me ama? Me mintió, no me dijo que era ella. Todo este tiempo he pensado que la estaba traicionando, me sentía realmente culpable por mis sentimientos, ella lo sabía, y aún así no me lo confesó. ¿Por qué he de creer entonces que no ha jugado conmigo? ¿ Por qué he de pensar que todo lo que hacía no era para intentar volver a sentir lo de antaño sin éxito? Ahora entiendo las mil veces que intentó distanciarse de mí. Ella no quería tener que fingir, por eso no me reveló su identidad, para poder mantenerse alejada. Pero seguramente la culpa la inundó e intentó esforzarse por amarme de nuevo. ¿ Por qué tengo que creerte? ¿ Por qué debo confiar en ella?  
-¡Tu no tienes ni idea de lo que ella ha sufrido! ¡Sabes de sobra que Serena jamás ha sido así!- Luna se alteró hasta el punto de gritar a Darien. De sus ojos fluían dos lágrimas rebeldes y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no acusar a Darien de insensible. Se calmó como pudo ante el atónito rostro de Darien que tomó asiento casi sin quererlo y agachó la cabeza mirando fijamente al suelo. - Serena ha sufrido mucho. Ella te ha amado siempre, te ama y te amará toda la vida. La única razón por la que se alejó de vosotros, de las chicas, de su familia y de ti, fue para protegeros. - Darien observó entonces a Luna asombrado e indeciso. Se agachó al suelo y miró a la gata a los ojos suplicando una explicación.- Te lo contaré todo, pero debes oír mi explicación hasta el final. Debes conocer toda la verdad desde que te fuiste a los Estados Unidos.   
-Claro. Ahora me siento mucho más calmado. Perdona Luna, ya sé que siempre puedo confiar en ti.   
  
"Después de derrotar a Galaxia y de que el caos fuera devuelto a su lugar de origen, la calma se apoderó de la ciudad. Tú volviste a Estados Unidos a los pocos meses del final de la lucha. Serena se resignó a esperarte y se conformó en hablar de vez en cuando contigo y en escribir todos los días. Sin embargo su rostro alegre y dulce se había vuelto melancólico y había perdido el entusiasmo de antes. Las chicas intentaban animarla sin éxito y la escuela empezaba a irle todavía peor. Siempre estaba con la cabeza en las nubes y no hacía nada más que mirar la tele y comer pasteles. Todos estábamos desesperados. Una noche nos reunimos las chicas, Artemís y yo para hablar del asunto. Unánimemente decidimos que Ray te llamaría para explicártelo todo e intentar que volvieras. Sin embargo Serena, que permanecía en la puerta, lo había escuchado todo y se acercó silenciosamente.   
-No os voy a dejar que lo hagáis.  
  
Nos pilló a todos por sorpresa. Ella se puso a llorar silenciosamente y nos dijo que jamás se perdonaría ser la culpable de que tus sueños no se hicieran realidad. Nos explicó que no quería ser una carga para ti y que si tus deseos eran estudiar allí nada debía alterar tu concentración. Lo que menos deseaba era que tu te sintieras culpable. Entonces nos dedicó una sonrisa sincera y, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, nos agradeció el detalle de preocuparnos por ella y nos prometió esforzarse más en ser la de siempre. A partir de ese momento Serena empezó a comportarse como antes, o a intentarlo, ya que aunque hacia vida normal sus ojos y su sonrisa mostraban melancolía. Unas semanas después de todo aquello, a Serena y a mi se nos reveló un sueño. Una pesadilla que nos mostró un futuro reinado por el caos y la destrucción y en el cual ustedes habían dejado de existir. Serena se asustó muchísimo. Seguidamente, y aún dentro del sueño, apareció ante su presencia la Reina Serenity, que nos reveló la verdad de ese futuro. Le dijo a Serena que debía prepararse para una nueva lucha. Una mucho más peligrosa y dura, y que debía enfrentarse a ella sola, pues de no ser así las imágenes que había contemplado en ese sueño se harían realidad. Le dijo que entrenara su forma de luchar, que se formará como princesa y que cuidara su belleza, pues muy pronto debería enfrentarse a un dolor mayor que el vivido anteriormente. Sin embargo también le advirtió de que una sola intervención tuya, provocaría un desastre, pues tú jamás podrías sobrevivir a la batalla, y sin ti ella jamás podría vivir. Besó su frente y la animó a seguir adelante diciéndole que mientras hiciera eso, nada saldría mal y podría volver a vuestro lado convertida en una auténtica princesa digna de ser poseedora del cristal de plata."   
  
Darien escuchaba a Luna con los ojos dilatados y sorprendidos. Su mente estaba de lo más confusa y su corazón palpitaba velozmente. Luna le miró a los ojos y entendió que debía proseguir. Así que devolvió su vista al suelo y siguió con su relato.  
  
"A partir de ese día, Serena se esforzó muchísimo en todo lo referente a mejorar. Pidió a Amy ayuda en los estudios, quedaban todas las tardes después de clase y pasaban horas repasando y estudiando. Amy se portó muy bien con ella, a pesar de que perdía tiempo para su estudio libre y avanzado. Serena salía muy temprano a correr y luego preparaba el desayuno a su familia, así se mantenía en forma y aprendió a cocinar divinamente. Después de las clases con Amy, iba a ver a Makoto, quien le enseñaba artes marciales junto a Urano, que siempre que su trabajo se lo permitía, participaba en los combates. A la vez que Makoto perfeccionaba su cocina y enseñaba las labores del hogar a Serena. Los sábados por la mañana ayudaba a Rey en el templo, desde barrer hasta vender amuletos o predicciones. A la vez aprendió algunas artes referidas al fuego que Rey le enseñó por orden mía. El resto del día lo pasaba con Michiru y Minako, asistiendo a clases de canto y danza. El domingo lo pasaba con Setsuna, que trabajaba en una empresa administrativa. Así, junto con el trabajo en el templo y los domingos con Setsuna pudo reunir el dinero suficiente para venir aquí. En los ratos que le sobraban, que eran pocos, Hotaru le hacia clase de historia, pero no de historia terrestre, sino de los días en que existió el milenio de plata.   
  
Este ajetreado entrenamiento duró poco más de un año, en el cual Serena perfeccionó increíblemente sus técnicas de combate, espirituales y sus conocimientos en estudios, educación, canto y danza. Las chicas no entendían el sorprendente afán de Serena por aprender y progresar, y lo que más impresionó a las chicas es que aguantara tanto tiempo, sin una sola queja, sin un solo despiste. Sin embargo yo sabía que si se había puesto tan en serio era por ellas, por ellas y por ti. Pues sabía que cualquier descuido en la lucha que se avecinaba sería fatal y acabaría fácilmente con vuestras vidas.   
  
Muchas noches podía oír su llanto en el silencio de la habitación. Serena estaba trabajando muy duro y por si fuera poco apenas podía dormir por las noches. El sueño la torturaba una vez por semana más o menos y además presentía que el enemigo estaba ya cerca. Una mañana me levanté temprano y vi a Serena que estaba mirando fijamente por la ventana, sin estar triste, sin llorar, simplemente miraba el paisaje con rostro decidido. En cuanto se percató de mi presencia se giró y seriamente me dijo: Ya tengo los billetes, el lunes partimos hacia España, dónde nos espera nuestro nuevo enemigo. He reunido a las chicas a las 11, hablaré con ellas y les diré que he decidido partir a una universidad Española, al fin y al cabo he logrado una beca y una de las opciones era esa. No te preocupes por nada Luna, yo me encargaré de todo.  
  
Después de eso se acercó a mí, que todavía permanecía sin habla y me beso en la frente, tal y como su madre solía hacer. Me sonrió dulcemente y salió a correr, como todas las mañanas.   
  
Todo transcurrió muy rápido para mí. En dos días Serena había comunicado a las chicas su partida, llamó a la Universidad y se dio de alta. Consiguió la habitación en la residencia y se aseguró de todos y cada uno de los detalles de los paquetes de mudanza, que llevarían sus cosas allí por transporte aéreo. Tanto sus padres como las chicas se sentían terriblemente afligidas por su marcha, no entendían su cambio repentino, ni su madurez. En un esfuerzo conjunto y con mi ayuda hicieron una fiesta de despedida a Serena, que lloró de la emoción. Dos días después estábamos en Madrid.   
  
Pasó un mes y todavía no había rastros de los enemigos. Pensé que Serena se había equivocado, que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y que realmente el enemigo no había aparecido. Pero una noche Serena fue atacada en una calle oscura. Se transformó rápidamente en Sailor Moon, sin embargo con su poder no podía convertir al nuevo enemigo en una persona corriente, ni tampoco podía destruirlo. Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche. Serena estaba sujeta por la fuerte mano de un vampiro que estaba a punto de alimentarse de ella. Esta no paraba de llorar a la vez que gritaba que no había servido de nada todo su esfuerzo. Estaba dispuesta a abandonar y dejarse matar por ese extraño ser, sin embargo el monstruo dijo algo que la hizo reaccionar "dudo que tu familia te eche de menos, niña llorona" Ella reaccionó violentamente y golpeó con una precisa patada el estomago de su oponente. El símbolo de la luna apareció en su frente y sus ropas empezaron a cambiar hasta formarse las que ahora lleva. Una espada se formó en sus manos y con una fuerza digna de Makoto clavó la espada en el corazón de ese horrible ser, que se estremeció de dolor. Yo salí corriendo hasta ella y me disponía a felicitarla por su nueva transformación, pero ella se había quedado firme, rígida. De sus ojos brotaban numerosas lágrimas y sus manos temblaban por la ira. Yo me acerqué lentamente mencionando su nombre. Ella cerró los ojos con impotencia y me chilló: ¡Le he matado! ¿Cómo he sido capaz de matar a un ser vivo? ¿Cómo? Mis manos están manchadas con su sangre y la culpa se ha apoderado de mí. ¡Soy una miserable!  
  
Seguidamente se desplomó en el suelo y cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba dolorosas lágrimas. Yo no sabía como consolarla. Cada vez lloraba más y más fuerte y apenas podía acercarme a ella. Pero la voz de la reina Serenity se oyó entonces en nuestras cabezas: Querida hija, no debes sentirte culpable. Tú has salvado el alma de ese ser, de otra forma al morir su cuerpo, su alma habría desaparecido entre los gritos de la oscuridad, y jamás hubiera podido descansar. No se puede salvar una vida condenada, pero sí su alma. Estoy segura de que te lo agradece profundamente y que era la única y mejor forma de solucionar este conflicto. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi niña, y a partir de ahora tu misión es salvar a todas esas almas. Destruye su vida condenada con tu espada de plata y daña sus cuerpos con la luz de tu cristal. Esa es la única forma de salvarles. Cuídate amor.   
  
Serena se calmó entonces, sin embargo sus ojos todavía lloraban y su ánimo no había subido gran cosa. Me miró a los ojos y se levantó lentamente. Su transformación desapareció y entonces me dijo sin ningún sentido ni viniendo al caso: Estoy harta de mi pelo, mañana creo que iré a cortármelo. Llevo todo el día pensándolo y es lo mejor. ¿No crees? Además, me irá perfecto para luchar. ¿Vamos a casa?   
  
El resto fueron batallas diarias. El enemigo empezaba a atacar en serio, y algunas noches debía destruir a 2 o 3 vampiros. La mayoría luchan en solitario, pero de vez en cuando algunos grupos se acercaron hasta nosotros. El primer año fue de lo más duro. Serena podía notar ataques y aparecía a tiempo, pero en algunas ocasiones, muchas en realidad, atacaban al mismo tiempo en lugares diferentes, por lo cual Serena no podía acudir a salvar a ambos. A medida que pasaba el tiempo íbamos aprendiendo más cosas de ellos, y cada vez resultaba más fácil predecir sus movimientos. Sin embargo, cuando llevábamos unos 6 meses, y Serena empezaba a estar menos afligida por las muertes de esas personas que no podía llegar a salvar y por la impotencia de no poder dar una vida humana a esas criaturas, apareció un enemigo mucho más poderoso. Una noche la princesa notó un increíble poder que nos seguía. Se escondió en el primer callejón que observó y se transformó. La criatura que nos acechaba no se hizo esperar y sin dar tiempo a Serena se lanzó a sus espaldas provocando una profunda herida en su delicada piel. Serena cayó al suelo sudorosa y dolorida. Recuerdo que yo intenté hacer algo, pero el vampiro me golpeo con tanta fuerza que no me dejó inconsciente de milagro, aunque creo, que simplemente lo quiso así. Serena se levantó con un gran esfuerzo, pero antes de que pudiera empuñar de nuevo su espada ya estaba en los aires debido a un golpe en el estomago. Todavía me dan escalofríos cada vez que recuerdo el sonido de su cuerpo al caer. Pude oír su brazo crujir, a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba. El vampiro se acercó a su cuerpo inconsciente y la cogió sin ningún tipo de delicadeza por el cuello. Se lo acercó velozmente y se dispuso a clavar sus dientes en él. Sin embargo Serena, que había fingido estar inconsciente, apuñaló con su espada el corazón de la criatura, que se había confiado demasiado. Esta rugió de dolor, pero seguía en pie. Se sacó la espada y su herida empezaba a curarse, Serena palideció. Su cristal empezó a brillar entonces y se disparó un rayo de luz plateada hasta perforar el corazón del vampiro. Este cayó al suelo inerte y se convirtió en polvo. Yo me levanté dolorosamente con una sonrisa en mis labios, pero esta desapareció al instante, pues Serena se desplomó en el suelo, casi sin aliento. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo y su respiración era realmente agitada. Le grité e intenté hacerla reaccionar, pero no lo hacía. A los pocos minutos llamé una ambulancia que vino rápidamente. Entró en estado de coma. Me asusté hasta el punto de querer llamaros a vosotros. Sin embargo cuando me disponía a hacerlo Serena despertó, cómo si hubiera presentido lo que iba a hacer. Me sonrió dulcemente y me dijo que a partir de ahora ya sabía como debía eliminar a esas criaturas con su cristal, que sería duro, y que posiblemente quedaría exhausta los primeros días, pero que era su deber y así lo haría, pues así se lo había pedido su madre, la Reina.   
  
El resto del año, antes de que aparecieras tú, nos dedicamos a destruir a vampiros solitarios y a derrumbar los locales de concentración. Los vampiros son criaturas de la noche, y se reúnen en numerosos locales de las ciudades. Hemos destruido 5 guaridas, y todas y cada una de ellas estaban abarrotadas. Sin embargo calculamos que nos quedan unas 20 por destruir. Realmente el trabajo acaba de empezar. Pero las guaridas son centros de reuniones para los vampiros débiles, los fuertes, cómo Armand, Dimitri, Louis o Lestat no suelen concentrarse en esos lugares, y si lo hicieran, no serían destruidos. Pero entonces, llegaste tú."  
  
Darien salió de su trance por un momento al oír la última frase del relato. Realmente Serena había sufrido mucho hasta entonces. Quería preguntarle el por qué de toda esa mentira. Quería saber sobre todas las cosas por qué Serena le dijo que no le amaba. Sin embargo observó que la gata no había terminado y cargándose de paciencia la dejó continuar.   
  
" Serena se alarmó mucho en cuanto te vio en la cocina. Se cambió el color de los ojos, confiando en que su cambio, tanto físico como mental, hicieran que no la reconocieras. Y funcionó muy bien, o habría funcionado muy bien, de no ser porqué ambos se atraían tanto que no podía distanciarse de ti. Yo la veía consumirse en su mentira, y también comprendía tu sufrimiento, pues creías estar engañando a Serena. Al ver tus ojos por primera vez después de todo, vi que te habías enamorado profundamente de ella, otra vez. E incluso más que antes, pues ahora Serena es la princesa de antaño, la princesa que amaste. Ella estaba desesperada pues se sentía tremendamente culpable. Te estaba mintiendo, a la vez que te estaba acercando cada vez más a la batalla. Quería protegerte sobre todas las cosas, pero a la vez le costaba demasiado distanciarse o fingir ante ti. La noche en que te dijo que no te amaba lo hizo con el único objetivo de protegerte, tal y cómo tu hiciste hace ya unos años, cuando tuviste aquellos sueños. Yo le seguí el juego para que no te pusieras en peligro, aún sabiendo que ahora sufriría todavía más, y tu también. Pero esa es toda la verdad Darien. Serena te ama, igual o más que nunca. Te ama."  
  
Dos lágrimas caían por el rostro de Darien, que miraba a Luna con una sonrisa, la cual le correspondía del mismo modo. Él la cogió en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.   
  
-Gracias Luna, ahora lo entiendo todo. He sido un estúpido.   
-No, sólo te has comportado cómo un tonto enamorado, lo mismo que ella. Bien parece que el amor mata neuronas.   
Ambos sonrieron, sin embargo Darien se separó por unos momentos dejando de nuevo a Luna en el suelo.   
-Pero un momento, si le seguiste entonces el juego a Serena para protegerme....¿ por qué me lo cuentas ahora?   
-Pues verás, la reina se ha revelado ante mí y me ha confesado que los sueños que ambas hemos tenido, habían sido provocados por ella, para hacer despertar a Serena de su niñez. Todos sabemos que Serena no lo habría hecho por voluntad propia, y no puede depender de vosotros. Sin embargo la reina no contaba con tu aparición, realmente eso lo ha cambiado todo. Aunque tampoco hubiera imaginado nunca tener a un enemigo como Lestat. Me ha confesado que el único modo de vencer es con el amor que Serena y tú os profesáis, y también es ella quién me ha pedido que te confesara todo. Ahora debes cuidar de Serena, y ella de ti. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro.   
-Ahora todo tiene sentido.   
  
Darien se levantó repentinamente y dándole las gracias a Luna quiso partir en busca de ella. Sin embargo una sombra le barro el paso. Una carcajada resonó en todo el callejón y la gata corrió al lado de Darien que intentaba vislumbrar a su oponente.   
  
-Interesante historia. Eso aún me convence más de que mi plan no puede fallar.   
-¿Lestat?  
-Un simple mortal cómo tu no tiene derecho a pronunciar mi nombre.  
  
  
El aire era fresco y el cielo había dejado de llorar. Entre las oscuras nubes, que empezaban a disiparse, se empezaban a vislumbrar las estrellas. Serena dormía en el suelo, acurrucada, abrazada a sí misma buscando protección. Pero un fuerte sonido interrumpió bruscamente su sueño. Parpadeó ligeramente y abrió sus párpados algo alterada. Una figura estaba frente a la ventana. Se levantó instintivamente y se puso en guardia.   
  
-Soy yo princesa.  
-¿Louis? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Seguidme, Lestat trama algo muy grabe.   
-¿Qué? Debo avisar a Luna.  
-No os molestéis, Luna lo sabe.  
-¿Pero cómo podría...?  
-Lestat la tiene capturada, junto con vuestro príncipe.  
  
Los ojos de Serena se dilataron horriblemente, a la vez que su cuerpo palidecía y se derrumbaba en el piso. Sus labios temblaban y la vista se le había nublado. Un susurro salió de sus pálidos labios a la vez que su corazón se paraba en seco.   
  
-Darien...  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
Notas autora: Al fin!! Perdón si este capítulo se les hace pesado, pero era muy importante dejar claro el pasado de Serena para que entiendan esta historia a la perfección. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Va a ser... cómo decirlo... emocionante!!! 


	9. El sabor de la muerte

El sabor de la muerte  
  
La oscuridad inundaba todos y cada uno de los rincones de ese lúgubre lugar. Sólo el incansable sonido de las goteras interrumpía el silencio y el aire era tan cargado y pútrido que no le dejaba apenas respirar. Notaba un ligero ardor en sus dos muñecas, las cuales estaban sujetas con algún tipo de cuerda. Sus rodillas estaban dañadas debido al duro pavimento y sentía la humedad penetrar en sus huesos. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente entumecido y se resistía a obedecer sus ordenes. Sus pupilas empezaban a captar un poco lo que le rodeaba y sus extremidades empezaban a despertar. El hedor era insoportable, casi insufrible. Darien no podía recordar que había ocurrido. La cabeza le dolía horriblemente, por la cual cosa supuso que esa criatura le golpeó brutalmente dejándole inconsciente.   
  
- ¿Lu... lu...na?- Sus palabras entrecortadas y ahogadas resonaron por todo el lugar, dando una idea al joven de sus pequeñas dimensiones. Empezaba a vislumbrar su alrededor, al principio muy vagamente, pero cada vez le era más nítido. Sus manos y pies estaban sujetos por cuerdas de pescador y sus ropas estaban ligeramente dañadas. El lugar era extremamente pequeño.   
-¿Luna... estas aquí...?... ¿Luna?- Su voz resonaba a su alrededor otorgándole un toque fantasmagórico que asustó al mismo Darien. Forcejeó un poco intentando deshacerse de las ataduras, sin embargo, estas estaban bien sujetas. Su garganta estaba seca, no podía ni gritar. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser a la vez que este se estremecía. A pesar de su situación, sólo podía pensar en una cosa, en alguien, en su princesa.   
  
  
Él se había agachado lentamente a su lado, mientras la abrazaba de forma protectora, casi paternal. Ella restaba inmóvil en el suelo con la mirada perdida en ningún lugar. Su cuerpo temblaba inconscientemente y sus labios pronunciaban sin voz el nombre de su amado. Serena no podía ni pensar. Su mundo se había venido abajo en tan sólo un segundo y el latido de su corazón había casi cesado del todo. Louis acercó su rostro al de ella delicadamente y le pronunció en un susurro:   
  
-Mi querida princesa, debemos partir, no le pasará nada, Lestat es demasiado listo, no le matará.   
-Aún. No le matará aún. Pero tienes razón, debemos ir. Si es a mí a quién quiere, a mí me tendrá.   
  
Serena se levantó decidida dejando atrás, en el suelo, a Louis. Miró la luna que relucía hermosa por la ventana y suspiró profundamente. Sus puños se contraían de rabia he impotencia. Fue entonces que giró sensualmente su rostro hacia él, que ya se había incorporado y le sonrió dulcemente.   
-¿Me guías? Yo sola no podría localizarlos.   
-Será un honor, alteza.   
  
Ambos corrían por las calles como dos gacelas por el bosque. Su velocidad era extrema y sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad de tal forma que percibían hasta el movimiento de una hoja al ser mecida por el viento. El traje casual de Serena desapareció dejando paso a su resplandeciente armadura, que envolvió su sensual figura rápidamente. Su velocidad y percepción aumentaron debido al cambio y de su espalda salieron dos hermosas alas blancas que envolvieron todo su alrededor de radiantes plumas. Louis quedó prendado de la joven, realmente era un ángel, un ángel blanco y hermoso. Ella se situó enfrente del vampiro y le miró con dulzura, alargando su mano frente a él, que la cogió delicadamente pero con seguridad. Ambos se alzaron entonces del suelo y partieron hasta un cementerio a las afueras de la ciudad. En pocos minutos habían llegado. Serena concentró su energía buscando rastro de Darien. Su marca de media luna en la frente empezó a relucir bajo la luz de la luna, y disparó un rayo de luz pura y blanca hasta una cripta situada a unos metros de ellos. La chica no esperó mucho y se acercó corriendo hasta el lugar. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta no cedía. Optó entonces por asegurarse antes de destruirla.   
-¿Darien? ¿Darien estas aquí dentro?  
Una voz débil pero nítida se dejó oír en el interior de la cripta, dónde el chico gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de ella. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de esta, a la vez que Louis observaba su alrededor. Todo estaba resultando demasiado fácil, no había duda que era una trampa.   
-¡Te sacaré de aquí Darien!  
Serena juntó sus manos con decisión y una luz blanca empezó a formarse entre ellas. La espada de la luna se empezó a dibujar ante sus ojos y la empuñó con fuerza para luego cortar en dos la puerta de la cripta. Sus ojos buscaron en la oscuridad a su amado, que restaba frente a ella con una sonrisa en sus labios. Darien se había quedado sumamente prendado de las alas que ahora poseía su princesa en la espalda. Dos inmensas alas de un plumaje tan blanco y puro como la luz de la luna. Su sonrisa aumentó al verla frente a él, cómo un precioso cuadro. Ella quiso responder de la misma forma e ir en su ayuda, sin embargo permaneció seria y fría, cosa que el joven entendió rápidamente.   
-Louis, ¿podríais desatar al príncipe de la tierra?   
-Claro princesa.- El chico se acercó a Darien, que no paraba de mirar a Serena. Esta a su vez estaba buscando a su alrededor alguna pista que la condujera hasta Lestat.   
-Es curioso que todo haya resultado ser tan fácil. Sin embargo Luna no esta aquí.   
-Estoy, Serena. El vampiro no me cogió a mí. He tardado mucho en dar con vosotros. - La gata se lanzó a los brazos de su dueña que la acarició con suavidad.   
-Gracias a dios que estas bien Luna. Me tenías preocupada.   
-Hermosas alas princesa Serenity.   
-Ellas me han llevado hasta aquí. Sin embargo aquí ocurre algo, nos ha traído a su territorio. No hay duda de que esto es una trampa, pero no la entiendo, ¿qué pretende hacer?  
  
Una voz resonó entonces en la cabeza de ella contestando a sus dudas: " Ahora ya conoces una pequeña parte de mi poder y sabes lo vulnerable que eres a mis ataques. Si no accedes a ser mi princesa, mi compañera y guía en este mundo juro que la próxima vez que veas a ese chico lo encontrarás hecho un saco de huesos. Ven, accede a ser mi diosa"   
  
Los ojos de Serena se dilataron de la ira mientras dejaba escapar de sus labios un grito de desesperación ante los atónitos ojos de todos, que no entendían su reacción. Sus alas batieron furiosas a la vez que dejaba fugazmente a la gata en el suelo.   
-¡Jamás! ¡Jamás conseguirás que sea una de vosotros! ¡Juro que haré pedacitos tu pálida cara por intentar dañar a lo que más amo!  
En décimas de segundo y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar a los desesperados gritos de ella, esta emprendió un veloz vuelo dejando atrás a todos. Louis dejó por un momento las ataduras de Darien y salió de la cripta buscando con la mirada la figura de ella, acto que siguió la gata y que Darien hubiera hecho si no estuviera aún atado por las muñecas.   
-Luna, no la veo. Ha desaparecido. No puede enfrentarse sola a Lestat, por mucho que lo desee. Tengo que partir en su ayuda.   
-Antes desata a Darien, él debe participar en esta lucha. Sólo ellos dos podrán acabar con él.   
-¿Cómo?  
-No lo sé, pero podrán.   
  
  
  
Su vuelo era veloz y a la vez hermoso. De sus ojos huían trasparentes lágrimas hijas de la ira y la desgracia. Se sentía culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando e incluso pensó en que vender su alma quizá sería la única solución. Entonces rehusó esa idea agitando la cabeza mientras aumentaba su velocidad. "Si me convirtiera en una de ellos podría seguir matando a los vampiros, incluso mejor, de igual a igual, sin embargo yo también tendría que matar a inocentes para sobrevivir. Y eso en el caso de que la maldad no me controlara y interrumpiera mi misión... además... al final de mi misión debería acabar con mi vida... y no quiero, no ahora que he visto a Darien y que he vuelto a enamorarme, por segunda vez, de la misma persona." Rápidamente había llegado hasta el retiro. La presencia del vampiro se notaba allí, justo detrás de unos arbustos. "¿Por qué me ha dejado notar su aura? Quería que le encontrara... lo quería... además... ¿por qué me llevó hasta el cementerio si luego me hacia venir aquí?"   
-Esta claro princesa mía, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.- Una voz resonó a su alrededor. Una voz fría y perversa, que a su vez mostraba un aire irónicamente atractivo. Un ser oscuro pero hermoso se vislumbró delante de ella. Su sonrisa era confiada y atrevida. No cabía duda de que el vampiro tenía un perverso plan en su oscura mente. - ¿Quieres que te lo explique preciosa?  
-Habla antes de que te quedes sin lengua- Su voz sonó amenazante y fría. No cabía duda de que contenía reproche e ira en su interior, que le resultaba difícil y casi imposible disimular.   
-¿Cómo podría hacer que lo entendieses? A ver...  
-¿Me tratas de ilusa?  
-No, indudablemente que no alteza, yo jamás escogería una pareja ilusa o... como decirlo... de pocas luces.  
-Entonces escoge las palabras adecuadas y con cautela, ya que podrían ser las últimas.   
-Buen uso del vocabulario. Esta bien, prosigamos. Quieres conocer el por qué de mi ataque al príncipe ¿me equivoco?- La chica no se dignó a responder y sólo le contestó con una mirada fría y seca a la cual el vampiro respondió con una picara sonrisa. - Como te he comentado antes, hay dos razones por las cuales he actuado de ese modo. La primera ha sido para demostrar tu vulnerabilidad ante mí- La chica agachó la cabeza mientras apretaba con impotencia sus puños.- La segunda no es quizá tan evidente, sin embargo yo puedo leer tu mente claramente princesa, en eso te llevo una gran ventaja, y sabía como actuarías en cada momento, así que, opté por provocar tu ira y así lograr que vinieras solita hasta mí, y cuando digo solita lo digo en doble sentido ya que has venido por tu propia voluntad y además sola, es decir, sin nadie. Gracias a eso, esta noche te convertirás en una de nosotros.   
-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que podrás hacerlo?- Serena miró fijamente al vampiro. Apenas podía ocultar el miedo en sus ojos, y el vampiro lo identificó tan claramente como podía percibir el olor de la sangre.- Sabes que antes muerta que ser una criatura tan detestable y repugnante.   
- ¿Desprecias a mi querido Louis?- La chica se mantuvo firme y fría a pesar de lo incierto de la pregunta.   
-¿Louis? Es tan diferente a ti... tanto... no entiendo cómo pudiste conseguir que fuera uno de vosotros.   
-Del mismo modo que aré contigo. Situando su cuerpo y su mente entre la espada y la pared.   
-No tengo miedo a las espadas.   
-¿Pero que harás frente un muro?  
-Derribarlo con mis propias manos.- La chica estaba sumamente confusa, hablaba confiada y serena, sin embargo temía demasiado a esos ojos. La seducían sobre manera, y la voz del vampiro se adentraba en su mente cautivando todos y cada uno de los rincones de su ser. El vampiro sonreía al notar el interior de la chica. "Ya eres mía"  
  
  
Darien corría tras Louis con Luna en sus brazos. El ordenador de Mercurio había localizado a Serena en el retiro, tal y como el misterioso vampiro de ojos verdes les había indicado. El príncipe permanecía confuso y alterado. ¿Qué tramaba ese maldito ser? ¿Qué quería conseguir con todo aquello? O mejor ¿Qué había conseguido con todo esto? Ante sus preocupados ojos apareció la entrada al retiro, la cual fue saltada sin ningún esfuerzo por ambos.   
-La princesa esta tras estos arbustos  
-¿Estas segura Luna?   
-Así lo indica el ordenador Darien.   
-Yo no puedo notar el aura de su alteza, esta débil, no cabe duda de que esta muy débil.   
Los tres saltaron el último obstáculo adentrándose en un pequeño claro del parque. Louis intentaba localizar la presencia de la princesa o de su creador, sin embargo la primera era demasiado débil para ser identificada y el último podía ocultarla muy bien.   
-Embajadora de la Luna, ¿Dónde la localiza el ordenador?  
-Aquí, debería estar aquí mismo... no lo entiendo.   
Los ojos de Darien se dilataron enormemente a la vez que su corazón se aceleraba. Una figura restaba inmóvil frente a él, tirada en el suelo y sin indicios de vida. Sus pies se movieron débilmente hasta quedar frente a ella. Se acercó pausadamente, mientras intentaba vislumbrar el rostro de esa figura. Una mancha de sangre inundaba el suelo y la piel de esta restaba tan pálida como la muerte. Su cuerpo estaba rígido e inerte y sus ojos abiertos de un color azul sin vida. De sus pálidos y fríos labios caía un hilo de sangre, tan roja como el más exquisito vino, y sus cabellos, antes tan rubios como los rayos del sol, parecían apagados y mates. Se agachó frente a la mirada de desconcierto de todos y giró la faz de la joven con una lágrima en su rostro.   
-No... por favor Louis, dime que no la ha matado, que esto es normal y que se pondrá bien.   
Louis se acercó en un rápido y feroz movimiento, arrebatando a la joven de sus brazos. Apartó el cabello de ella con delicadeza, observando dos enormes mordeduras en su cuello. Entonces se percató del hilo que salía de su boca y de sus ojos, tan fríos y muertos como los suyos.   
-Dios... no puede ser verdad... no puede serlo...  
-¡¿Que le ocurre?! ¿Esta... esta... muerta?- Luna se mantenía a una distancia prudencial, sin embargo su preocupación era superior y no podía evitar que un par de lágrimas bajaran por su rostro.   
-De cuerpo sí.   
-¿Eso que significa Louis? ¡Habla!   
-Darien... eso quiere decir, que Serena se esta muriendo, pero sólo será muerte mortal. Una nueva vida de oscuridad y de penumbra ocupará el lugar de la que había tenido hasta ahora. Una vida inmortal, no... una condena eterna.   
Los ojos de Luna y el príncipe aumentaron increíblemente de tamaño, a la vez que sus labios empezaban a temblar. Darien se acercó a Serena y la estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente.   
-¿No puedes hacer nada? ¿No puedes evitarlo? ¡Por favor, dime que puedes salvar a lo que más amo en este mundo!- Dos gotas saladas bajaron por el rostro de Darien, que esperaba con impotencia una luz de esperanza salir de los labios de esa oscura criatura que ahora lloraba igual que él.   
-Lo siento. No puedo hacer más que mirar cómo se transforma y en intentar evitar que Lestat se la lleve.   
-¡No! Me niego a creerlo, no puede ser, debe haber un modo, ¡debe de haberlo!  
-Lo siento.   
Louis agachó la cabeza mientras dejaba fluir sus penas de sus inmortales y salvajes ojos, esos ojos que lloraban por tercera vez en toda la eternidad. Darien estaba abrazado a Serena, no podía soltarla, no quería soltarla. Luna estaba llorando desconsoladamente a la vez que repetía una y otra vez que no había logrado proteger a su princesa.   
-Que escena más tierna.   
Una voz resonó por todo su alrededor, poniendo en guardia a todos y cada uno de los presentes, que casi por instinto se levantaron de sus posiciones. Darien seguía con Serena en sus brazos.   
-Os dije que lo lograría, ¿no es cierto?  
-¿Cómo has osado? ¿Cómo has osado? ¡¿Cómo has osado?!  
-Cálmate querido Louis, yo no he hecho nada aún.   
Los tres se quedaron estáticos ante tal respuesta. Sus rostros de ira y desolación se habían convertido en una luz de esperanza. Esperanza que se fue con la sonrisa malévola de Lestat. Louis se giró entonces y se acercó hasta Serena, separándola de Darien delicadamente, aunque este se negaba a ceder a un vampiro su más preciado tesoro, no tenía otra opción que confiar en Louis. El inmortal ser se apresuró a tomar el pulso de la joven. Un débil latido se dejó notar ante sus asombrados ojos.   
-No puede ser... esta... ¿esta viva?  
-Se podría decir así. La he desangrado. Ha caído en mi trampa como un ratón asustado. Sólo existen dos maneras de desorientar a tu presa. Primera, hacerla dudar de su capacidad hasta el punto de sentir su miedo a kilómetros de distancia, y segunda, haciendo salir su ira a la superficie en un ataque desenfrenado. Yo logré ambas y ese ha sido su mayor error.  
-¿Qué le has hecho?- Darien se situó imprudentemente frente el vampiro que sonrió irónico al acto del joven príncipe.   
-Tú eres un claro ejemplo de mi teoría. Te he asustado claramente al atacar al ser amado y he despertado la ira más profunda y oculta de tu corazón, y por eso ahora estas enfrente de un ser que posee mucho más poder que tú, sin protecciones y sin un plan. Simplemente te has avanzado hasta mí de forma imprudente y nada meditada, exactamente lo mismo que hizo ella. Y ahora se encuentra así. A pesar de todo, sigue hermosa ¿verdad?   
Los ojos de Darien se dilataron sobremanera a la vez que hacía crujir sus dientes de la ira intentando en vano controlar sus ganas de lanzarse contra ese tipejo, algo que hubiera hecho de no ser por Louis, que lo detuvo con un movimiento imperceptible para el ojo humano y sin apartar de sus brazos a Serena. Sin embargo, Lestat era más rápido, y poseía una gran ventaja, podía manejar la mente de sus creaciones hasta el punto de adivinar sus actos, por lo cual no le costó demasiado arrebatar de los seguros brazos de Louis a Serena. Darien se alarmó sobre manera y miró desesperado el cuerpo inerte de su amada en manos de ese despreciable ser.   
-La amas, ¿verdad Louis?  
-Sí. La amo. Más que a mi vida mortal o inmortal, más que a mi salvación o mi condena. La amo sobre todas las cosas y jamás permitiré que le hagas daño.  
Su respuesta sorprendió tanto a Luna cómo a Darien, que le miraban extremadamente sorprendidos. Luna ya se había imaginado que el joven vampiro sentía algo por su princesa, pero jamás podría haber adivinado tales sentimientos en una criatura condenada a la oscuridad. Sin embargo ahora las cosas empezaban a cuadrar en su cabeza. El por qué Serena confiaba en él, por qué le cedió su sangre, y sobretodo, por qué quería sobre todas las cosas que volviera a ser humano. No cabía duda, de que el alma de aquel ser permanecía intacta, era todavía, en mente, un mortal. Pero Darien lucía algo diferente a la gata. Sus sentimientos se habían vuelto contradictorios y los celos y el desprecio luchaban contra la necesidad de confiar en ese ser, que decía amar a la misma mujer que él. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y volvió su mirada hacia Lestat, que mantenía su sonrisa perversa y calculadora.   
-Hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí, Louis.   
-¿Sí? Siento curiosidad, que puedo hacer por ti. - Su tono fue desmesuradamente irónico y frío, a la vez que mantenía un camuflado temor.  
-Hace tiempo que necesito algo que te una a mí. Algo que nos una a ambos y que pueda relacionar nuestras mentes.   
-Ja, eso es imposible, no tenemos nada en común.- Lestat acercó entonces el rostro de Serena y beso sus pálidos labios de forma sensual y seductora. Tanto Louis como Darien hicieron indicios de saltar en su contra, pero no podían hacer nada. Era demasiado para ellos.   
-Esta joven. Ambos la deseamos.   
-¿Quieres hacer lo mismo con ella que con Claudia?   
-No, no hay duda de que con esa niña me equivoque, pero que más da, ahora esta muerta. Se creía más lista que yo he intentó matarme. Ella es un claro ejemplo de que todo aquel que me reta, muere. Pero esta dulce princesa no será un error. Me aseguraré de ello, y aquí, querido amigo es dónde entras tú.   
-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Habla!  
-Cómo puedes observar esta joven esta sostenida por un fino hilo. Un hilo que no aguantará mucho tiempo y que se romperá con gran facilidad.- Ante esas frías pero acertadas y verdaderas palabras todos sintieron como algo se rompía en su interior.- Nada más que una vida nueva puede salvarla. Cómo ves, por el delgado hilo de sangre que sale de sus hermosos labios, esta joven puede permanecer con vida por mi sangre. Le he otorgado un poco de mi maldad. Pero he medido inteligentemente la porción. Esto sólo logrará que tarde más en morir, pero... si se le da un poco más de este líquido bendecido por los mismísimos diablos, ella vivirá, junto a ti y junto a mí para el resto de la eternidad.   
-¿Pretendes que te dé mi permiso? ¿Quieres que te diga que la transformes en una criatura tan fría y despreciable como tú o como yo?   
-No.   
La respuesta no hizo más que aumentar la tensión en el ambiente. Darien observaba y escuchaba todo la conversación con miedo y impotencia. Prácticamente les habían aislado a él, y a Luna, del asunto. La conversación que antes existía, se había convertido en un dialogo entre esas oscuras y calculadoras criaturas, y él sentía que no podía confiar en nadie más que en sí mismo y en la gata, que parecía tan confusa y desesperada como él. La vida de su amada estaba en juego, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, para solucionarlo, o tan siquiera para dar su vida por ella. Sólo era un espectador que observaba los terribles acontecimientos que se estaban llevando a cabo. Pero ahora si que estaba desconcertado del todo. "No". Esa había sido la respuesta seca y rotunda. Pero ¿qué quería entonces? ¿Qué malvado plan se había formado en la mente de tan perverso ser?   
-Entonces ¿qué? ¿Dime de una vez que quieres que haga?   
-Louis, Louis, Louis, amigo. ¿ Acaso no es obvio?   
-No. Para mí no lo es, perdona si no tengo tu mente fría y calculadora. ¡Así que habla de una maldita vez!  
-Jamás te había visto tan alterado amigo, no cabe duda que te juegas mucho en esto- Su sonrisa era la de un ser que ha logrado lo que se proponía. Sus ojos se reían de Louis en su cara a la vez que su irritante carcajada resonaba en todo el retiro.- ¿Quieres saber cómo puedes salvar a esta joven?   
-Tus juegos me aburren. Dime de una vez que es lo que pretendes.   
-Esta bien, esta bien. No voy a alargar más la situación, aunque me hubiera gustado verte sufrir más. Pero no puedo permitirme ese lujo, esta bella criatura, esta hermosa y frágil flor, se está marchitando entre mis brazos y sólo tú puedes impedir que eso ocurra.   
-¡Habla!  
-Dale tú el aliento que necesita.   
-¿Qué?- La voz de Louis, normalmente calmada y seductora se había tornado histérica y aguda. Había perdido completamente la compostura y su nerviosismo era obvio ante todos. - ¿Qué quieres decir?  
-El único modo de que haya un lazo con esta chica por parte de ambos, es que la creemos los dos. Yo ya he hecho mi parte, pero por desgracia es insuficiente. Si deseas que no muera, dale tu sangre Louis. Dale parte de tu ser y otórgale el don oscuro.   
-¡Jamás!  
-Bien... entonces dejémosla morir. - Louis no podía evitar que de sus puños saliera un hilo de sangre, causado por la ira y la impotencia que inundaba todo su ser. Darien miraba al vampiro con desprecio y gran temor. Tenía en sus terribles y sedientos brazos a lo que más amaba en este mundo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.- Dime Louis... ¿dejarás que muera? El ser que más amas, que tanto anhelas y con el cual desearías pasar el resto de tu vida? ¿Le matarás? Su vida esta en tus manos. ¿ Que harás?   
Louis cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Cerraba sus ojos por la ira a la vez que golpeaba el frío pavimento. La sonrisa de Lestat no tardó en salir a flote. Una sonrisa que resultó más fría aún que antes y que había perforado los oídos de todos. Luna seguía llorando desesperadamente la indeseable suerte de su ama y Darien... Darien estaba a escasos metros de Louis, con la mirada perdida en ningún lugar, mientras dos saladas lágrimas brotaban de sus azulados ojos. Entonces, la hermosa criatura de ojos tan fieros y verdes como los de un guepardo, se levantó con decisión a la vez que miraba a Lestat, que instantáneamente dejó de reír.   
-Esta bien. Tú ganas.   
  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas: Socorro, estoy de los nervios, he escrito 4 paginas de golpe y aún así no me veo con fuerzas de continuar. ¡Que nervios! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Louis se ha vuelto loco? ¿Lo va a hacer? O por lo contrario ¿prefiere la muerte de su amada a verla vivir en una condena? Pues no te pierdas el próximo capitulo. Jejje, que mala soy. ' 


	10. El elixir de la vida

EL ELIXIR DE LA VIDA  
  
El viento flotaba cada vez más fuerte a su alrededor, meciendo bruscamente el hermoso pelo dorado de ella. Su faz seguía exánime en brazos de ese despreciable ser. Sus ojos estaban sin vida, mirando hacia la nada mientras sus labios parecían cada vez más y más pálidos. Su dorada armadura había desaparecido dando paso a las ropas que anteriormente llevaba. Sus brazos antes firmes y suaves permanecían rígidos mientras eran balanceados por el viento que ahora todavía soplaba con más intensidad. Los ojos pardos y felinos de Lestat la miraban con una sonrisa ruin. Sus frías e impasibles manos la sujetaban firmemente como si no pesara lo más mínimo. El vampiro miró una vez más al suelo, en dirección a Louis, que todavía estaba arrodillado, sufriendo por su cruel destino. Destino que había labrado Lestat con sus propias manos y al que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.   
  
-Está bien. Tú ganas.  
  
Dos cortas frases, tan simples, tan secas. Sin embargo esas pocas palabras produjeron una de las mejores sensaciones que Lestat podía sentir. La victoria. Sentía correr por todas sus venas una vez más el sabor amargo pero a la vez dulce del triunfo. Sus ojos mostraron un poco de brillo por primera vez en la noche mientras saboreaba el momento.   
  
-Entonces tómala Louis. Haz de ella una de nosotros y ya nunca más estarás sólo. Ni tú, ni yo. Volveremos a ser una familia Louis.   
  
El vampiro se levantó débilmente. Sentía sus fuerzas reducidas a cero y miles de sensaciones contradictorias retumbaban en su mente. Un solo instante podía cambiar drásticamente el rumbo de su vida. No tenía muchas opciones. Sus ojos permanecían en el suelo a la vez que empezaba a moverse en dirección a Lestat, que permanecía al acecho. " Que debo hacer... querida mía, si tan solo pudieras decirme tú que hacer... ¿Debo permitir que mueras? ¿Tú? ¿El ser que más amo?. No, claro que no. Sin embargo, ¿serás feliz en una vida condenada? ¿Podré yo compensar la culpa de las muchas muertes que dañaran tu conciencia? Si tan sólo me amaras como yo a ti... mi amor...Dime tú que hacer." Sus pasos eran pesados y lánguidos y su respiración tremendamente agitada. Cada vez estaba más cerca de la chica, y por consiguiente, de Lestat.   
  
-¡Quieto Louis! ¿En que estas pensando? ¡No lo hagas! ¿Estas loco? ¡No conviertas a Serena en lo que tanto aborrece! Si en verdad la amas como yo no lo hagas.   
-¡¿Prefieres que muera Darien?! ¡¿Quieres que la deje morir?! Jamás podría vivir con eso. ¡¿No lo entiendes?!- Dos lágrimas descendían de sus felinas esmeraldas a la vez que apretaba el puño con impotencia. Darien se había colocado frente el vampiro que le miraba alterado.- Aparta Darien. - Sin embargo el chico no se movió ni un centímetro. Él permanecía igual de desorientado que el vampiro, pero se negaba a ver a su amada convertida en aquello que tanto odia.- ¡Sal de mi camino!  
  
Louis empujó sin ningún miramiento a Darien, que salió despedido sin poder apenas defenderse de dicho ataque. Luna corrió en busca de él y rápidamente se aseguró que el joven no hubiera sufrido ningún daño. Darien se vio una vez más impotente y se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder ayudar a su amada, que seguía ajena a la situación, rozando cada vez de más cerca la pálida muerte. Louis saltó hacia Lestat elegantemente. A escasos centímetros de Serena el vampiro clavó su mirada en aquellos ojos. Ojos que anteriormente brillaban dando celos a las más hermosas estrellas. Ojos que tantas veces le habían hecho recordar su vida cómo mortal y ojos que le habían seducido hasta guiar todos y cada uno de sus suspiros. Aquella chica que descansaba en brazos de aquel monstruoso ser no era su amada, y jamás lo volvería a ser si él la condenaba a la más fría eternidad. Miró sus cabellos, a pesar de la poca luz todavía lucían de un rubio espléndido, pero que no podía luchar contra el brillo que antaño tenían esos dorados mechones de vida. Lestat la cedió gustoso a los brazos del joven, siempre atento a cada movimiento y leyendo en su mente interceptando así todo posible plan de escape. Louis la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. Aquella frágil figura que mantenía en sus fuertes brazos podía ser eternamente suya. Viajarían todas las noches por lugares a los cuales siempre había querido ir. Le enseñaría todos y cada unos de los rincones del mundo sin preocupación por el mañana, pues para ellos, seres inmortales, siempre había un mañana esperando tras el hoy. Acarició dulcemente el pelo, aún sedoso de ella y besó sus pálidos labios ante la atónita mirada de Darien. Louis fijó entonces la vista en Lestat,, que sonreía gustoso. No había la menor duda de que estaba leyendo su mente, eso lo sabía. Este le sonrió a la vez que con un elegante golpe de muñeca le indicaba que procediera. Louis miró una vez más a Darien. Que sufría en silencio en la distancia a la vez que pensaba desolado la manera de detener esa horrible situación. Louis se compadeció del chico. Había sufrido mucho él también y ahora sufría indescriptiblemente al no poder ayudar al ser que más ha amado y que amará en toda su vida. Louis se acercó el rostro impávido de la muchacha mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente. Beso el cuello de Serena a la vez que dos colmillos aparecían en su boca. Lestat veía ya la tan deseada victoria, el momento en que Louis y él volverían a estar juntos y además al lado de tal belleza que ambos compartían.   
  
-¡No lo hagas Louis! ¡Detente por lo que más quieras!   
  
La voz de Darien resonó por todo el retiro distrayendo una vez más las intenciones del vampiro que se separó un instante de ella. Dos rebeldes lágrimas escapaban de sus azules ojos mientras apretaba los dientes con impotencia.   
  
-Louis... por favor... no condenes a lo que más amo... te lo pido... por favor...   
  
Los ojos de Louis se abrieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho y siguiendo un impulso desesperado arrojó a Serena en brazos de Darien, sin dar tiempo de reaccionar a Lestat, que se lanzaba ya contra él indefenso chico. Sin embargo Louis se interpuso en su trayectoria dificultando sus planes.   
  
-Maldito Louis, te pongo la felicidad en bandeja y la tiras en manos de un simple mortal. ¿Quieres que muera? ¡Sin sangre ella lo hará!  
-Estás furioso ¿verdad? No has podido prever mis pensamientos, ni mis intenciones. ¿Sabes por qué? ¿Sabes por qué ahora puedo evitar que leas mi mente?   
  
Darien recibió dificultosamente a Serena en sus brazos. La apretó contra su pecho en un suspiro de alivio, sin poder percatarse de que los dos vampiros estaban ya a escasos metros de él. Su corazón latía rápidamente a la vez que llamaba a la joven que permanecía inconsciente. Serena no reaccionaba a sus llamadas y cada vez su rostro palidecía más.   
  
-Siento curiosidad - Lestat permanecía serio, inexpresivo, pero sus ojos buscaban a la joven y su mente intentaba maquinar un plan B.   
-La joven que buscan tus ojos me otorgó unos poderes que jamás hubiera imaginado.   
-¿Qué?- El rostro inexpresivo de Lestat había cambiado por uno de asombro causando una pícara sonrisa por parte de Louis.  
-Serena había caído gravemente herida el día que la atacaste. Hubiera muerto de no ser porqué yo estaba cerca y uniendo mi poder con el de ella logramos salvar su vida. No sabia como ni por qué mis poderes la habían curado, sólo sabia que todo mi ser me ordenaba hacerlo y lo logramos. A la vez esa unión me otorgó algo que jamás hubiera pensado. Poderes distintos, más poderosos y perspicaces. Ella no lo sabe, jamás se lo dije, pero gracias a mi amor por ella ahora me he separado de ti, los poderes que ahora poseo no son solo un obsequio tuyo y por eso, la unión que compartíamos se ha desecho. Si yo quiero puedo hacer que no descifres nada de lo que pienso. ¿Crees todavía posible tú plan?   
-Buena explicación. Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero si no te importa preferiría que te apartases de mi camino, mato a ese condenado mortal y luego convierto a esa belleza en una de nosotros. ¿O prefieres que muera?   
-¡Darien! Yo contengo a este despreciable ser. Tú hazte un corte en la muñeca y dale tu sangre a Serena, ella tiene que beberla de algún modo.   
-Maldito, tu plan no funcionará, la sangre de un mortal no la va a despertar y por tanto, no podrá beber.   
-Eso ya lo veremos.  
  
Lestat se lanzó encima de Louis que luchaba lo más ferozmente posible. Sabía que su poder no se podía comparar al de su maestro, sin embargo no tenia otra opción, por el amor que sentía por Serena que lograría que se pusiera bien. Mientras la batalla se llevaba a cabo ante los ojos de Darien, este no perdía el tiempo como espectador. Darien, convertido en Principe Endimión, cogió su espada y se hizo un corte superficial en la muñeca, sin llegar a tocar ningún órgano vital. Agarró la cabeza de Serena entre sus manos y abriendo la boca de la muchacha le ofreció su muñeca.   
  
-Vamos Serena, mi amor por lo que más quieras... bebe... debes reaccionar...  
  
A escasos metros de ellos los vampiros habían empezado una lucha a sangre fría. Sus miradas penetraban en la mente del otro sin éxito y sus frías sonrisas buscaban significado en el rostro del rival. Era una batalla silenciosa, ambos intentaban predecir los movimientos que efectuaría el otro. Louis llevaba todas las de perder, y él lo sabia, al fin y al cabo Lestat era su maestro y siempre había ocultado mil y una verdades en su mente que jamás se dignó a compartir. Louis no había podido presenciar jamás el verdadero poder de su creador y un profundo miedo calaba todos sus huesos. Por otro lado Lestat se sentía humillado. Su criatura, Louis, se enfrentaba a él por una mortal. ¿Podría Louis traicionarle una vez más como lo hizo con Claudia? Aquella niña vampiro... una de sus creaciones, que hacia ya una eternidad tuvo la osadía de intentar matarle a él, su maestro, su creador... niña insolente... jamás tendría que haber creado a un vampiro tan joven para hacer que Louis se quedara con él y no se apartara de su lado. Pero aquella joven era diferente. Era de sangre noble, hermosa y ya mayor de edad. Perfecta para sus planes de reconciliación con Louis. Sin embargo su plan parecía caer nuevamente ante sus ojos. El amor de Louis volvía a girarse en su contra intentando evitar que esa joven forme parte de ellos. ¿Por qué se negaba a hacerla una de ellos? Así podría tener de nuevo una amante, una amante de la cual el también se beneficiaría. Los tres podrían recorrer los valles de la muerte y ser los dioses de la noche. Una nueva idea le apareció casi por arte de magia a la vez que se dibujaba una maléfica sonrisa en su rostro.   
  
-Deseas saber la verdad de los vampiros ¿verdad Louis? Te gustaría saber todos los secretos que se te han negado... yo puedo ofrecer las respuestas a tus preguntas. Yo saciaré tu sed ante lo desconocido pues he aprendido mucho en mis viajes y he descubierto toda la verdad.  
-Yo también Lestat. Publicaste el libro ¿recuerdas?   
-Hay muchas otras cosas que jamás han sido contadas en ese libro. Secretos que pondrían en peligro nuestra existencia. Cosas que jamás se han revelado a los vampiros condenados a morir, sólo a los auténticos inmortales. ¿No deseas saberlas?   
-¿De tu sucia boca? Díos sabe que no.- La ira apareció en los labios de Lestat que ahora apretaba sus puños con impotencia. Una sonrisa se vislumbró en los finos labios de Louis.- Saldrían de ella más mentiras que verdades, no envenenarás mi alma de nuevo con ellas.   
-No eres más que un desagradecido, como lo fue Claudia. Sois una panda de irresponsables sin modales ni honor. Yo os hice como sois, yo os otorgué el don oscuro que tantos anhelan, y así que me lo pagas... jamás debí convertirte en lo que eres.   
-Ojalá nunca lo hubieras hecho. Tal vez hubiera sido más feliz muriendo en tus brazos que viviendo en ellos.   
  
Los ojos de Lestat mostraron una vez más la furia que dormía en su alma. Sin embargó luchó con todas sus fuerzas para calmarla, logrando permanecer impasible ante los ojos de su ahora rival. Dos garras feroces se lanzaron contra Louis que las esquivó a duras penas. Ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha feroz. Sus fieros ojos libraban una batalla silenciosa a la vez que sus cuerpos se movían por instinto intentando herir al contrario sin obtener resultados.   
  
Bajo los bruscos movimientos de ambos Darien empezaba a impacientarse. Serena no reaccionaba en absoluto y la sangre brotaba inútilmente de él, pues esta no llegaba a beber ni una sola gota.   
  
-Por favor... mi amor reacciona... Serena... despierta, por lo que más quieras... - A pesar de sus constantes llamadas Serena permanecía inmóvil. Su piel era ya más pálida que la propia muerte pero la sangre del vampiro parecía sostener duramente el hilo de su vida. - ¡Serena!  
  
Los ojos de Darien se humedecieron mientras sacudía el cuerpo inerte de la chica, que respiraba cada vez con más dificultad. Luna estaba al lado, sin poder hacer otra cosa que llorar la suerte de su ama. Darien dejó caer levemente su muñeca ya rindiéndose a lo inevitable ante los atónitos ojos de la gata. Apretó con fuerza sus dientes en señal de impotencia a la vez que apretaba sus puños. Dos lágrimas brotaron de sus profundos ojos y un hilo de sangre roja escapó de sus labios causada por un corte nacido de la misma rabia que sentía. Luna se agachó al lado de su ama a la vez que con su peluda mejilla acariciaba el rostro de su princesa. Darien cayó en un llanto sordo a la vez que abrazó el cuerpo de la chica contra su cuerpo. Levantó entonces el rostro de la joven mientras saboreaba en sus labios el metálico sabor de su propia sangre que fluía libremente por su boca. Una idea despertó entonces al chico de su doloroso letargo. Acercando más el rostro de Serena hacia él dejó escapar una sonrisa de esperanza y besó sus labios dulcemente introduciéndose lo más que pudo en ellos. Poco a poco la sangre que brotaba de sus labios iba siendo saboreada inconscientemente por la chica, que sin darse cuenta empezaba a responder entre sueños ese beso. La sangre fluía por sus venas a la vez que el color acrecentaba en sus mejillas. Darien siguió prolongando el beso feliz de notar una débil pero propicia reacción en ella. Sus besos eran cada vez más profundos y su lengua buscaba llegar al fondo de ella. Notaba el sabor de su sangre aún y esta brotaba libremente en la boca de la joven que la bebía cada vez más rápidamente. Poco a poco ella empezó a mover ligeramente su cuerpo y a los pocos minutos movió sus párpados dulcemente mientras despertaba sin apenas fuerzas de su profundo sueño. Unos ojos azules recibieron los suyos con una tierna sonrisa y dos lágrimas salieron al notar la presencia de su amado tan cerca. Su cuerpo estaba muy débil y apenas tenía fuerzas para incorporarse. Darien no cabía en sí de gozo a la vez que recordaba las palabras de Louis.   
  
-Serena debes beber de mi sangre para reponerte- Darien ofreció su muñeca a la chica que la miró confundida. Un profundo corte llamó su atención.   
-Da... Darien... quién te ha hecho semejante corte... ¿eh?- La voz de Serena sonó completamente apagada. Le costaba respirar y pronunciar correctamente. - ¿Dónde...es.. esta Louis?  
-Ahora no pienses en eso Serena, bebe por favor. Necesitas sangre para vivir. Sin ella no podrás luchar. - Darien incorporó a la desconcertada chica a la vez que situaba su corte en la boca de ella. Esta inconscientemente tomó la mano del joven a la vez que sorbía de su muñeca una gran cantidad de Sangre. A los pocos minutos se dio cuenta de lo que su cuerpo hacía y se distanció repentinamente de él. Por alguna razón ya no se sentía cansada. Su cuerpo había recuperado gran parte de sus fuerzas y su armadura lució brillante una vez más. Miró desconcertada a su alrededor y lo que vio heló su sangre. - ¡Darien! ¡Márchate de aquí! Luna acompaña a Darien hasta un lugar seguro, yo me quedaré aquí luchando con Louis, parece que tiene todas las de perder.   
-¡No me pienso ir de aquí Serena! Ya sé todo lo que hay que saber aquí. No pienso dejarte sola por qué te amo más que a mí vida y tú sientes lo mismo por mí. Así que deja de protegerme de una vez. Luna me lo ha contado todo... no tienes por qué fingir.   
-No tengo ni idea de lo que te ha contado Luna, ¡pero yo no estoy fingiendo!  
-Entonces rechaza esto   
  
Darien agarró secamente a Serena y la besó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Sus brazos la apretaban fuertemente contra él a la vez que sus labios besaban ardientemente los de la joven que intentó permanecer fría ante tal acto. Su cuerpo se estremecía por el placer a la vez que sus rodillas, apoyadas contra el suelo, temblaban descontroladamente. Sentía todas y cada una de las caricias de Darien en su piel y se veía incapaz de rechazarle. Sus ojos, antes abiertos por la impresión cedían ante tal maravillosa sensación y sus manos buscaron instintivamente el rostro del chico. Darien se separó entonces con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras la desconcertada Serena miraba sus dos océanos con desconcierto.   
  
-La reina Serenity provocó todos tus sueños. No son realidad, sólo eran fantasías creadas por ella.   
-¿Por qué haría la reina algo así?   
-Para hacer de ti una guerrera fuerte- La voz de Luna llamó la atención de ambos que seguían sujetos en los cálidos brazos del otro.- La reina quería que enfrentaras esta lucha sola. Sin tus amigas y ,por supuesto, sin tu príncipe. Superando todas sus expectativas tú lograste convertirte en una digna guerrera, fuerte, atrevida e independiente. A la vez que habías adquirido extrema experiencia y sabiduría, eso sin tener en cuenta los elegantes modales que ahora posees. Has madurado, tal y cómo ella quería. Pero la aparición de Darien no estaba en sus planes ni tampoco un vampiro tan poderoso. Las leyendas jamás hablaron de un poder tan inmenso y destructivo.   
-Ella reveló a Luna que el único modo de vencer era con el amor que nos procesamos. Que sólo uniendo nuestras fuerzas podremos vencer a Lestat. Ahora que te has recuperado bebiendo mi sangre podemos enfrentarnos a él.   
-¿Qué yo he hecho qué? - Los atónitos ojos de Serena al escuchar tal confesión por parte de su madre fueron súbitamente cambiados por unos de confusión. - ¿ Yo he bebido tu sangre? ¿Pero que broma es esta? - Ahora los sorprendidos eran Darien y Luna que se miraron con signos invisibles de interrogación.  
-¿Acaso no recuerdas nada?   
-Lo último que mi mente puede recordar son los feroces movimientos de Lestat y sus colmillos aferrados en mi cuello. De aquí hasta vuestra narración todo esta borroso.   
  
El sonido causado por un cuerpo caído pesadamente en el suelo distrajo la atención de todos. Louis había caído semiinconsciente en el duro pavimento y un sonriente Lestat les observaba desde el nocturno cielo. Serena no tardó en salir en busca de Louis, que apenas podía mover su cuerpo del frío empedrado.   
  
-¿Louis? Por favor contéstame Louis...   
-Tú has sido la causante de su desgracia preciosa. Ha renunciado una vida de plena felicidad sólo por tu seguridad. Eres una plaga, un virus, como un cáncer. - Serena hizo caso omiso a las insultantes palabras de su enemigo que sólo pretendía alterarla.  
-Louis... di algo... sé que todavía puedes oír mi voz.   
  
La mano débil de Louis rozó la mejilla de su princesa a la vez que abría débilmente sus ojos. Una cálida sonrisa escapó de sus fríos labios y una lágrima brotó de sus cristalinos ojos.   
  
-Darien lo ha logrado. Estáis bien... mi princesa... - Una reconfortante sonrisa escapó de Serena a la vez que se abrazaba al vampiro. - Debéis huir... Lestat es demasiado poderoso para vos.  
-Jamás huiré. No te preocupes Louis, podremos vencerle, te lo prometo.   
-Pero... mi princesa...  
-Shhhhh, calla Louis. ¡Luna! Cuida de él.   
  
Serena se incorporó ante la maléfica sonrisa de Lestat, que a pesar de todo había salido victorioso. Serena miró con recelo al vampiro y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera todo su ser. Había permanecido como dormida durante varios minutos y no recordaba en absoluto lo que había ocurrido... pero las heridas de Louis explicaban lo que ese ser había hecho. Darien se incorporó a su lado a la vez que sujetaba su mano con firmeza, intentando dar un poco de seguridad a la chica. Serena se sintió desfallecer. En vez de seguridad, el chico había transmitido un gran temor en ella. Sentía pánico de perder a los seres que más amaba, en especial a él. Su príncipe. Ella agitó la cabeza intentando borrar tales pensamientos y agarró con fuerza la mano del joven. Este le sonrió para clavar seguidamente su mirada en su contrincante.   
  
-Bonita escena. Juntos de nuevo y por última vez. Creo que te dejaré con vida para que puedas disfrutar de la muerte de tu amada, Príncipe.   
-No volverás a tocar ni uno sólo de sus dorados cabellos.   
-Intenta impedirlo si puedes.   
  
Luna estaba al lado de Louis cuando empezó la lucha. Lestat se había abalanzado en contra de Darien despiadadamente y Serena en un ataque de ira le había propinado un golpe con su espada. El vampiro sonrió al ver a la indefensa chica intentar defender a su amor. El combate pasó entonces a ser una fiera lucha por la supervivencia. Lestat no se andaba con rodeos pero a la vez disfrutaba de la inseguridad que acompañaba cada uno de los golpes de sus contrincantes. Estaba siendo un combate ridículo para él, sin lucha, sin complicaciones y en cierto modo eso lo aburría. Un golpe en toda la mandíbula hizo retroceder a Darien que estaba ya exhausto. No era justo que recibieran tantos golpes por parte de Lestat y este siguiera intacto. El chico estaba apoyado contra un muro cuando oyó un grito desgarrador por parte de Serena. Esta estaba siendo golpeada constantemente por las garras del vampiro que sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza. Darien se levantó de golpe y corrió lo máximo que sus fuerzas le permitieron hacia la chica, que gritaba de dolor. Empuñó su espada y se dispuso a atravesar el pecho de Lestat. El vampiro estaba de espaldas, era perfecto. Sin embargo un movimiento por parte de este le arrebató sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo la pesada espada y con una sonrisa maléfica y su mano libre golpeo ferozmente al chico que salió despedido chocando contra un muro.   
  
-¡Darien!- Serena se retorcía de dolor. Tenía muchas magulladuras en el rostro, un corte profundo en una pierna y un gran número de morados por todo su cuerpo. Un hilo de sangre fluía por su rostro. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Darien estaba tan débil por que le había ofrecido su sangre! El sentido de culpa la invadió a la vez que miraba con desesperación a Darien, que hacía grandes esfuerzos para levantarse. - ¡No! ¡No te levantes! ¡Yo me ocuparé de él! Debes recuperarte, me has dado mucha sangre ¡no te acerques Darien!  
  
El grito desesperado de Serena caló hondo en el corazón de Darien, que no había pensado en el hecho de que sus fuerzas estaban reducidas por lo sucedido anteriormente. Se sintió débil. No podía ayudar a la mujer que ama pero le daba igual. No se iba a quedar parado viendo como ese monstruo hería una y otra vez a Serena.   
  
-Sabes que por más que lo pidas no lo aré. ¡TE AMO!. ¡Jamás te dejaré!- Dos lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de Serena.   
-Que escena más conmovedora ¿no creen? Lástima que no podrás hacer nada por ella, por qué voy a hacerla pedazos.   
  
Lestat lanzó a Serena a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente en el suelo, muy cerca del paradero de Louis y Luna. Sus brazos apenas tenían fuerzas para sujetar su propio cuerpo y no podían levantarla del suelo. Un hilo de sangre nacido de su frente caía por su hermoso rostro y un dolor agudo en su tobillo estaba haciendo la lucha aún más desigual. El vampiro la miró de frente, con una sonrisa perversa ante los atónitos ojos de Darien que corría en contra de Lestat. La sonrisa pasó a ser una carcajada cuando con un solo empujón lanzó al príncipe lejos de nuevo.   
  
-Puedes sentirte afortunada, princesa. Vas a morir con un ataque secreto, que nadie, excepto los vampiros más poderosos, ha conocido jamás. - Una sombra negra escapó de las zarpas de Lestat dirigiéndose sin piedad en contra del cuerpo cansado de la joven, que no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos esperando el terrible impacto. La masa negra se acercaba peligrosamente y a gran velocidad en contra de Serena y esta no podía hacer nada, se sentía inútil, incapaz de esquivarla. Lo último que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento fue un nombre. Un nombre que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza y que a pesar de las circunstancias seguía en su mente. " Darien"   
  
Los ojos del chico se dilataron a más no poder. Un ataque descomunal se dirigía hacia su princesa y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Estaba demasiado lejos para interceptar el ataque y su cuerpo no le permitía el más mínimo movimiento. Sus ojos parecieron mostrarle el momento a cámara lenta y podía ver el rostro de desesperación de Serena. Ella cerró sus ojos resignándose a recibir el golpe y lo único que su cuerpo le permitió hacer fue gritar.   
  
-¡SERENA!  
  
Él estaba a escasos metros. Jamás había visto semejante ataque. Era un vampiro de sangre pura, sin embargo jamás había sentido tal poder en uno de su especie. Su corazón latía a mil por hora admirado por la fuerza de su creador. Sin embargo tal asombro pasó a ser un profundo miedo. La princesa estaba indefensa a tal ataque que se acercaba peligrosamente a la velocidad de la luz. Ella se había quedado quieta, con los ojos cerrados, resignada a ser ferozmente golpeada y a morir en consecuencia. El príncipe Endimión estaba a larga distancia, con un rostro pálido por la impresión y pudo oír el desesperado grito que salió de su garganta anunciando lo inevitable.   
  
Lo que ocurrió después fue confuso para él. Se dejó mover por el instinto y casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacia. Sólo tenía un deseo en su mente, y aunque quizá ya era demasiado tarde, aunque quizá no llegaría, aunque se dejara la vida en ello, debía hacerlo. Debía salvar al ser que más amaba.   
  
Un estruendo de grandes dimensiones dañó el silencio del Retiro. Una profunda oscuridad reinó después del ataque y seguidamente un silencio de confusión. La oscuridad era muy espesa y nadie podía distinguir que ocurría a unos metros. El aire, frío como el hielo, calaba todos los huesos y la confusión y el pánico tenían parados a todos los presentes. Lentamente la oscuridad producida por el ataque se fue disipando. Un cuerpo empezaba a vislumbrarse en el suelo. Dos lágrimas de profundo dolor brotaron de sus hermosos ojos azules y un grito se ahogó en su garganta. Cubrió sus labios con sus manos y lloró desesperadamente.   
  
Darien empezaba a distinguir figuras en la oscuridad. Su temor creció indudablemente ante una figura inmóvil en el suelo. Esta empezó a hacerse más clara cada vez. El corazón de Darien estaba oprimido y el pánico no le dejaba pronunciar palabra. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sorprenderse al descubrir su identidad. Un llanto seguido de un grito desesperado fue lo siguiente que atrajo su atención mientras el vampiro quedaba horrorizado por lo sucedido.   
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LOUIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Continuará.... 


	11. Una batalla por la supervivencia

Una batalla por la supervivencia   
  
La sangre corría por el suelo más densa que la culpa. Dos ojos antes fieros y vivaces restaban ocultos tras dos pálidos párpados. Un grito antes agudo se había convertido en un llanto sordo y una fría desesperación. Su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil en el piso y sus cabellos ondeaban en el viento de un modo salvaje. El hermoso rostro de ella estaba horrorizado por la escena y dos cálidas lágrimas bajaban mejillas abajo. Sus manos temblaban por el nerviosismo y su respiración, antes agitada, se había parado en seco. Su cuerpo no respondía y la impresión la hacia permanecer exánime por la despiadada imagen. Louis estaba a escasos metros de ella. Su hermosa sonrisa había desaparecido y sus gestos varoniles habían sido sustituidos por la inmovilidad. Serena lo miraba con fijeza. Sus ojos no podían asimilar tal imagen y aún no enviaban ningún tipo de reacción hacia su cerebro. Por un momento el tiempo se paró.   
  
Lestat no podía creer lo que presenciaban sus fieros ojos. El ser que más amaba en la faz de la tierra, su creación, su alumno, su Louis, permanecía inerte a sus pies. Su cuerpo estaba muy dañado por todas las heridas de la lucha y una sombra oscura había hecho palidecer todavía más su bella faz. Entonces una flecha se clavó en su frío corazón. Él había causado la muerte de Louis. Habían sido sus manos las que lanzaron un despiadado ataque tan peligroso como la propia inmortalidad. Dos lágrimas rojas cómo el vino brotaron de sus ojos a la vez que los puños, antes contraídos por la adrenalina, se soltaban dejando la mano inanimada.   
  
-Louis... no... no puede ser... !no es verdad!... ¡¡¡Louis!!!  
  
Las palabras nacieron en los labios de Serena tan débiles como el hilo que sostenía la vida de Louis, pero creciendo hasta convertirse en un grito ensordecedor. Por fin su cuerpo reaccionó y corrió hasta el encuentro con él. Se paró a su lado, casi temiendo tocar su debilitado cuerpo y lentamente acurrucó la cabeza del vampiro en su pecho. Sus párpados estaban cerrados y su color había disminuido aún más. Un charco de sangre nacido del pecho de Louis ensuciaba el traje de la chica. Una sangre espesa, fría y sin vida. Un líquido falso, muerto, que había dado supervivencia a esa criatura condenada. Serena miró desolada al joven, que no daba señales de recuperación. Una vez más no pudo controlar el llanto y, tumbándose sobre el pecho de él, descargó su pena.   
  
A varios metros del suceso el joven príncipe de la tierra miraba fijamente la situación. Serena había olvidado que el enemigo estaba muy cerca y se había lanzado al lado de Louis, que seguía inmóvil en el suelo. Estaba expuesta al peligro. Sin embargo Lestat también estaba sumido en un duro trance. Su carácter pasivo había cambiado drásticamente por uno de culpa y preocupación y sus rasgos antes fieros ahora eran casi humanos. Darien no podía olvidar que ese monstruo estaba a apenas unos metros de su princesa, cosa que no podía dejar de preocuparle. Sin embargo permanecía mirando la escena. Por alguna razón no entendía la preocupación de Serena. Louis era un vampiro, y si bien este les ayudaba, al fin y al cabo debe ser destruido. "¿Qué habrá pasado entre ambos para que Serena este tan perturbada?"   
  
-Louis... por favor... perdóname... debería ser yo la herida... no tú...   
  
Las manos de Serena se entrelazaron dulcemente entre los castaños cabellos del vampiro que reposaba en sus brazos. Sus lagrimas mojaban el rostro de Louis, que a pesar de estar tan pálido como la propia muerte permanecía sereno y hermoso. Las palabras de Serena calaron hondo en Lestat, que borró inmediatamente su expresión de preocupación, culpa y desconcierto por una de ira.   
  
-¡Maldita! ¡Tú has sido la causante de todo! Tú le has matado y tú morirás ahora por ello!  
  
Lestat saltó bruscamente encima de la joven separándola de Louis. Sus desgarradoras zarpas agarraron el delicado cuello de la princesa a la vez que lo apretaba con firmeza. Serena no pudo hacer más que agarrar sus manos con fuerza intentando despegarlas de ella. Tenía la mente nublada por la situación y las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos sin dejar de mirar a la enfurecida criatura. Toda la hermosura de Lestat se había vuelto fría y cruel dejando lejos el encanto de sus ojos azules. Ambos se alzaron en el cielo, para auténtica sorpresa de la princesa que miraba estupefacta la gran distancia que les separaba del suelo. Vio a Darien corriendo hacia ella y parándose para mirar hacia el nocturno cielo mientras sus labios gritaban desesperadamente su nombre. Serena jamás hubiera pensado que un vampiro pudiera volar, pero mucho menos que pudieran hacerlo sin alas!   
  
Hilos de sangre empezaban a correr por su cuello y cada vez su respiración era más entrecortada. El vampiro tenía la fuerza necesaria para romperle todos los huesos en un instante, sin embargo solo la agarraba del cuello, haciendo su sufrimiento más amargo y lento. Serena no podía más. Estaba exhausta, y las manos que antes luchaban por librarse de las garras que la aprisionaban dejaron de aplicar fuerza cayendo pesadamente. Sus fuerzas estaban al límite y su espíritu de lucha se había dado por vencido esperando una inminente muerte. Una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en el rostro de Lestat.   
  
-¡Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho!   
  
Darien observaba horrorizado la situación. Serena había dejado de luchar, estaba totalmente expuesta a la voluntad de esa horrible criatura. Por más que le gritaba que reaccionase esta no podía oírle desde tan lejos. Se sentía inútil una vez más. Sus puños se contraían de la rabia y sus dientes crujían de impotencia. Luna estaba a su lado gritando el nombre de su princesa y el cuerpo de Louis seguía sin vida tirado en el frío asfalto. Las rodillas de Darien cedieron y cayó pesadamente chocando ruidosamente contra el suelo. Luna dejó su desesperada llamada y miró al príncipe de la Tierra.   
  
-Una vez más ella esta luchando y yo no puedo hacer nada para protegerla. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¡¿¿Por qué??!!  
  
De repente y para el infarto de todos una luz dorada envolvió a Darien. Dos hermosas alas color canela salieron de su fuerte espalda rompiendo la armadura de Endimión. Su torso quedó al desnudo a la vez que sus ojos azul marino, totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa, analizaban sus nuevas alas. Una luz interrumpió al príncipe. Su espada estaba también envuelta por una luz cálida. Su filo se había convertido en oro puro y desprendía una potente luz roja. Darien no salía de su asombro y agarró con sus fuertes manos el mango de esta. Una fuerza recorrió su cuerpo y su frente empezó a quemarle. Una insignia se estaba formando en ella. Era un carácter chino. "Tierra".   
  
-¡Darien! Te ha salido una marca en la frente... Tierra... no hay duda... ¡Es el símbolo de la realeza terrestre!  
  
Luna miraba al chico con una fugaz sonrisa. La insignia de Darien era de un hermoso color verde. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y ,alzándose hacia el nocturno cielo, fue a proteger a su amada. Ahora estaba listo para luchar. Por fin su autentico poder había despertado. Era el príncipe de la tierra.   
  
El vampiro había dejado de apretar con tanta fuerza el cuello de Serena. Una extraña fuerza había florecido a escasos metros de su paradero. La sorpresa no tardó en salir a flote al ver a una figura halada volando hasta él. Serena había perdido el conocimiento en sus brazos y lentamente la dejó caer al vacío. El príncipe no tardó en correr en su ayuda y al sentir su aliento contra su pecho un sentimiento de profundo consuelo le invadió. Darien miró el rostro de su contrincante, en el cual crecía la ira, y sin perderlo de vista descendió hasta tocar el suelo y seguidamente depositando suavemente a Serena junto a Luna.  
  
-¿Da... Darien?- Serena notó una cálida luz que la envolvía y un placentero calorcito que la hacia sentir increíblemente segura entre esos brazos.   
-Shh.... no te preocupes amor. Todo esta bien.  
-Esa marca en tu frente... yo ya la había visto alguna vez... hace mucho tiempo... en la luna... mi príncipe... Endimión. - Serena se abrazó fuertemente a él a la vez que caía en llanto. Su delicada y suave figura estaba protegida ahora por dos fuertes brazos. Un sorprendido Darien respondió tal caricia a la vez que sus ojos buscaban una vez más el paradero del enemigo. Lestat miraba la escena desde lejos con una mirada de falsa paciencia y recelo.   
-Serena...- Un dedo interrumpió su intento de hablar para ser sustituido posteriormente por los labios de ella.   
-Debemos luchar juntos. Tú y yo. Así lo quiere la reina y así ha de ser. Jamás permitiré que mueras Darien, tú no. ¡Jamás! Yo te protegeré.  
-Siento lo mismo, nunca más estarás sola.   
  
Ambos se sonrieron placidamente. Sentían todo de sentimientos contradictorios recorrer por sus estómagos. Felicidad por poder expresar por fin sus sentimientos y ser del todo correspondidos por el otro. Agradecimiento por el afortunado día en que se conocieron, hace tanto tiempo, en otra época, en otra situación. Esperanzas por un futuro lleno de felicidad junto a esa persona y el autoconvencimiento de que están juntos en esto, y que pase lo que pase siempre tendrán un recuerdo perfecto. Miedo a perder todo lo que les hace seguir en pie para enfrontar a Lestat. Cansancio por la repetida situación de peligro en sus vidas y por la gran carga que siempre han llevado en sus espaldas. Resignación por el destino de luchas que les ha sido marcado. Ira por las criaturas que matan y atormentan con el único propósito de satisfacer sus sádicos deseos. Repugnancia por el ser que tienen delante y odio a la vez por haber lastimado a la persona amada.   
  
Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y alzaron su vista hacia el estrellado cielo. Sus ojos, decididos, fijaron su objetivo en Lestat. Este permanecía en el mismo lugar, con su ya típica expresión. Dos hermosas alas blancas aparecieron en la espalda de la princesa y una luz formó la espada de plata en una de sus manos. Serena separó el cristal de plata de su cuerpo y levantando la espada hacia el cielo gritó "¡Cristal de plata. Luz de lucha!" La espada brilló con más intensidad y un poder sincero y puro invadió todo su ser.   
  
Bastaron un par de miradas entre ambos para entenderse. Simultáneamente alzaron en vuelo y empuñando sus espadas se acercaron cautelosamente al enemigo. Serena a un lado y Darien al otro. Lestat empezó a desconcertarse. Intentó leer sus mentes pero una barrera invisible se lo impedía. Algo en ellos había cambiado. Ahora los tenía a uno o dos metros de distancia y no sabía cual de los dos atacaría primero. Ambos parecían entenderse sin utilizar palabra y sus ataques podían ser peligrosos.   
  
Sin embargo fue Darien el que atacó primero. Empuñando firmemente su espada se abalanzó contra Lestat hiriendo levemente su torso y rompiendo su atuendo. Lestat fingió una fría sonrisa. Seguidamente, tal como Darien había supuesto, su herida cicatrizó. Una sonrisa se dibujó entonces en el rostro de Serena, que avisando con un gesto a su príncipe, invocó el poder de su espada.   
  
-Cristal de plata ¡ARDE!   
  
Una luz cegadora envolvió el cuerpo de Lestat que gritó de dolor. Su piel le quemaba y sus fuerzas parecían abandonar su ser. No podía escapar de esa luz tan dañina como el mismo sol. Pero pronto empezó a notar que sus heridas y quemaduras eran superficiales y que el dolor que sentía era el mismo que sentiría un humano al tocar agua hirviendo. Sin embargo los daños que su cuerpo sufriría serían insignificantes comparados con los que padecería un mortal.   
  
Finalmente la luz cesó dejando a una exhausta Serena ante el vampiro. Rápidamente y sin dar tiempo de recuperarse a Lestat, Darien clavó su espada en el vientre de la desconcertada criatura. Esta se retorció de dolor y sin poder aguantarse en el cielo se precipitó hasta chocar violentamente contra el suelo. Los príncipes de la Tierra y de la Luna se quedaron en lo alto mirando fijamente a Lestat. Para sorpresa de ambos el cuerpo empezó a moverse hasta enderezarse por completo y con una maléfica sonrisa inició su recuperación. Serena y Darien se lanzaron entonces en su contra intentando por todos los medios impedir que se reanimase. Pero no llegaron a tiempo. Para cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme el vampiro ya había curado sus quemaduras. Sin embargo una herida permanecía en su torso. El corte que había atravesado su cuerpo anteriormente no se había curado del todo dejando una herida bastante pronunciada y que no había cesado de sangrar. Los ánimos de Serena se vinieron abajo en cuestión de segundos.   
  
-El cristal de plata no debilita suficientemente su piel... si lo usara en su totalidad quizá...  
-¡No! Si hicieras eso quizá le destruiríamos, pero tú también morirías. Debe haber otro modo de...  
-¡Darien! ¡Tu espada! El símbolo que protege a tú planeta es el sol. Así pues... tú poder se rige en la fuerza del cristal dorado. ¡Un cristal que utiliza como energía el sol!  
-¿Adónde quieres llegar con eso?   
  
Anticipándose a un posible ataque calculado por sus enemigos, Lestat se abalanzó en contra de Serena sin poder dar tiempo a una reacción. Ambos forcejeaban en el suelo rodando precipitadamente por este. La fuerza del vampiro era demasiado poderosa. Serena estaba en desventaja y a su vez había perdido mucha energía al utilizar su cristal. Darien corrió en su auxilio logrando separar a Serena de ese monstruo y recibiendo un fiero golpe en su lado izquierdo.   
  
-" Darien... ¿me oyes?"- Una voz resonó en la mente de Darien. Una voz inconfundible. Mientras interceptaba los múltiples golpes de Lestat buscó el rostro de su amada. - " ¿Me oyes?"- Darien asintió con un golpe de cabeza a la vez que se protegía de un feroz ataque. - "Debemos utilizar nuestros cristales a la vez. La combinación de mi cristal de plata, que recibe la fuerza de la luna y de la plata, con la del cristal de oro, que recibe el poder del sol y el oro, podemos vencerle. Tanto la plata como el sol destruyen estas criaturas. Quizá por separado no nos sirvan de mucho, pero unidas... puede funcionar."  
  
Los ojos de Darien se iluminaron en un deje de esperanza. Se concentró en la lucha y propinó un fuerte golpe a Lestat que le permitió alejarse momentáneamente de él.   
  
-Por el poder del cristal de plata, yo su princesa y guardiana, te castigo.   
-Por el poder del cristal de oro, yo su príncipe y guardián, te castigo.   
-¡"Crisis Power"!  
  
Una luz cegadora se lanzó en contra de Lestat sin dar a este mucho tiempo a reaccionar. Los dos poderes se unieron formando una hermosa luz canela que convirtió la oscura noche en día. Ambas espadas se unieron en el centro, justo encima del vampiro. Los cristales habían dejado de funcionar sobre ellas y ahora estaban en manos de sus guardianes.   
  
"Debo seguir adelante. Todo saldrá bien. Lo sé. Pronto estaremos juntos Darien, mi amor. No te rindas. Hazlo por mí, no puedes morirte, júrame mi amor que no morirás"  
  
"Serena... mi amor...Mis fuerzas apenas sostienen mi cuerpo. El cristal esta exprimiendo de mi ser hasta la última gota de poder... pero te lo prometo, viviré. Tengo muchas razones para vivir. Tú, Chibiusa, nuestro futuro... amor... ¡viviré!"  
  
Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ambos. No podían verse. La luz cubría todo a su alrededor y su corazón era el único que les guiaba por aquel peligroso y desconocido sendero. Los horribles gritos del vampiro distrajeron momentáneamente la atención de Serena, que por un momento sintió compasión. Aquel ser era un asesino, no cabía duda, sin embargo amaba a Louis, incluso un ser como él podía amar... ¿Era ella alguien para juzgar su suerte? Sus fuerzas iban flaqueando por momentos. Se sentía desvanecer cada vez que mataba. No podía soportar la culpa por las noches y las lágrimas volvieron involuntariamente a sus cristalinos ojos azules. Su cristal estaba flaqueando y el de Darien luchaba por ambos, con más ferocidad y separando más poder de su guardián. Serena notó el aumento del cristal dorado y seguidamente el descenso del suyo. Rápidamente imagino a su príncipe. Luchando ferozmente en el otro lado por su futuro. Ese mágico futuro que les esperaba. No iba a permitir que Darien muriese. Su fuerza volvió a crecer, esta vez desmesuradamente y sin control. Una explosión causada por la inesperada unión de ambos poderes golpeó sus cuerpos lanzándolos en direcciones contrarias y alejando aún más a la pareja. Un estruendo y un golpe seco fue lo último que ambos pudieron oír. Un mismo pensamiento pasó en la mente de ambos cuando se hicieron a la idea de que todo había terminado. Buscar al ser amado.   
  
-¡Darien! ¡Darien, por favor, ¿dónde estas? ¡¡DARIEN!!   
-¡Serena! ¡Estoy aquí!  
  
Los dos corrieron con una sonrisa en sus labios en dirección a la voz de su pareja. Serena corría emocionada y buscaba entre los restos de luz a su príncipe. Podía oír sus rápidos pasos corriendo hacia ella. Lentamente se fue dibujando su silueta y su sonrisa se amplió todavía más.   
  
-Darien....  
  
Un golpe y un grito desconcertaron a Darien. Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco por un momento. Ya no la veía, había perdido de vista a su princesa.   
  
-¿Serena?... ¡SERENA!  
  
Darien corría una vez más. Su desesperación crecía por momentos. Buscaba y buscaba, pero no la podía hallar. Su corazón latía precipitadamente y las ansias que sentía apenas le dejaban respirar. La luz ya casi se había disipado del todo pero sus ojos no podían verla en ningún lugar.   
  
-Darien...  
  
El príncipe se giró rápidamente y su corazón volvió a latir apresuradamente, esta vez de gozo. Serena estaba frente a él con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios. Darien desvió su mirada y pudo distinguir una espada en el brazo de Serena. El filo estaba cubierto de sangre. Una sangre negra y espesa que goteaba en los pies de la joven. Tanto las piernas como los brazos de la chica estaban llenos de rasguños y múltiples morados empezaban a aparecer en su blanca piel. Un hilo de sangre brotaba de sus perfectos labios. Sin dar tiempo a Darien de reaccionar, Serena corrió hasta sus brazos y soltando su espada se lanzó con fuerza hasta él.   
  
-Lo he matado... lo he matado... no debí... no debí...- Serena lloraba amargamente en brazos de su amado. En sus ojos no paraban de brotar lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba entre el de él.   
-Serena... mi amor... hiciste lo que debías. Ahora él es libre. Su alma puede descansar. Le has salvado.- Darien acarició suavemente el pelo de su princesa mientras suspiraba aliviado. La tenía allí, sana y salva. Todo había terminado por fin.   
  
Ambos se giraron buscando el cuerpo de Lestat. Este restaba a unos metros de ellos. Su piel estaba completamente quemada y un profundo corte, causado por la mortal espada de Serena, cruzaba su vientre de lado a lado. Serena se apretó todavía más contra Darien y resguardó su rostro en el fuerte pecho del príncipe. Él se sentía el hombre más dichoso que había pisado jamás la tierra. Por fin estaban juntos y ya nada ni nadie les separaría jamás. Por fin podían amarse.   
  
Un grito de luna disipó por un momento la perfecta esfera de paz que ambos se habían construido, alterando a la joven. Un reflejo de esperanza se dibujó en el rostro de ella.  
  
-¡Serena! ¡Louis está reaccionando. ¡Todavía esta vivo!  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
Notas de la autora: Primero de todo daros las gracias por vuestros amables comentarios. Me siento muy feliz cada vez que veo uno nuevo. Sois mi punto de apoyo. Gracias a todas/os. (Aunque chicos creo que no hay). En fin. Un besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo. Chiao!   
  
PST: Para los interesados en Card Captor Sakura, tengo un fanfic llamado Magicville en esta página web. Si les gusta léanlo por favor. Gracias. 


	12. No lo permitiré

No lo permitiré  
  
El corazón de ella se llenó de esperanza una vez más. Sus ojos se dilataron de la emoción y sus pies se movieron involuntariamente soltando a Darien y corriendo hasta donde yacía el cuerpo de Louis. Las facciones de este denotaban el dolor que debía estar sintiendo y sus ojos reprimían lágrimas de desesperación. Serena se agachó lentamente al lado del vampiro e intentó acallar su preocupación con una dulce y tranquilizadora sonrisa. A lo lejos se oían los pasos de Darien que lentamente se acercaba hasta el lugar. En un impulso agarró el rostro de Louis y lo apretó contra su pecho a la vez que este sonreía por el gesto.   
  
-Lo ha... lo ha logrado princesa... vos... sois muy poderosa.- La voz del vampiro estaba demasiado débil y sonaba mucho más grave y ronca que de costumbre, casi tétrica.   
-Shhh.... no hables Louis, te pondrás bien, ya lo verás.   
-No mi princesa... nada podréis hacer para impedir mi muerte, esta vez no... ese ataque me ha dejado sin fuerzas y... y.... y la... la poca vida que tiene un vampiro... si se puede decir de ese modo...me... me ha sido arrebatada. Lo único que me mantiene con vida... es el deseo... de volver a ver vuestro rostro...mi linda princesa.- Dos lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del joven a la vez que el mismo efecto surgía en los de ella. Serena no reprimió sus deseos y abrazó cariñosamente a Louis que utilizó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para abrazarla.   
-No... no... no me dejes sola... ¿quién me ayudará a partir de ahora? Quedan muchos vampiros en el mundo... ¿quién me ayudará a terminar con la raíz de toda esta maldad?   
-Vos no necesitáis mi humilde ayuda... sois mucho más poderosa de lo que yo jamás seré... no... no debéis preocuparos alteza... vos me habéis dado lo más hermoso... un sentimiento cálido y dulce, un calor en el pecho que jamás creí volver a sentir. Os debo la vida.  
-¿Qué vida?... si no puedo hacer nada para salvarte... bebe mi sangre una vez más Louis... podrás recuperarte... seguro...  
-No mi princesa, no podría hacerlo... en este estado sorbería vuestra sangre y el impulso y el placer me harían saciar mi sed hasta el punto de acabar con vuestra vida, jamás podría vivir con esa carga...  
-Louis...  
  
Tanto Darien cómo Luna observaban la escena desde cerca con cierto miedo a lo que podría ocurrir. Serena estaba destrozada y el vampiro la miraba de un modo tan dulce que podría decirse que parecía un humano. Darien se sintió culpable. Le debía la vida a ese vampiro, había salvado a su princesa pagando un alto precio y con ello también le había salvado la vida a él. Se acercó un poco más a ambos y se agachó al lado de Serena.   
  
-¿Cómo podré agradecerte el haber cuidado de mi Serena? ¿Cómo agradecerte haberme salvado la vida a mí también?  
-Cuidando de lo que más amo... cuida de ella Darien... Hazla muy feliz.- Una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa que Darien respondió con un gesto afirmativo por parte de su cabeza.   
-Te lo prometo.   
  
Ambos chicos se miraron con complejidad ante el sorprendido rostro de ella que no sabía como reaccionar. Un amigo muy importante para ella estaba muriendo en sus brazos y ella debía permanecer quieta sin poder hacer otra cosa que esperar su último suspiro. Su corazón latía apresuradamente y su cabeza giraba a gran velocidad pensando infinidad de cosas sin sentido, sin orden ni causa. Su mente se había convertido en un caos y su pecho iba a estallar de la desolación. Se sentía morir ella también. Algo en su interior le decía que no podía ocurrir así, que no debía ocurrir de ese modo. Louis no estaba destinado a una muerte tan cruel y ella era la llave para impedirlo. Sin saber exactamente porqué lo hacía y sólo escuchando lo que le dictaba el corazón Serena acercó su rostro hasta el oído de Louis y hablando entre susurros, sin que Darien pudiera oírlo le dijo:  
  
-No lo voy a permitir... ¿me oyes? No vas a morir aquí. Ni aquí, ni ahora, vivirás, no voy a permitir que me dejes sola... ¿entiendes?- Separándose de él lentamente y en un grito desesperado - ¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!  
  
Ante los atónitos ojos de todos Serena empezó a llorar amargamente y abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de Louis gritó su nombre una y otra vez.   
  
-Mi princesa... ya os lo dije, nada podéis hacer.   
-En eso te equivocas. Siento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, no sabes cuanto lo lamento. Tú me has ayudado, has cuidado de mí, me has protegido y me has abierto tu corazón sin pedir nada a cambio. ¿Qué he hecho yo por ti? No es justo que tengas un destino tan trágico, no lo es, y juro que aré cuanto este en mi mano para salvarte, aunque eso suponga un sacrificio por mi parte.   
  
Tanto Darien como Louis se alarmaron ante sus palabras y sin saber de que hablaba la chica vieron ante sus ojos como ella empezaba a brillar y su poder incrementaba lentamente. Ambos estaban aterrorizados por lo que la chica pudiera hacer. Darien no podía evitar pensar egoístamente y no iba a permitir que su princesa se sacrificara. Por otro lado Louis no quería ser el responsable de la muerte de ella, jamás podría vivir con semejante carga.   
  
Antes que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo para detener los sucesos Serena ya había acunado en su pecho la cabeza de Louis y se acercaba peligrosamente hasta los labios de este. El cuerpo de Darien no le respondía y un fuerte sentimiento de celos le oprimía el pecho. Su cuerpo se le había parado y no podía hacer más que mirar los acontecimientos.   
  
-Louis... no vas a morir- susurraba Serena- yo te protegeré... te protegeré....  
  
Los labios de ambos se unieron dulcemente. Sólo un pequeño roce por parte de ambos y mil choques eléctricos recorrieron el cuerpo del moribundo Louis que disfrutó el suave toque con gran deleite. Permanecieron así durante unos segundos, simplemente con sus labios rozándose y ante los ojos de un celoso Darien. Me sería totalmente imposible definir los miles de sentimientos que recorrieron el cuerpo del príncipe. Este simplemente notó que todo su cuerpo se paraba y un inmenso dolor y desconcierto nacía en su pecho. Pero nada le importó al ver lo que pasaba a continuación. La luz que antes envolvía por completo a Serena estaba desapareciendo por momentos y su piel antes más o menos bronceada se había vuelto pálida. Por el contrario la cálida luz que antes envolvía su cuerpo se estaba trasladando al de Louis y su piel estaba recuperando su color e incluso adoptando un bronceado humano. Los ojos de Darien ya no podían estar más dilatados y estaba a punto de reaccionar y separarlos cuando vio que lentamente Serena se despegaba de Louis. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y con una sonrisa Darien comprendió que ella le pedía perdón por haber hecho crecer de ese modo sus celos. El rostro cansado de ella se giró de nuevo para encontrar a un desconcertado Louis.   
  
Este no podía lucir mas atractivo y hermoso. Sus verdes ojos brillaban con intensidad y sus pupilas, antes felinas se habían vuelto del todo humanas. Sus pálidos labios habían tomado un color carmín hermoso y su piel se había vuelto hasta morena. Louis miró sus manos y lentamente levantó el rostro hasta encontrarse con el de ella. Serena lucía agotada y su piel se había tornado extremadamente pálida. Un deje de preocupación apareció en el rostro de ambos chicos.   
  
-Mi cuerpo... es como si volviera a ser humano...  
  
Serena no aguantó más las formas y se desplomó en brazos de Darien que la sujetó asustado.   
  
-¡Serena!  
-Tranquilos... no es nada... sólo estoy agotada...¿cómo te sientes Louis?  
-Mi princesa... ¿qué habéis hecho?  
-Tu cuerpo ahora desprende calor. Tus facciones ya no son fieras y tu piel a perdido por el completo su palidez. Te has vuelto humano. Al fin logré salvar a uno de ustedes, me alegro de que fueras tú. - Todos, incluso Luna que permanecía a distancia se sorprendieron ante la confesión de ella.   
-¿ Pero cómo? ¿Qué os ocurrirá a vos princesa?  
-No debes preocuparte, sólo he perdido parte de mi poder. Tardaré tiempo en reponerme del todo pero lo haré. Al fin y al cabo, soy Sailor Moon ¿no?- Una sonrisa afable iluminó el rostro del joven y dos lágrimas salieron de su rostro.  
-Gracias. Jamás podré olvidar ese gesto. Es por ello que os amo tanto.   
-Ahora mi querido Louis tienes algo que hacer. Pero nos veremos de nuevo. Te lo prometo. Hasta pronto mi querido amigo.   
-Realmente conoces todo de mí, ¿cierto?   
-No iba a permitir que murieras sin cumplir tu misión. Corre, ve.  
-Jamás os olvidaré princesa, sois la única a la que he amado de verdad. Salvasteis mi alma y me habéis devuelto la vida. - Louis cogió una de las manos de la joven y con una cariñosa sonrisa se alzó dejando la chica en manos de Darien. - Hasta pronto, amor.   
-Hasta muy pronto.   
  
Louis desapareció ante sus ojos. Era humano, cierto, pero en su interior fluían sus antiguos poderes. Darien abrazó con fuerza a Serena y lloró en silencio a su lado.   
  
-¿Qué te preocupa mi amor?  
-No vuelva ha hacerme sufrir de ese modo... ¡Nunca!  
-No lo aré. Te amo. Sólo a ti. Para siempre...  
  
Así, bajo la luz de la luna y con una sonrisa en los labios de ambos la pesadilla que les había unido cesaba. Pero no era el final de esa lucha, sino el prologo de una nueva misión.   
  
Continuará....  
  
Notas: Sólo queda ya uno! Un capitulo y esta parte terminará. No os lo perdáis. Sorpresa, por fin las chicas aran acto de presencia. El último capitulo. Parodia en grupo, espero que les guste, hasta pronto!! 


	13. El final de un prologo

El final de un prologo  
  
Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las cortinas de la habitación provocando leves parpadeos en sus exquisitos ojos verdes. Un calor tan añorado, una sensación antes tan lejana y olvidada. Después de tan larga espera, de tanto sufrimiento y soledad, tras tantos años merodeando por las nocturnas ciudades de todo el mundo, un rayo de esperanza y calor inundaba su ser. Sus ojos se abrieron dificultosamente. Era la primera vez en cientos de años que recibían tan brillante luz al despertar. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios haciendo desaparecer por completo el temor que había sentido al acostarse. Se incorporó lentamente y con la ilusión de un niño dirigió su vista hacia la ventana. Las cortinas se movían al compás de la suave brisa y el canto de los pájaros acunaba sus pensamientos. Casi con miedo se levantó y con pasos lentos empezó a acercarse. Sus jóvenes manos acariciaron dulcemente la tela, atrasando el momento, disfrutando de la situación. Poco a poco retiró la única barrera que impedía su total gozo y la hermosa vista inundó por completo los admirados ojos de Louis. Dos tímidas lágrimas brotaron de ellos a la vez que una sonrisa sincera empezaba a nacer en sus carnosos labios. Su pelo se mecía con la salada brisa y su vista estaba clavada en el hermoso horizonte. Sus azules, sus adorados y queridos azules. Cuantas veces había deseado poder contemplar por una sola vez más el color aguamarina de los inmensos océanos. Una increíble paz recorrió todo su ser. El canto de las gaviotas, las bocinas de los barcos, el bullicio del mercado, todo era tan lejano y a la vez tan familiar... Lo que antes era una tímida sonrisa se estaba volviendo carcajada y sus manos le vinieron a la cabeza en un momento de feroz alegría. Sin poder reprimir más sus emociones se tiró sobre la cama y grito de alegría hasta saciarse.   
  
Un poco más calmada se sentía ahora su alma. Su deseo más anhelado se había cumplido en contra de todas sus expectativas. Por fin se sentía libre y en paz consigo mismo. Era otra vez Louis y se lo debía todo a una única persona. Un ángel llamado Serena. Su sonrisa se amplió al recordar la faz de la joven e incorporándose de nuevo miró el reloj. Las 7.30 a.m.   
  
-Mi princesa, vos me habéis obsequiado con una nueva oportunidad. Vos que sois mi ángel, vos que sois mi amada, mi afrodita, mi sueño. Yo, Louis, os prometo cumplir con mi misión, la cual por motivos que me son desconocidos vos conocéis, y volver a vuestro lado, como vuestro más leal consejero y soldado. Mi princesa, juro que volveré con la respuesta. Debéis ser fuerte y luchar por vuestros sueños. Gracias y hasta pronto mi princesa de la Luna.   
  
  
-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien Serena? Tu rostro sigue muy pálido...  
-No te preocupes Luna, estoy muy bien.   
-Dinos Serena... ¿qué es exactamente lo que has hecho?- La voz de Darien estaba ya mucho más calmada y sus brazos sostenían a una cansada Serena.   
-En realidad ni yo misma lo entiendo muy bien. El corazón me decía que podía, que debía y simplemente lo he hecho- Serena sonrió ante la cara confusa de ambos- A ver... como lo explico... digamos que he otorgado a Louis una gran cantidad de mi poder Lunar y este ha contrarrestado y purificado el poder oscuro que reinaba en su interior. Ahora Louis sigue siendo igual o más poderoso, pero su fuerza es mortal, divina, sí... pero mortal.   
-No lo entiendo Serena... ¿ Y que pasa con tus poderes?- Luna estaba alterada y confusa.  
-Tranquilízate Luna, con un buen entrenamiento, comida sana y nada de estrés estaré recuperada en un par de meses.   
-¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo Serena! Si te atacan serás vulnerable.   
-¿Atacar? ¿Acaso el peligro no ha terminado?- Ahora era Darien el que se había alterado y miraba con desconcierto a ambas.   
-Mi querido Darien, sólo hemos destruido a un vampiro, hay muchos escondiéndose por todo el mundo y en concreto dos de muy poderosos. La raíz de toda esta maldad. Lestat era un vampiro muy poderoso, único, pero comparados con el padre y la madre... era el primer escalón de una larga e inclinada escalera. Pero no temas, ahora estamos juntos. Lo conseguiremos.   
-Pero... ¿a partir de ahora que será de nuestras vidas? No es justo estar destinados a tantas luchas, esta es una misión descomunal, ¡inmensa!- los nervios de Darien seguían en aumento.   
-Shhhhhh... mi amor... una vez destruida la raíz el resto morirá tarde o temprano. No debes preocuparte, sólo debemos encontrar esa raíz. Ahora Louis esta en busca de Marius, el guardián del padre y de la madre. Esa es la misión que guiaba su destino. Una vez la encuentre acudirá a nosotros. Mientras, mi amor, volveremos a nuestras vidas, en Tokio. El curso esta casi terminado. Dime Darien ¿ Quieres regresar conmigo a casa? - Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Darien que abrazó suavemente a su novia.   
-Pues... déjame pensar...- Serena arqueó ligeramente una ceja provocando la risa del chico.- Claro que quiero tonta.   
Un beso, una sonrisa y otro abrazo. Luna estaba asqueada de tanto amor. Jajajajaja. Pero la realidad era que una larga lucha les esperaba. Su destino estaba marcado pero sólo ellos podían escoger los caminos hasta él.   
  
-Darien... me da la sensación de que se levantará en cualquier momento...  
-¿Quién? ¿ El vampiro? Pero sí esta echo trizas mujer...  
-Pero... siempre hacen algo... como en Scream... me da escalofríos...- abrazándose más a Darien y mirando hacia donde yacía el cuerpo inanimado de Lestat.   
-Dios... hace unos momentos eras una fiera luchando y ahora te da miedo un saco de huesos.   
-En teoría los vampiros son inmortales, ¿crees que se va a regenerar? El sol aún no ha salido... ¿crees que es seguro dejarlo ahí?- Luna miraba a ambos con los ojos de par en par. ¿Pero toda esa tontería a que venía?   
-Ya sé lo que haremos. Lo cargamos entre los dos y lo dejamos encima del tejado de la residencia. Nos esperamos a que salga el sol y listo. Vampiro a la barbacoa.   
-¡DARIEN!- Una mueca de repugnancia se dibujó en el rostro de Serena, que ahora se había vuelto azul del coraje.- No bromees con algo así...- una sonrisa de cómplice apareció en sus hermosos labios.- mejor lo coges tú, que a mí me da asco.   
  
Ahora era Luna la que soplaba de indignación mientras ambos soltaban carcajadas en el inmenso silencio de la noche.   
  
-Serán... PAR DE IDIOTAS! NO JUEGUEN CON ESAS COSAS! HAN ESTADO A PUNTO DE MORIR INMADUROS!  
-Jajajajajaja- La carcajada de ambos aumentó incontrolablemente a la vez que Darien levantaba a Serena con suavidad. - Luna, definitivamente te haces vieja.- mencionó Serena sintiéndose más libre y viva.   
-¿QUÉ? NIÑA INSOLENTE Y MIMADA, ¿QUIÉN CREES QUE HA CUIDADO DE TI TODO ESTE TIEMPO? ¿YO VIEJA? NIÑATA DESAGRADECIDA! EN CUANTO TE PILLE SABRÁS DE QUE SON CAPACES MIS UÑAS!  
  
Un repentino miedo vino al rostro de la chica que mirando a Darien guiñó un ojo. El chico asintió con la cabeza y mirando ambos a luna dijeron muy serios. " Adiós". Ambos chicos empezaron a correr entre risas mientras eran perseguidos por una indignada gata que gritaba mil y una palabras sin sentido ni coherencia.   
  
Luna se paró ya cansada de seguir a la feliz pareja y mirando hacia atrás, allí en el parque, dónde en cuestión de minutos desaparecería todo indicio del cuerpo del vampiro, dejó escapar en forma de palabras sus temores.  
- Sólo espero princesa, que vuestro carácter alegre y humor os faciliten la pesada carga que caerá en vuestras espaldas.   
  
  
  
-¡Ya te estas tardando Serena! ¿No habías cambiado tanto? ¡Pues tu impuntualidad sigue igual!  
-Ya relájate Rey, te están empezando a salir arrugas. Ya te pareces a Luna con tus sermones.   
-Al menos tengo el placer de ser yo quien los dé en vez de recibirlos.   
-Sí, por qué si alguien se atreviera a empezar moriría sin haber vivido.   
-¡NIÑA ME TIENES NEGRA!  
  
Innumerables gotas caían del rostro de todos y cada uno de los presentes que miraban a ambas chicas con indignación.  
  
-Ya cálmense... siempre están igual...  
-Sí, pero se echaban de menos sus peculiares discusiones. Además, ahora Serena es mucho más perspicaz y se las devuelve todas. Ahora es una lucha por igual.- La voz de Ami era dulce y sincera, pero no dejaba de ser calculadora.   
-Mi Amy, mi querida Amy, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos. Estarás orgullosa de mis notas.   
-Estoy segura de ello. - Ambas sonrieron con sincera alegría.  
-Serena te tengo una sorpresa que te va a agradar.   
-¿Una sorpresa? Dime Lita... estoy impaciente... ¿qué es?   
-Ahora mismo te lo traigo. - La más alta de las chicas se levantó en dirección a la cocina, seguida de cerca por Amy que se ofreció para ayudarla.   
  
Una chica de ojos azules y rubio cabello estaba encogida en un rincón de la sala, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas y sollozando cómicamente. Serena al notar la reacción de su amiga no pudo hacer más que sonreír.  
  
-Dime Mina, ¿qué te preocupa?   
-Has discutido con Rey, has hablado de estudios con Amy y Lita te ha ofrecido una sorpresa... pero... yo... no me... no me has dicho nada... yo... tu mejor amiga... y no me dices nada...  
-Mina... jajajajaja- Serena abrazó a su querida amiga con una sonrisa a la vez que esta se le colgaba del cuello  
-Te he echado tanto de menos Serena. Ya estaba cansada de ser la única que llegaba tarde- Una gota apareció en el rostro de la princesa- Prométeme que no te vas a ir nunca más, que te quedarás con nosotras. - Los ojos suplicantes de Mina se clavaron en los de Serena que la miraba cariñosamente.   
-Te lo prometo. Nunca más. - una sonrisa por parte de ambas y a la que pronto se les unió Rey, se oyó en la habitación.   
-¡Y aquí esta! ¡Feliz regreso Serena!  
-Ahhhhhhh!! Cuánto he añorado tus pasteles Lita... ¡qué ilusión! Va rápido, sírvelo mujer... que se me hace la boca agua...  
-Siempre será nuestra alocada Serena...  
  
Todas estallaron a carcajadas ante el comentario de Rey que sin reprimir más sus sentimientos abrazó a Serena. Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaban todas juntas y su felicidad rozaba el borde de lo insuperable. Las horas corrían a gran velocidad y entre risa y risa un nuevo recuerdo se formaba en sus mentes.   
  
  
La oscuridad, la lejanía, el silencio, la desesperación. Una figura se vislumbra entre el negro manto. Miles de estrellas cruzan y decoran la densa oscuridad y una suave voz empieza a entonar una triste canción.   
  
-Llega el momento. El bien, el mal, el caos... llega la hora de vuestro reencuentro. Una vez más debe luchar el elegido y proteger la vida. El sistema solar, centro del universo, lugar donde reside el elegido y la protección. Mi soledad se ha de ver interrumpida nuevamente. El momento de que reúna a los guerreros ha llegado. Debo moverme una vez más y atraer a las galaxias. Representantes, acudid a mí en vuestra forma primitiva, yo, Dios, os llamo. Vuestro fin llama a mi puerta y yo juzgaré vuestro destino. Ser bienvenidos a mi guarida.   
  
Susurros, llanto, gritos y desolación. El juicio final se acerca y la lucha en la tierra no es más que el prologo de una peligrosa y dolorosa misión.   
  
FIN  
  
Notas de la autora: Madre de dios, que mal rato he pasado. Este es el resultado. Mi fic ha concluido. No tantos gritos!! Que la segunda parte va en camino. Adelantos!! Saldrá mi Seiya!! Hasta pronto y gracias por leer.   
  
Quiero dedicar mi fic a Sere, ella me ha apoyado mucho y me ha guiado por la web. (el inglés no es mi fuerte). Gracias por responder mis dudas y por apoyarme, no lo olvidaré querida amiga.   
  
Un beso y hasta la próxima!! 


End file.
